What Now?
by Midnightslash
Summary: An Edward/Jacob story, NO BELLA! This story will countain MPREG. Don't like don't read. I have gone back and redone some chapters and done corrections on them.
1. Chapter 1

This are my own charactors that will be on the upcoming chapters.

**Name:** Danial "Danni"Montenegro

**Age:** 18 (physically)

**Gender:** Female

**Hair color:** Black with redish-gold streaks mid-shoulder length

**Eyes:** Brown

**Hight:** 5ft 6in.

**Description**: The oldest of the family and only girl.Hispanic look.Temper when push to far.Curse when angered or impatient. A fury opponent when provoked. Protective but not to much of her family. Loves to read books. Can seem uncaring but isn't. Sarcastic and times.

**Powers and abilities:** Expert with a sword or gun. freeze objects, telekinesis and Astral projection. Self healing and orbing.

**Name:** Lucifer Montenegro

**Age:** 17

**Gender:** Male

**Hair color:** Sholder length black.

**Eyes:** Black

**Hight:** 6ft 2in

**Description:** The middle of the family and firt male born.Brown-light skin and well muscled body. Calm and collect. Can make his sister laught at any thing. Hates to fill weak.

Wishes to become more good with his use of powers.

enemies. Sarcastic at times

**Powers and abilities:** Orbing and being able to orb iteams. Blessed with the ability to copy any power for a short period of time whenever and where every he sees the power ( cannot copy powers of the family).Expert on Martial arts

**Name:** Miguel Montenegro

**Age:** 15

**Greger:**Male

**Hair Color:** Black with redish strick on the front tips short hair length

**Eyes:**Brown

**Hight:** 5ft 9in.

**Description:** The youngest of the family and second male of the family. Brownish skin and slind body. Fun and child-like. Loves to play games,impatient sometimes. Gets in trouble for playing pranks on people. Still in training with his powers can mess up alot.

**Powers and Abilities:** Orbing, make force fields, and levitation. Expart matial arts. (untapped potential).

Parents died at the hands of the Ancients when Danni was twelve. She will protect her family and anyone the Ancients have an eye of intrest in. So no one will lose a life at the mercy their mercy.

The Ancients are a group of magical beings that will stop at nothing to protect the greater good event the cost of the life of an innocent child.


	2. Prologue

**Warning:** **This is YAOI which** **means boy loveing another boy. If you don't like it don't read**.

**Summury:** Edward and Bella break and Jacob get into a fight that leads to unexpected things and the result are life three mysteries charactor have come to Folk. They are looking for something or someone they have to protect. They themself don't know what. But they have to figure it out before their enemy does.

**Midnightslash:** Hey there!! Heres my next story it is a Edward/Jacob so if you don't like it don't read.

**Jacob:** What!!(starts to transform)

**Midnightslash:** (start to back away)Now Jacob remember is only a story

**Jacob**:I'm going to kill (Starts chasing Midnightslash)

**Midnghtslasj**: (running away) HELP ME!!

**Edward:** Midnightslash does not own Twilight. Thank goodness!!

**Prologue**

_Damnit their still close behind me.I can't lose them._

Coming into a clearing a boy, no older then maybe 15 stops and faces his approaching pursuers. They stop a few feet in font of him. "Well now, it seems that you're all alone wouldn't it?" one of the perusers claimed.

Grinning boy smiles as not even afraid that these men could kill him easy. "What are you smiling about you runt." the other man frowns suddenly overcome with an uneasy his surroundings as if being watched.

"AHHHHH" the man beside him bursts up in flames. Turning around the remaining man sees two other teens. One an 18-ish girl black haired and red-goldish highlights, black jeans, a red shirt. The other a 16 maybe 17 yrs. old boy dark blue jeans, black shirt, and an unbuttoned black leather jacket.

"Well, it seem I'm not alone anymore." the teen smiled.

The man now became aware of his situation, an ambush. He smiled bitterly thinking of his foolish mistake. Knowing that many others have gone after this trio before him. In an act of despaired to save is live he formed a massive amount of black energy around his body, unleashing the dark mass of energy which sent the trio flying backwards to the ground. Using this as an opportunity to escape.

"Damn it! Why didn't you stop him" the angriy teen yells recovering from the attack "If I'm going to use myself as bait at least kill the damn thing BEFORE it escapes. "

Dusting herself off, "Calm down, Miguel" the girl tells the youngest of the trio.

"You know he has a point there Danni." the middle teen stated "If we're going to put his life on the line the least we could do is get the job done so is life won't be in vain." he said with a playful smile teasing Miguel's short temper.

"What!!"

"He's just kidding, right Lucifer." Danni said with a warning don't push it look

"Right I'm sorry bro. But your right he got away. Which means we have no idea what the Ancients are looking for." Lucifer said with a serious look.

"Well right now we have no time to look into it. We have to be at our new house before the movers get there." Danni pointed out.

"Right, but do we have to move here? It looks boring." whined Miguel

"Well that's just too bad. Your going to have o get use to it. If the Ancients are interested in this place nothing good can come of it." informed Danni

"Lets just go already.I need a rest from all this chase."

Sighs "Lets go then."

As the trio started to leave none of them notice the figure lurking in the forest behind them. With a heavy sigh the figure disappeared into the dark forest.

**Well here's the first chapter. The next one will start off a few months before the trio comes to will explain why they are here and the Ancients as well. RxR**


	3. The Beginning of Life

**Two months earlier**

A heart broken Edward stood in a clearing , the same place he showed Bella what would happen if was to ever go ing the sun. A month ago Bella and him had broken up due to her father's constant worry for her safety. She had gone off to live with her mother. Telling Edward to continue his life without her. She knew he would never have the heart to turn her into a vampire. Without being turned she would eventually out age Edward.

Alice had sent him to feed, he hadn't fed for a few months after the break-up. He dash out to the forest to find a meal. Using his nose to taste the air he got the sent of a wolf. As he gets closer he comes to a wolf eating its meal. Unaware of his surroundings the wolf lay down where it hid from view. Before he got a chance to attack the wolf was gone and in its place the most beautiful creature Edward had seen stood in its place. A gasp escaped Edwards lips at the beauty of it.

The noise cause the werewolf to look in the direction of Edward. "I know your there come out, before I'm force to attack you." a violet voice said.

Edward recognized that voice as none other than Jacob Black. This perfect creator was his enemy Jacob Black, a werewolf. "Sorry, to interrupted you." responded Edward. Coming out into the clearing where his face was hidden by the shadows the moon and trees behind him caused.

Jacob's eyes widen in shock as he also recognized his voice. "Edward Cullen?" Edward nodded. Both stood in silence not knowing what to do or say.

"Why?"

"huh?" Edward look confused with the question.

"Why did you just let her go without fighting for her." Jacob stated

"It was her decision"

"Bullshit! If you loved her you would have tried to convince her from going away." Jacob angrily said.

"I could't do it. Turn her in to a vampire. I just couldn't." Edward claimed "Not that this is any of your business anyway"

"It is my business. You were supposed to love her and not let her go.I knew you weren't right for her." Jacob stated with a grin on his face

Enraged, Edward lunged at Jacob so fast that when Jacob finally realized what happen he was laying on the ground. Pined down by Edward, Jacob was a little afraid. As Jacob made a move to throw Edward off him their lips met in a kiss. This shocked both of them. Edward was overcome with a sensation he never sensed before deepened the kiss. Shocking Jacob even more. Unable to resist, Jacob gave into Edward's kiss and need.

A/N Well that's it for chapter 2 tell me what you think just to let you know this will become a MPreg (pregnant man) if you don't like it I suggest you stop reading and look for something more to your liking. Who will be the one to become pregnant Edward or Jacob


	4. Jacob and Edward

**Chapter 3: Jacob and Edward**

**Jacob**

Jacob laid breathing heavily with Edward on top of him. Edward lay there for a few seconds untill finally getting up to dress himself. Not once did he take a look at Jacob. Jacob knew something had happened between the two. He had no idea why he let this happen. He could have stopped Edward. So why didn't he? Looking up at Edward he found him staring right back at him. Both stared at each other waiting to see who would speak up.

"I'm sorry." Edward said breaking the silence."This never should had happen. It will never happen again." Edward was gone in seconds.

Jacob just sat there trying to figure out what just had happen. He brought a hand to his neck feeling around he felt a mark on him. Now he understood at least one thing. Bella was not the person he was to imprint on. How this was possible he had no idea. Still confused he change to his wolf form and made a run to his house. Being careful not to think of anything until he got home.

Upon arriving there he found the place empty. _Strange I wonder where Billy is? _he thought with a frown on his face. Usually Billy needed Jacob to take him around town. Not giving it a second thought he went to take a shower. Half an hour later he was heading for the forest again. He needed to think on what happened between him and Edward. Nothing happen he tried to tell himself but to in vain his brain didn't listen.

Coming to a lake he inhale deeply. The fresh place was like heaven to him. The view of the lake always calmed him down and helped him think. Sitting down and looking at the darkening sky he began to wonder back to Edward. He knew he should be mad at him for what happen, but something inside him didn't want to. _What is wrong with me? Why didn't I stop him? It was like I wasn't myself. That feeling that overcame me when he... _shaking his head to stop himself from finishing this thought.

With an angry sigh he closed his eyes trying to off an image of Edward. Without knowing it the image brought a smile onto his face. Realizing who he was thinking of he snapped out of it._ What is wrong with me. Why am I thinking of him. What is this feeling I felt just now. It's like that time I was with Bella...Love._ "No. No. No. I love Bella not Edward." stated Jacob.

_Then why where you just smiling to the picture of him in your head _Jacobs conscience said

_I wasn't_

_Seemed that way to me. Admit you're in love with him._

_No I'm not. There is now way that I am in love with a bloodsucker._

_Really? Than care to explain on what happen between you and him in the forest today._

_Nothing happen just like he said._

_He said that it won't happen AGAIN which means the it happened once._

_Just be quite and leave me alone. I'm not in love with him._

_You know denial is not good. _With that the voice was gone.

"There's no way I'm in love with him, right?" he asked.

All he got for an answer was the sound of the wind. Not wanting to duel on it anymore he go up and began to walk home. The only thing that he didn't notice was the dark figure hidden in the tree. As Jacob disappeared from view the figure came out. The only thing that could be seen was the black hooded robe it wore."So, he is the one." came the deep voice of the figure. A white light engulfed him seconds, later he was gone.

**Edward  
**Finally arriving home Edward went stright to his room locking himself in. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ He started to pace his room trying to find an answer of what just happen. A knock came from his door making him come to a stop."Edward are you okay in there?" came Alice's voice

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to be alone for a little while."

"I know you're going through a rough time. If there is anything you need just call, okay?" Alice's voice of concern came through the door.

"Okay."

Hearing Alice leave Edward sank down on the couch in his room. He hated to lie to his sister, but right now he needed to be alone. There were too many things going on in his mind right now. One of them was Jacob Black. What over came him to committ an act like that? What was it about the boy that maee him give into the monment of pleasure._This is going to be a long night _he thought with a heavy sigh.

As time pass his thoughts started to wonder to Jacob. His smooth, creamy, brown skin. The heat he felt from running his hands over it. Suddenly sitting up straght stoping his thoughts from going anywhere else._What am I thinking? I can't be thinking about him that way. The only one that should be in my thoughts is Bella. _Coming to a stop just by the thought of Bella Edward began to realize that he felt no pain when thinking of her.

_Why doesn't it hurt to think of her now? Her leaving should hurt more than this. Why isn't it?_

_Jacob. _Can his voice of reason.

_What?_

_I said that your in love with Jacob Black._

_That's rediculous. Bella is the one I love._

_Realy then care to explain what happen between you two._

_..._

_Thought so. Just admited you like the guy. Denial is never good for the mind. Makes you question yourself too much. On leaving Bella said to continue live. Well, here is you chance at love again. Don't ruin it._

Edward stayed in silence going over this new form of reason. Did he really love Jacob? If so what would he do about his family? They wouldn't be too thrille to accept his relationship with a werewolf. Giving a heavy sigh not sure what to think at this moment he went to lay on his bed. He began to go into a sleeplike mode. Over the years he had train his body to go into a form of sleep. He didn't see a reason to stay the whole night up with nothing to do, especially in Folk. As he began to "sleep" an image of Jacob came to view putting a smile on Edwards face for the first time in a month.


	5. Witches

Weeks have pass since the night Jacob and Edward last saw each other. Both kept their distance. Jacob had the most difficult time of the two. Every time he changed to wolf form there was a chance that the pack would find out about what happen between Edward and him. To his relief on on knew as of now. Edward had no problems being the one that only had the ability to read minds.

Edward,Alice, and Jasper were on the parking lot of their school heading to the for Edwards Edward suddenly stop. "Something is not right." Edward said with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean Edward." Alice called out getting a feeling of unease.

"I don't know. Lets go." commanded Edward.

In five minute they were in front of their house. Coming into the living room Carlisle was pacing, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett were on the couch all of them had a look of worry on their face. "We got a problem" Carlisle informed them as soon as they step foot into the room.

"What happen?" Edward started to get an unease feeling with all the tension in the room.

With a heavy sigh Carlisle started to explained, "A mysterious group attack the Volturi injuring them really badly," All eyes widen in shock to the news. "That's not all."

"There's more?"

"Yes. The ones that attack the Volturi use some kind of magic that they thought died centuries ago."

"Magic? What kind of magic?" ask a confuse Alice.

"Magic as in witch was thought dead-"

"Why?" interrupted Emmett.

"Centuries ago witches and a group call Ancient work along side to keep the balance between humans and magical creatures, like vampires and such. But the Ancient turn on the witches exposing them to humans. Thus starting the hunt for witches in the 1600's. No one knows why they betrayed them. The betrayal cause a war between the both witches and humans andAncients. The Ancients were killing off many witches. So the witches resorted to a critical decision. With their most powerful spells, potions, and powers they had the remaining witches sacrifice their lives to kill of the Ancients for good. Or so it was thought. Now, there is a chance that there maybe witches out there looking for them." Everyone was silence. No one knew what to say.

Edward finally spoke. "How is it that you know all everyone thought they were died?"

"While I was traveling, before any of you joined me. I met a girl she was a witch. I didn't know that at the time. Can't really remember how she looked. I just knew that she was being chase by some people. One day I came to visit her to make sure she was all right, she lived be herself. When I got to where she was staying all I found was a note saying she left and thanking me for my friendship and kindness."

"If you didn't know she was a witch than how do you know she was one?" ask Rosalie.

"I bump in to her ,literally, sometime later in London. She was badly injer. It took a week for her to regain consciousness. Afterwards, she began to trust me enough to tell me who she really was. But like before she left with only a note left behind. She cares too much for others and can't stand the thought of them getting hurt because of her."

Putting a hand on his shoulder Esme smile. "She sounds like a great person. Do you know what happen to her?"

"No, I wish did, she was only sixteen the last time I saw. How can a sixteen year old be put through all that? Being hunted like she was some kind of animal." He hung his head remembering the last time he saw his friend.

"When you said that the Volturi were attacked who were they attacked by." Edward was now interested on this new found of information.

"They think that the Ancient are making a come back."

"But what or who are this Ancient?" ask Rosalie

"Yeah you never said anything about them." Emmett added. By now the everyone was interested on who this Ancient were.

"I don't know what they were all about or who they were. All I know is that they were the keepers of balance between the greater good and evil. What confuses me is why would witches, if it was any, would attack the Volturis."

"Meaning?"

"Well, witches, vampires, and werewolf made an alliance to stop the Ancients from causing any more harm. It work for a time, but the Ancient getting too powerful left the witches no choice but to sacrificed their lives to protect all magic and the people with magical abilities."

"So your saying that either someone is trying to blame this attack on witches. And that if there are any of them out there they might stop this mysterious group."

"That's right. This could be an act of revenge for killing the Ancients." Carlisle was not liking this what could have trigger this all to happen? Why now?

"But why now? Who would want to get revenge for the Ancients." Edward ask reading Carlisle's mind knowing he wouldn't ask those questions as to not worry his family more.

Giving Edward a frown of disapproval Carlisle answer "I don't know? Now we all have to be careful this group may come here. So be alert."

Everyone left the living room. They were all left with many unanswered. In his room, Edward came to a realization. Vampires and werewolves had help the witches stop the Ancients. A group had attack the Volturies, the leader of all vampires, as an act of revange, and they could go after Jacob. _No he'll be alright they don't know about us. God I hope not._ For the first time in along time Edward made a prayer for to keep Jacob safe. _I love him. I really do love him._

oOoOo

**I've got to say I'm proud of myself for this chapter. Think I did a great job with it. What do you think. RxR :3**


	6. They are here

Things seem to be returning back to normal. The Volturi were recovering from their attack . To the relief of the Cullen. But things were about to get a lot more intresting in Fork and also for the Cullens and Quileute tribe.

_I can't take it anymore I have to see him again. _The owner of this thought was none other then Edward Cullen. Back at the clearing where his mind keep taking him every single time he thought of Jacob Black. Many times he had play back the event that took place here. He wanted to have Jacob back in his arms. To feel his hot skin against his cold one. There were many things that fascinated him about the younger boy. Tonight was like the that night. Little moon but just enough to light the place. _Control yourself Edward. You don't even know if he has any feelings for you._

Unknown to Edward a dark figure was larking in the trees not far from him. Not one of Edward's senses could have picked up its presence. Smelling the figure snapped its fingers and immediately a werewolf appeared out of a black mist. It launched itself at Edward. Only through the cornered of his eye did Edward get the chance to see the attack. Dodging quickly Edward went into a fighting stance._What the hell!? Why is he attacking me? _The wolf came at Edward with lightening speed claws ready to strike. Ducking with a quick turn to the left Edward hit the wolf with enough force in the lower back making it to lose balance. "Stop! You will only cause problems for yourself." He tried to reason with him.

Not listening the wolf quickly recovered making a strike with it's left hand. Edward barely avoided the attack. _Something wrong here._ Frowning he lash out to the wolf with a kick to its head. Knocking it to the ground. "What is wrong with you? What reason do you have to attack me?" Edward tried once again to make the werewolf stop the hit to the wolf's eyes seem to be unfocused with a faint yellow glow for a few seconds, but Edward saw it. _Something's defiantly wrong here._

This thought distracted him for only a second. That was enough time for the wolf. It threw Edward into the forest. He came to a stop when he collided with a large tree making a huge dent to it. Edward tried to recover quickly but the wolf was coming with fast speed. But a fast moving ball of blue and white light collided with the wolf making it disappear.

As the pain lessened Edward opened his eyes to find the wolf gone. _Where is he?_ He started to look around for any sign of the wolf, but found none. _I know I didn't imagine that._ He took a look at himself. His shirt was covered in dirt and had a slash mark on the front. Confused he returned back home to inform Carlisle of what happen.

-------------------------

In a deeper part of the forest the wolf reappeared. "Well, what happen to you?" came a male voice from behind the wolf who saw no one.

"Do you sense that?" a girl called out this time. The wolf turned in circles looking for the owners of the voices.

"Yeah, he seems to be in a trance." the male voice followed. "Who do you think did this?"

"Who do you think? Who else has the power to do this kind of magic besides us."

"So. They really are here. Why would they want to attack that guy? He barely seems to be worth the trouble."

"Didn't you see that guy? He wasn't even afraid that a WEREWOLF just attacked him"

"Good point. Seems that things have change since we were last here. Not that I remember much anyway."

The impatient wolf started to lash out at any direction the voices came from. Finally it made for an escape, but an invisible force stopped him. Sending him flying back. Getting back up he made a dash for the forest again.

"Great here comes chewbacca charging again." Once again the wolf was sent backwards.

"Stop making jokes we need to get this trance off of him." the impatient voice of the girl came.

"Right, you got the spell."

"Yeah." In unison they began:

"Darksome Night and endless Bright,

To his eyes send now the Light.

To see what has not been seen,

To untie what has been tied.

Mighty Hecate, make it right.

With harm to none so shall it be done."

The wolf's eyes glowed with a yellow light. The wolf fell unconscious. There laid naked Sam Uley. "Well, if it isn't the head chewbacca need to get him some clothes." said Lucifer coming out of his hiding.

"Lucifer, have a little more respect will you. They were the ones that helped mom and dad." said Danial with a more serious tone than Lucifer, also coming out. She neared Sam putting a black sheet covering his naked form.

"Yeah, your right." said Lucifer finally getting serious. " So, what do you think the Ancients want with him. Couldn't they just kill who ever Sam was sent to kill."

"You're right. Why waste the time to put him in a trance to attack that guy back there. More importantly who was that gut? No regular human would have been able to fight a werewolf." Danial was going into deep thought. A groan came from Sam taking her out of her train of a sigh she finally spoke, "Come on we have to take him back to the reserve. Make sure you hid your presence. We don't want anyone to know we were here."

"Right." agreed Lucifer.

Both put an arm on each of Sam's shoulder They formed into an orb and gone with in seconds.


	7. The arrival

And finally they are here. My own characters have arrived. I'm so happy!! **:** 3

oOoOo

On this night all the Cullen's were gathering on the front porch, a rare thing for them. Carlisle's head shot up to look at the approaching figure. In front of them was Edward limping to the porch. "Edward what happen to you?" Carlisle was by his son's side in seconds. Taking a look at his adoptive sons' state. His clothes were dirty and his shirt had a big slash across it. Letting him know he had been in a fight.

"I was attack by a werewolf from the Quileute tribe" came his painful answer.

Esma put a hand to her mouth, Rosalie was beyond piss, Emmett was ready to kill someone, Alice didn't know what to think, and Jaspers face was calm." What!? Why did they attack you." asked an angrily Rosalie.

"Now is not the time to ask questions. Edward lets get you inside and clean up. You don't seem to be bleeding, so that's a good thing." Carlisle took Edwards hand and put it over his shoulder. Emmett was there to help him take Edward in his room.

Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper waited for Edward to come down and tell them what happen. Carlisle was with him checking for any injuries. "He seems to be fine. Only a few bruises on his back. He'll be down in a few minutes." Carlisle informed them while coming down the stairs.

"I don't get it why would one of the mutts attack Edward." Rosalie was a little calm now but still mad.

"I don't know we'll just have to wait for Edward to come down and tell us what happen." Carlisle was concerned that this may cause a problem with the treaty they made with the Quileute.

Ten, long minutes later Edward was in the living room with his family ready to tell them what had happened to him. Sighing he became to tell what happen. After his explanation everyone had a look of confusion on their faces.

"What do you mean the wolf just vanished? How could a creature that sizes just vanish?" asked a very confused Emmett.

"I don't know. When I opened my eyes he was just gone. No trace of what happened to him." Edward was getting tired of repeating the same thing over again. "But I don't known if it was on purpose. He seemed to be struggling with his attacks"

"What do you think Carlisle?" Esme asked her husband.

"I'm not sure. But we have to do something, soon."

------------------------------

The Quileute tribe was anxious for the arrival of the Montenegro children. The family had left for ten years. Now that they were returning they knew that things would be taking an interesting turn. Relationships between the Quileute and the Montenegro's had not been good since the children's parents were killed. The two families could have been considered friends at a certain time. But an argument had cost them their friendship and alliance. The Quileute tribe wanted to make amends for a mistake that had cost the lives of their friends.

A year ago the property that separated the Cullen's land and the Quileute tribe had been reclaim by its original owners. The property had been abandon for ten years. The new owners were to arrive in six weeks. The owners of this property are the Montenegro (Blackforest) family. Martin Montenegro, father, Nerei Montenegro, mother, Danial Montenegro, only daughter and the eldest of the family, Lucifer Montenegro, first son, Miguel Montenegro, second son.

Martin and Nerei were found die in their house. It was never discovered how they died. They were just found died. The parents left behind a will stating that if anything happen to them they wanted their children to be sent to live with their grandparents. The property was to be left undisturbed until the returned of their children. Now with their arrival many mysteries would be discovered around the property and the parent's death.

----------------------------------------------

Finally, the day had arrived when the Montenegro children would arrive. At one O'clock metallic silver Covert with black windows hiding the driver and passengers arriving into town. Arriving at the place that watched them grow for eight years.

In front of the victorian manor stood a nineteen year old teen. He had been responsible for the finishing of the property. Although for his young age he was smart to understand this kind of business. He was the cousin and only relative that the Montenegro's trusted with this project.

Their black Navigator, black Ford truck, and his silver Lamborghini were parked in front of the house, which had not seen any form of life for almost seven years. As Lucifer got out of the car he was greeted by the teen. ''How's it going? About time you guys got here I'm ageing for petes sake."

"We just vanquished a demon and we're really tired." Daniel said in exhaustion

''You guys get all the fun; in the year I've been here there have been no demons, at least not near here. Well, I got all your stuff in, so rest away.''

"Thanks Lythian." Danial mantion for all to enter the house.

Danial waited at the door for them to enter. As the last of the teens enter Danial wave her hand automatically closing the door.


	8. Hello remember us?

**Hey I got this chapter done while in math class. Hope you like it.**

oOoOo

An hours later Danial, her brothers, and Lythian gather around the dining table. Things had defiantly changed since their departure. "Its only 3:30 what do you guys want to do? And just to warn you things can get pretty boring around here." Lythian informed them.

"Huh, things will soon be getting interesting don't you worry." Danni warned him. "Something strange is going on here and the Ancients have something to do with it..."

"Well, there's nothing we can do right now. So can we go around town?" Miguel finally spoke. "I'm getting bored and want to look around."

"How about you and your brother go. I want to do something's first. Might even go see Billy. I'll bet he'll have a heart attack when he sees. We are finally here." A smile came to Danni's face.

"That's right I almost forgot about him. I'll come with you. Come on Miguel we'll take a look around town later." Lucifer said to his younger brother. "Besides I bet you don't even remember him or Jacob."

"No, I can't even remember what they look like." Miguel said while trying to remember. "No. Can't."

"Let's go then. Oh, before I forget I need to stop by the Cullen's house to drop something's for Mr. Cullen. I'll do that when we finish talking to Billy"

"Alright, let's go."

They all exited the house making sure to lock it. Danni and Miguel took the black Ford truck, Lucifer took his Covert and Lythian took his Lamborghini.

-----------------------------------------

Billy was watching Jacob Black work on his car when he heard loud music in the distance. Stopping in front of them was a black truck and two cars, they looked expansiv. Getting out of the truck came a girl and boy that looked very familiar to him. Out of the silver car came another boy a little older then the other. He did recognize Lythian's car though.

"Who is that, dad?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know." Billy responsed.

"Hey, Billy how are you this afternoon?" Lythian asked. "Jacob." he nodded to Jacob, who nodded back.

"Fine. Who are your friends?" Billy responded

Smiling Danni went up to Billy, "Danial Montenegro and my brothers, Lucifer and Miguel." she said pointing to her brother as she introduced them.

A shocking face came over Billy's face as he remembered the children of his dear friend, Martin and wife, Nerei. Jacob had never seen this kind of expression on his father. He decided to introduce himself, but before he could Danni interrupted him "It's nice to see you too Jacob. My how you've change in ten years. You've gotten taller."

"How did you know my name?"

Laugh Danni _Still same old Jacob._

"Jacob, these are the Montenegro children. You, Lucifer, and Danial use to get into alot of trouble when they were still living here."

It took about three sconds for it all came back to Jacob. Remembering the trouble he used to get with his friends. "Danni?" she nodded.

He hugged her and started to swing her around. "God, it's been so long. Lucifer how have you been, man." Jacob walked up to Lucifer shaking his hand and a hug was shared.

"Oh, you know getting by each day." Lucifer smiled glad that Jacob remembered him and the trouble the three of them use to get into.

"Ahh. Hello I still exist you know." Miguel stated. He hated to be ignore.

Turning to the youngest of the three Jacob extended his hand. "Sorry. I'm Jacob. Wow, you've change a lot these ten years haven't you?"

"Yeah. We left when I was only three."

"How about we go inside and you guys can tell us what you've bee up to." Billy said. He was glade that they had come back. The only thing that was worrying him were the Cullen. He didn't want them to know about them, but he knew they would find out about them._ For know I won't way anything._

----------------------

They all in the smal living room. "Well, what have you been doing these years?" asked Billy.

"We've been training and learning witch craft. You know spells and potions."

"That's interesting what made you decide to come back to this place, not to sound rude just curious?" Billy asked.

At the question their eyes took a look of sadness. "We came back to find the ones responsible for our grandfather and parent's death." responded Danni.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring something up that would upset you."

"It's alright. You didn't know about his death." Lucifer tried to reassure him.

"So what happen?"

"Jacob that's not something you ask." Billy told his son.

"Sorry, didn't mean to butt in."

"No, it okay." Danni said.

"If it's not too much to ask what happen to him?" Billy asked

"We were attacked, a year ago, by some demons. They appeared at our grandfather's ranch one afternoon. They wanted the Book of Witches and to kill us. They had been hired to kill us and to retrieve the book afterward."

"What did they want with a book anyways?" Jacob asked.

"The book contains ever knowledge of magical beings. Also, how to kill or take their powers. The book also contains the different planes and the spell the Montenegro family has added to it. That book has been passed down to every generation of the Montenegro family." Danni explained

"So if its pass down to every generation. Then who does the book go to next. Yours, Lucifer's, or Miguel's kids."

"Which ever one of us has the first born with the mark. That child and its siblings will become the keepers of the book." Lucifer explained.

"But it doesn't mean that their cousins can't use the book. It only means that they will have to keep the book safe." Miguel added.

"What's the mark?" Jacob was getting very interested by all this.

"The mark is triquetra." Lucifer answered him.

"I have it on my right shoulder. It looks like a trefoil knot. It is made by overlapping three vesica pieces, which is the shape two similar circles make when overlapped in the middle." Danni describe the mark that had gotten her stuck with the book.

Jacob and Billy took a moment to absorb all this in. It was not every day they heard this kind of talk. To Billy it was as if Martin and Nerei were right here with him explaining this stuff. "So back to what happen." Billy wanted to know.

"After trying to convince grandpa to hand it over. The demons were getting impatient. After they had enough. They open fire on us. Grandpa tried to fight back, but wasn't quick. Lucifer and I manage to get grandpa out of danger before he could have gotten severely injured. As you can imagine seeing us put them all in alert. We had the situation under control, but they called two others and things got more difficult." Danni pause remembering what happen next.

"We were under a lot of tension with making sure grandpa was safe and trying to avoid the attacks thrown at us. I didn't see one of them throw an attacked until it was too late. Turing around all I saw was a large ball of energy come at me. I close my eye thinking this was the end for me. When I open them wondering what happen..." She pauses picturing her grandfather in front of her.

"Grandpa was on the floor badly wounded." Lucifer finished for her. It pained him to say it, but it pain him even more to see his sister blame herself for what happen to their grandfather.

"He threw himself to safe me. I lost control of my anger and I lost controll of myself. After than I don't know what happen. All I remember was waking up with a huge headache and my hands feeling like they were burning. Lucifer tells them what happen next. I can barely remember."

"She killed every single demon with one attack. She then disappear. Lythian was just arriving with gandma and Miguel. Grandpa was taken to the hospitla, but grandpa died at the impact of the shot. Hours later we found Danial in the waterfalls."

"We went looking for the ones who hired the demons. Finding them, we found out the Ancients had foreseen a great power in the time of two years. After we vanquished them we started to gathered information and training for whatever it is that the Ancients saw or want, becasue if it's somthing powerful, and they want it it's going to be hell for us. I sure that what ever the Ancients saw has to be near here." Danni frowned, "We just have to figure out what it is."

"Well, if you ever need anything from us just call. The Quileute tribe would be honored to help you." Billy reassured them.

"Thanks Billy. We'll need all the help we can get."

oOoOo

Hope you like it. I'm so sorry it took so long to update. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. Go to Google to see what a Triquetra looks **: )**


	9. We meet again

Hours of talking about their training and their lives after leaving Forks. The Montenegro's found themselves saying their good byes. "Hey Jacob want to come with us and look around the town?" Danni invited him.

"Sure. Is it okay if I go Billy?" Jacob asked his father.

"If find with me. Just don't get into trouble, you hear me." Billy warned his son.

"I won't." Jacob said heading for Danni's truck.

"Alright lets go." Danni called out.

As they were on there way to Forks Danni's cell phone rings "Yeah."

"Hey, I almost forgot that I needed to go to the Cullen's house. That won't be a problem with you will it?" Lythian informed her.

"No, that's fine. While we're there we can meet them. That alright with you?"

"Yeah. They're real nice people. Just follow me alright."

"Sure thing."

"Who was that" Jacob asked

"Lythian. Says he needs to drop of somethings. So we're going to join him. Then we'll go look around town. That okay with you?"

"That's fine."

What Jacob didn't know was that he would once again come to face with Edward Cullen, the boy that he had been trying to forget.

**********************************

Edward and his brothers and sisters were coming back from feeding in the mountains. About to turn on the road that would take them to their house, he saw Lythian's car followed by two other vehicles. As the black truck was making the turn he saw none other then Jacob Black. "Is that one of the mutts going to our house?" asked Rosalie from the back seat.

"It looks like it." Emmett said "Who were those people with him. The only one I recognized was Lythian."

"I don't know. Edward hurry and catch up with them." Alice hurried Edward.

*******************************

"Edward?" Jacob whisper.

"Huh. Did you say something?" Miguel asked from the back seat

"Danni, what are we doing here?" Jacob said ignoring Miguel's question.

"I told you Lythian needed to drop somethings here. Didn't I?" It was more of a statement then a question.

"Yes, but you didn't say that it was at the Cullen's house."

"What the big deal if its at the Cullen's house." a confused Danial asked him.

"The big deal is that Billy doesn't want me anywhere near them. He hates them."

"Why? What's so bad about them that Billy hates."

About to speak Jacob closed his mouth remembering that Danni and her brothers didn't know what the Cullen were. _I can't tell her the Cullen's are vampires Billy would get so mad with me. Then again they are... no no. They'll just have to find out on the're own. They are going to be so mad when they find out though. _"Earth to Jacob. Are you alright?"

Danni's voice interrupting Jacob's thoughts. "Danail, I can't go there; I'm not allowed. Billy is going to get very mad with me when he finds out I came near their house."

"What Billy doesn't know won't hurt him, now will it? So stop worrying will you."

Jacob only groan as they near the house.

**************************************

During the whole conversation Edward was listening. Except he couldn't hear what the mysterious girl was thinking. Nor could he read the thoughts of the person that was in the back seat. _Its like Bella all over again. _Edward didn't like this at all.

Arriving at the house and getting out of the car the Cullen got a better look at their mysterious guests. Coming out of the drivers seat of the black truck was a girl about 18 to 19 looking. A red and black V-neckline with long bell sleeve cover her torso, and brown pants with black tip cut boots. A boy of 15 came out of the back seat sporting navy jeans, red shirt and good looing sneakers. Jacob came arond to the side wearing brown baggy cargo pants, a hoodie tied to his waist, a white tank top and black sneakers. Last was the boy in the Convert about 17 years old. He dressed in black butten up shirt and dark jeans.

They stood in line each one beside the other staring back at Edward and his brothers and sisters. No one spoke they just stood there looking at each. Facing Danial was Rosalie, Emmette looked at Lucifer, Jasper and Alice studied Miguel, and Edward eyed Jacob.

A heavy silence fell between the two grops. _O-Kay, anybody got anything to say? Lucifer? _Danni asked Lucifer through her telekinesis.

_Hey, your the oldest thing here. You say something. _Lucifer shot back frowing at Emmetts look.

_Fine. _"Hello, I'm Danial Montenegro and these are my brothers, Lucifer and Miguel." they nodded as she called their names.

As the polite one Alice spoke up, "Nice to meet you. I'm Alice Cullen, this is Jasper," "Hello."

"Emmett," "Hey."

"Rosalie," Rosalie gave a raise of the eyebrow as acknowlodgement.

"And Edward." "Pleasure." he said looking at Jacob.

"Hey guys is your father here? I brought the things he wanted me to get him." Lythian said coming from his car.

"Yeah he's in the office. Go right ahead." Edward told him.

"Thanks I'll go take these to him." Lythian carried a box full of what seem to be documents inside.

"Why don't we go inside." Alice offered.

"Tha--"

"People from the Quileute tribe are not allowed here." Rosalie interrupted Danial with a frown on her face.

"Rosalie." Came the warning voice of Esme. "Welcome, please come in." Esme invited them.

They all gather huge living room. In the long couches sat Lucifer, Danail, and Miguel. To their right, on the two seat couch, sat Jacob with Edward, to his discomfort and Edward's luck. Rosalie and Emmett sat to their left with Alice and Jasper seating on the arm rests. Esma was sitting in front of them.

"Hey, Danni," Lythians voice came from the stairs. "I like you to meet Carlise Cullen."

Slowly, turning around Danial came to face with the man she had met all those years back. "Carlisle?" She whispered so low not even the Cullen could have heard it.

_What the hell is he doing here? How is he even alive?_ She was beyond shocked. The man she had meet more that four centuries ago was standing there only a few feet away.

_Danial are you alright? _Lucifer asked knowing his sisters could hear his thoughts. The shocked look on his sisters face worried him.

_Lucifer that's him. That's the guy I told you I meet before I died in the 1600's._

_That's him? He's the one you meet before you be came the Guardian of Devotion? He lookes no older then 20 something._

_Lucifer, I would never forget his face. Even after all this time. That's him I'm telling you._

_Alright if you say so. Theres something going on here that Billy nor Jacob are telling us._

_Your right, if they won't tell us then we'll have to find out by ourselves._

Carlisle just stared at Danial. Something about her seemed familiar to him. He just couldn't remember what. He but the thought aside and introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you. You must be Lythian's cousins."

"That's right. I'm Danial." She extended her hand to shake his. _His hands are freezing._ She kept the comment to herself and gave a look to her brothers that said 'introduce yourselves.'

"I'm Miguel. Nice to meet you."

"Lucifer."

"Nice to meet you all. Hello Jacob. How are you?" Carlisle ask noticing Jacob in his house not that he mind. He just didn't want to have problems with the boys father.

"Good, thank you for asking." came Jacobs respond.

_I'm going to be in a load of trouble._ Edward heard Jacobs thoughts. He smiled, happy to have Jacob near him.

"So, what's brings you to Forks." Edward ask. He still couldn't hear their thoughts.

"We're here to take over the place and things our parents left after their death."

For a while they talked of how they met Lythian. It turns out that Lythian had gotten lost on his way to their property. It didn't help that his car stopped working and there was a nasty storm that night. Finding the Cullen's house they offer him the guest room. But, the next morning he awoke with a nasty cold. It came to pass, but Lythian was so grateful for their hospitality that he offer them his service when they needed it.

*Sometime later*

"I'll be outside. I need to get some fresh air." Jacob said making his way to the front door and outside. Edward followed.

In trying to control himself Jacob didn't hear Edward coming up behind him._ What the hell is wrong with me? Damn bloodsucker has me like all confuse._ Edward smile wrapping his arms around Jacob's waist scaring him half to death. "The hell?!" Jacob froze for a secod then worked to gett himself free, but was unsuccessful.

"Do you have any idea how hard I had to fight myself just to stay away form you?" Edward breathed in Jacob's scent making Jacob freeze in place. He felt Edward begin to kiss up his neck.

"What do you think your doing? Stop." Jacobs began to go into a panic.

"I can't be this close to you and not touch you, it drives me crazy." Edward's began to roam Jacob's body.

Jacob bit his lips to stop himself from moaning. It feel so good to have Edward touching him like this. Edward's hands began to make their way low making Jacob moan out loud. Edward smile liking Jacob's reaction to his touch. He miss the younger boy, and now that he was this close to him he wasn't about to let him go. He backed Jacob to the truck turning him. Jacob's face was flourish with heat that made him look adorable to Edward. Edward closed the gap between their lips. That one kiss held such passion for the other. It was taboo for them to just be doing this, but it felt so right to them. Jacob couldn't resist the passion Edward offer him. It intoxicated him. _What are you doing Jacob? He is the enemy._ Jacobs eye's snapped open pulling himself away from the kiss. His breathe was heavy. Jacob took a step to the side to put some space between him and Edward, but Edward stopped him.

"No." Edward brought Jacob back to him, who was tried to get away, but failed miserably. "I'm not about to let you go. Not now that I know that...that I love you."

Thoes were not the words that Jacob was prepare to hear. He knew that he might feel something for Edward. How could he not after that night a month ago. Looking at Edward's face Jacob was trying to find the lied behind them. He found none. "Love me?" He finally asked.

"Yes! God yes! You have no idea how much. I love everything about you. Ever since that night two months ago I can't stop thinking about you. About how I would love to take you again just like before."

Jacob lower his face to hid the blush Edwards words cause. "Don't say that. Remember it was you who said nothing had happened."

"I was wrong something did happen. I fell in love with you. Jacob." Edward said forcing Jacob to look at him. "Tell me what did you think of that "

Jacob tried to look away, but Edward's hand on his chine prevented him from doing so. "Please, don't ask me that. I still don't know."_ No, that's not true. I loved it. I love you Edward. _Jacob closed his eyes

"I love you too."

"What?" Jacob opened his eyes

"I said I. Love. You."

Seeing Jacobs confuse face Edward decided to tell him. "I can hear you thoughts. And what you just thought I heard it. You love me. You love the night we spend together. Just admitted."

"You can hear my thoughts!?"

"Yeah. Now admitted that you love me just like I love until you do I'm not going to let you go." and to prove this Edward tighten his hold on Jacobs waist.

"Let me go. Someone will see us. Then we'll both be in serious trouble." Jacob struggled to escape Edwards grasp.

"I don't care. Not who sees us or who I get in trouble with. I'm not about to let you go. Now admit you like me. Because I know you do."

Jacob was still trying to escape Edward's hold. Finally given up Jacob looked at Edward. "Fine. Yes, I'm in love with you. Are you happy ?" Jacob said with an angry look.

"Very. You look cute with that angry pouty look by the way." Edward commented before kissing Jacob with all the passion he had been holding back all these months.

Jacob welcome the kiss. Loving the way Edward tongue filled his mouth. Edward's hand roam his body making it hot and begging to be touch like before. Edward stop the kiss receiving a whine from Jacob. "Come." he commanded

"Where are we going?" Jacob asked forgetting he had come with Danial and her brothers.

"Just come on."

When they finally arrived to their destination. Jacob saw it was the small clearing he and Edward had shared that one night of passion. Walking to it with Edward right behind him with his hand wrapped around his waist. Edward couldn't resist the hot body he was holding. Turning Jacob around and backing him up to a tree he began to invade his mouth. They soon battled of dominance which Edward won. Breaking the kiss for air Edward started to lead a trail of kisses to Jacobs neck. Jacob ran his hands throughout Edward's silk hair. Moving his neck to give Edward more access. He nibble hard enough to leave marks, but not drawing blood.

Edward came back to his lips nibbling on his bottom lip. Soon he was moaning in Edwards mouth melting at his touch. Edward started to take Jacobs top off. Having to break the kiss to get it over his head and out of the the top off Edward attacked his nibbles. Jacob gasped as Edward assaulted his other nipple.

Soon they were laying on the ground Edward on top of Jacob. Edward traveled down to Jacobs stomach. Giving it butterfly kisses. Going lower he undid Jacobs pants making Jacob moaned.

"God Edward." gasped Jacob. Edward smirked grabbing Jacobs pants pulling them down along with his boxers. Soon Jacob felt Edwards tongue teasing the tip of his cock. "ahhh" he moaned.

Jacob moaned as Edward took his erection into his mouth all the way to the base. Slowly he brought it back out letting his tongue dance up the shaft. Edward smiled when he felt Jacobs body pleading for more. Jacob moaned as he pressed his hips upward into Edwards mouth. Edwards held Jacobs hip preventing him to move. Bringing his head up he stood to remove is own clothes.

Jacob was amazed at how beautiful Edward was. Coming back down to Jacob. Settling between his legs Edward started to prepare him. Inserting a finger at his entrance. Jacobs hole close at the intrusion, but soon grow a liking to it. Soon Edward had three fingers inside Jacob. Jacob was close to coming,but then felt Edward removing his fingers. About to whine Jacob felt Edward enter him.

Slowly Edward began to enter Jacob. He force himself to go slow for Jacobs sake. As he had gotten his full length into Jacob, he stopped waiting for Jacob to a nod to continue Edward started to move. A whimper escaped Jacob as pain and pleasure mix together inside of him. Edwards slow thrust were giving him jolts pleasure, and soon he desired for more. He moved against Edward's thrusts to return them, soon they began to move faster, harder, and harder. The silence of the forest was interrupted by Jacob's moaning and Edwards groaning. Edward's hand move to Jacobs erection to pumped it in time with his thrust.

****************

"Okay, does anyone have any idea where they may have gone to?" Danni asked. _Oh man, Billy is going to be super mad when I don't show up with his son._

After a while she went to look for Jacob and Edward. Not finding any sign of them she and everyone started to get worried.

"This is all Jacob's fault." Rosalie was mad. Edward was missing and she didn't like it that the the wolf might be with him.

"What?" Danni said with an angry look. _God. I'm getting tired of her and her bitchy attitude._

"You heard me. If you hadn't brought that mutt here, Edward wouldn't be missing." accused Rosalie.

"Mutt? You mean Jacob. He has a name.

"He's a mutt."

"Watch it I'm getting tired of your bitchy attitude."

"Danial, calm down we need to concentrate on finding Jacob and Edward." Lucifer interrupted

"Your right I'm just wasting my time." She said turning away from Rosalie and making her way to the front door.

"We wouldn't be have to be concentrating on finding them if you hadn't brought that mutt here." Danial stopped in her tracks.

"Rosalie that enough." an angry Carlisle warned her.

Losing her temper Danial punched Rosalie in the face making her drop to the collison of Danial's fist to Rosalie's face could have borken any human's bones. Getting up Rosalie launch a punch at Danial. Dodging Danial throw her over the couch. Emmett tried to help Rosalie up, but she pushed him out of the way and began to use her speed not caring if she exposed herself. Danial stood looking at where Rosalie had just been a second ago. Barely having time, when she felt herself flying to the glass coffee table in the middle of the living room. "Danial!" "Sis!" both Lucifer and Miguel cried as they made their way to her. She was bleeding from a cut on her collar bone, chine, and left arm.

Jasper and Emmett held Rosalie by the arms. "Carlisle? What's wrong are you alright?" Esme called to her husband. Carlisle seem to be fighting with himself. Suddenly he dash out to Danial. Alice and Lythian tried to stop him, but were too late. Miguel and Lucifer went flying off into the couches. In less than a few seconds Carlisle had his teeth sunk into Danial's neck drinking her blood. "AHHHHHHH!!" came Danial's scream.

"Danial/Sis!!"

"Carlisle stop!!"

A wave of enormous magic came from Danial. Separating her and Carlisle.

--

"Ed-ward I'm-mm go--ing to--" not finishing the word Jacob came. Edward thrust a few more times before he also came just as the wave of magic, Danial had release, engulfed them. Edward force himself not to collapse on top of Jacob. They didn't feel the wave of magic surround them.


	10. The begining of everything

Hey hope you like it. RxR **: )**

In the middle of the living room both Danial and Carlisle were unconscious. No one could believed what happened. They all stood there looking at the two forms on the floor. Coming to his senses Lucifer quickly made his was to his sister "No. No, no, no. Danial wake up. Sweetie wake up. Come on. Please wake up? Please." came his teary voice. Shaking his sister to wake her. She just lay there in his arms motionless. Tears began to fall down his face. "Come on. WAKE UP!" he kept shaking her.

"Sis?" Miguel said with tears in his eyes. He quickly made his way to his sister.

Rosalie couldn't believe what her anger cause. She slowly made her way to see the young girl. "Stay away! Don't you dare come any closer." Lucifer's furious voce came. Making her stop from coming any closer.

"They will wake up" A man appeared in the middle of the room. He was dress in a light blue and white clothes.

"What do you mean? Explain yourself." an angry Lythian demanded.

"The magic she let loose took a lot out of her, and because he was in the center of it they both lost a lot of energy. Her magic is keeping her alive, but she release too much of it that it send a wave of it loose. It seems to be gone now."

"Who are you?" a confused Alice asked the man.

"No one." The man mirly stated.

"What about Carlisle? Will he be alright?" Esme asked worried about her husband.

"His seems to be in the same state like Danial. When Danial wakes he will to."

"When will they?" Alice asked

"That is up to her." with this said he was gone.

"Hey wait, what do you mean its up to her?" Lucifer tried to ask but the man was gone.

Everyone stood in silence. "Lets get them to a bed." suggested Alice. She had no idea what was going on. But standing here and doing nothing was not going to solve anything. After a moment Lythian came to Lucifer's side and took Danial from him. Jasper and Emmett made their way to get Carlisle

"Where do we put my sister." Lucifer said not taking his eye off his sister.

"You can bring her to my room." offer Rosalie.

Before Lucifer could refuse the offer Lythian spoke "Thanks Rosalie."

He mad his way to the stairs following Rosalie. Lucifer and Miguel followed angrily ,Jasper and Emmett took Carlisle to his and Esme's room.

"Could you get me a bowl of warm water and some towels. So we can clean Danials wounds." Lythian asked as soon as they got to the room.

"Yeah." Rosalie made her way to the door. Avoiding eye contact with Lucifer and Miguel.

"Lythian do you think Danial will turn in to whatever they are?" asked a sad Miguel sitting to the right of Danial holding her hand.

"I don't know. Danni is different from us. It depends on her blood now."

"What happens if the magic in her blood can't stop her from turning into one of them?" asked Lucifer making his was to the bed his sister laid in. Taking a hold of her other hand.

"Like I said I don't 'll gust have to wait and find out."

***********************************

"I love you." Edward said kissing Jacob on the lips and bringing him closer.

"I love you too." Jacob smile.

After laying there for a few minutes Jacob finally spoke."Edward."

"Mmm?"

"We have to go back to the house."

"I know, after a few more minutes though."

"Edward now. Everyone is bound to know we're missing."

"Fine. Lets go."

Getting up and putting their clothes on they headed for Edward's Volve more in love with each other than before. They didn't know that Leah Clearwater had seen them. She made her way to the pack to report her finding.

*****************************

_Where the hell am I?_ Danial awoke in the middle of a forest.

The moon was up giving her enough light to see. Thinking for a few minutes her eyes widen at the realization. _I'm in the Astral plane. Great just great. How the hell am I going to get out of here? _Looking around her she notice that Carlisle was no more than ten feet away from her. She made her way to him stomping three feet from him.

_What am I going to do if he attacks me again? I can't use my powers in this place except for orbing, but that doesn't do much. I'm the only one besides him here. He'ld find my scent anywhere I go, and seeing his speed he could get to me in a matter of minutes. Greart! What am I gong to do?_ Thinking for a few minutes she decided to orb both Carlisle and herself.

*********************************

"Done." Lythian clean his bloody hands on the warm water Rosalie had brought him

"Since we have no idea when she'll wake up. Its best if we leave her alone. Come on we have to talk with the Cullens" he added

"I'm not going anywhere until my sister awakes up." Miguel stubbornly said.

"Damn right." Lucifer agree.

"Look I know your both mad--" Both look at him. "Furious," He corrected himself, "with them right now, but Danial isn't the only one in this state. I'm sure that their worry about Carlisle too."

"Does it look like we give a damn." Lucifer stated angrily.

Lythian was losing his patients "If this was you, Danial would be looking for a way to help both you and Carlisle regardless if it was his fault or not."

Lucifer said nothing knowing what Lythian said was true. His sister would first find a way to fixes this. But he wasn't his sister and he couldn't just go up to the ones that did this to her and 'talk'. "If we find out what they are then maybe we can find a way to help them. But that involves you getting your ass down there and helping me find a way to do so."

"How is it that you didn't know they weren't human? We could have avoided this." Lucifer was getting angry for not been able to be strong like his sister was on these kind of situations. First he had lost his parents, and there might be a chance to loose his sister. _I couldn't deal with that._

"I'm not a full blooded witch like you guys. I don't have the senses you do." Lythian explained. "Why didn't you sense that something was strange about the Cullens?"

"We did sense that something was strange about the Cullens. We just didn't know it was this bad.. " Miguel said. Before they got here Danial had told them ,through her telekinesis, to make sure to keep a look out. She had a strange feeling as they neared the house, but didn't know what it was exactly.

"Well, right now we have to find a way to fixes this. If what the Angel of Destiny said is true then Danial might need some help waking up from whatever she is in."

"Right. Well, lets go talk with them." Lucifer said making his way to the door, followed by Miguel and Lythian.

oOoOo

**Midnightslash:**Oooooh what will happen to Jacob and Edward now that someone has seen them? When and how will Danial and Carlisle awake? Well, to find out you'll have to wait for the next **: 3**

Those of you that are not members of Fanfiction and have wanted to leave a review now you can. Even if your reviewing about how horrible it is. Hey at least you took the time to read it. Well RxR.


	11. Finding out

Hey everyone here's what you've been waiting for.

oOoOo

In the middle of an attic laid Carlisle's motionless form. A few feet away Danial looked through a book that looked many years old. Danial had a frustrated look on her face, "Damn it, there is nothing here that can help me. Okay Danial think what do you know about the Astral Plane. Its the plane before death and also the plane where dreams mix with reality. Also time doesn't move forward. But that's no use to me."

A groan from Carlisle got her distracted from the current problem. "Well, sleeping beauty has awaken."

Taking a moment to look an his surroundings Carlisle spoke. "Where am I? What happened?"

"In my house on the astral plane. You bit me." she answered in order.

Eyes widen. "I did what?"

"Bit me." she repeated herself.

Carlisle backed up not believing this. "Wait don--" Danial tried to warned him about the trap he was in, but it was to late.

A circle of energy appear as Carlisle past the limited perimeter of the trap. The energy blasted him forward in to the middle of the circle. Lifting his head he saw a white he got up walking forward. "No, stop. Don't move." Her warning made Carlisle stop in his tracks.

"What is going on here?" a very confused Carlisle asked not daring to move.

"You see those white rocks." he nodded

"They're crystals that trap anything it forms a circle around. If you try to move past them, it will blast you back into the circle."

"Why am I here then?"

"I didn't know if you would be safe when you awoke, so to make sure I put you there."

Carlisle just stared into space remembering what had happened to him when he smelled her blood. A smell that call to him craving to be drank. He tried to fight it, but it was no good. The smell was taunting him with that sweet scent. _How the hell could I have lost control. After all this years of keeping myself in check around human blood. But that smell ,so sweet and gentle that I couldn't resist it. What have I done to her?_

"You seem to be okay right now. My guess it that you only lost yourself control when you smelled my blood. So lets get you out of there, shall we." moving around the table

"No! Please don't." Carlisle pleaded as she came near him.

"What?" she said with a confused look.

Then she remembered that Carlisle doesn't know too much about the Astral plane. "Please just leave me here I don't want to hurt you." Carlisle asked of her.

"You know, you should have more trust in yourself. I mean after all you've been a vampire for what a little over 400 years?" she said smiling at him.

Seeing his shocked face she couldn't help but laugh at his clueless face when it came to her,even if he didn't remember her. "Who did you know I was a..."

"Vampire" she finished for him."It wasn't that hard."

"But how di--"

"I know that you've been a vampire for 400 years." she said with a smile that hid secrets."I'm a witch among other things remember?" Danial knew he didn't._ At lest not all of it._

She didn't give a chance to question what she had met. Bending down she picked up one of the crystals showing the energy of the circle break. Very carefully Carlisle walked past the remaining crystals. He didn't want to be blasted again. "Where exactly are we?" he asked

"The Astral Plane. I just have to figure out which one we're in."

"Mind explaining?"

"The Astral Plane is like a replica of the world. It the place you go before death. And the place where dreams mix with reality. I won't go into about that too complicated to understand. Now, what I need to find out is if we're in the Dream Astral Plane or the Death Astral Plane."

"How are you going to find that out?" Carlisle asked still a little confused, but seeming to understand some of the things she said.

"Well, seeing as no Angel of Death is here looking for us that means we're in the Dream Astral Plane."

"Angel of Death?"

"Yeah, an Angel of Death is the one that takes you where you need to go when you die. Only magical beings like me can see it. Anyway we need to hurry if I know my brothers they must be pissed off with you family."

"Why, my family they didn't do anything wrong."

"They jump too much into conclusions. They don't stop to think about how things happen. Now help me with this book. While we're here it won't harm you."

Carlisle carefully reach for the book, laying a hand on it and seeing that nothing happened he started to follow the directions Danial was telling him.

***************************

As Lucifer, Miguel, and Lythian reached the bottom of the stairs the reason for this whole mess came through the door. "Well, it seems that you two finally decided to show up." Lythian spoke

Lucifer and Miguel just ignored them and made there way to the living room, which was still cover with shattered glass and broken furniture. "What the hell happened here?" a shocked looking Edward asked.

"Is there something you would like to tell us Jacob?" Lucifer asked

Ignoring Lucifer, Lythian explained "Rosalie and Danial got into a fight."

"WHAT!" both shouted

"Why?"Edward added

"Why else? You two went missing. What's her face started to blame this all on Jacob and insulting him. Danial got mad, punched her, and a fight broke out. She would have been more alert if she would have know that these people weren't normal. Wouldn't she have been Jacob." Lucifer shot angrily at him. Jacob just hung his head.

"Lucifer, this wasn't his fault. I'm sure there's a very good reason why he or Billy didn't tell us about the Cullens." Lythian looked at Jacob praying that what he said was true.

"It better be a damn well good reason." Lucifer was getting impatient with all the secrets."Where are they anyway aren't we supposed to be talking on how to help my sister and that other guy?"

"What other guy?" Edward asked getting an uneasy feeling about the answer.

"Carlisle." Esme said appearing in the living room

"What? Is he alright?" Edward asked Esme as she walked in.

"I don't know he is unconscious right now."

"Don't worry, Esme, we'll help him." Lythian reassured her

"We will?" Lucifer asked

"Yes, we will. Its not his fault he lost control. There has to be something else that made him lose it."

"Like what?" Miguel was getting tired of this. He wanted to be with his sister not here with the ones that put her in the state she is in.

"I'll tell you all as soon as we are all here. Esme can you get Jasper, Alice, and Emmette?" Nodding she went up stairs to get them

********************

"Damn it we've been at it for an hour now." Danial slammed the book angrily. She was running out of patients. "What the hell am I missing."

Carlisle stayed silent studding her as she thought of a way out of this place. He feel as if he knew her, from somewhere. _But where?_ But no matter how hard he tried to remember he couldn't pinpoint where he had seen her. "There has to be something in here that can help us, but what?" Danial asked herself

"What is it that you know about this place?" Carlisle asked wanting to know more about this place.

Taking a beep breath she began to recall what she knew. "A person, if magical, can't use any of their powers except me, I can use orbing. Spells and potions might work, but there are slim chances of them working. Time can vary here. Meaning that a year could pass and It only be a day on the real plane. You don't feel hunger here, which is a good thing. The only way out is to be in the place your body is on the real plane."

"What do you mean with that last part."

"I mean that for us to get back we have to be close to our bodies, so our soul or conscience can return to our bodies with out problems. It also means that your body and mine have to be in the same place for us to return. You have no magic or are witch there's no telling if while we're returning you might get stuck here, because our bodies are separated."

"Then that would mean, if I understood you correctly, we have to be at my house for us to even have a chance to get out of here."

"That's right" Danial agreed "But we might need the help of my brothers to get us out. That would mean that I would have to find a way to communicate with them. That is going to be difficult though. Communicating outside of here takes a great deal of magic that might leave me weak afterwards." Danial paused "Either way we have to get out of here not matter what."

"Wait lets not get carry away. I don't wont to get you harmed just so you can get us out. Is there other way to get out that won't harm your physical state?"

"Not that I know of. But hey, life takes risks that one has to take. So I'll take them to reunite you with your family and me with mine. So, come on." Taking his hand before he could react he and Danial were gone in seconds.

***************************

Once everyone was gathered Lythian began to speak "So, from what I can tell you are all vampires."

"How did you know?" Edward asked shocked along side with the rest.

"Vampires!" Miguel shouted. Lucifer eyes widen.

"You mean to tell me that you people are vampires?" Lucifer asked. "Does this mean my sister will become one to?" he turned to look at Lythian.

"Like I told you before there is no way to know how Danial's blood will react to the poison."

"What do you mean 'how her blood will react to the poison' who are you exactly."

"We're witches." Miguel informed them. Not liking that they had to tell these people this, but if it was for his sister so be it.

"Witches? But I thought that they all died a long time ago?" Alice said more confused then she had ever been.

"Not all. The children of the witches that gave their life to rid the world of a powerful group survived. So, here we are, alive and kicking'" Lucifer informed them.

"Getting off topic here. Now that we now what we all are, lets get to what's more important here. And that's how to help Danial and Carlisle out of the state they are in."

"Before we get into that, Jacob I want to know why you or Billy didn't tell us about the Cullens. If I remember correctly there is some sort of hatred between Werewolves and Vampires now." Lucifer wasn't going to let Jacob off that easy.

Hanging his head Jacob felt that if maybe he had warned them this might have been avoided. Finally he spoke, "Its forbidden to speak about this to anyone that is not part of the pack. Billy thought that even if you did come to know the Cullens that your senses of being a witch might drive you from ever getting close to them."

"Well, that isn't the case know is it." it was more of a statement then a question.

"Lucifer that's enough. You got your answer whether you like it or not this wasn't his fault. The longer they stay in their current state their bodies might not response well when they come back."

"What?" Emmett asked

"If we don't hurry their screwed." Miguel put it in the simplest way he could.

As if things could not get any worse the Cullens and Jacob sensed the approaching of werewolves. Lucifer and Miguel also sensed the approaching pack. In one second they were all in the front porch. In front of them was an angry Billy, Sam, and Leah.

**oOoOo**

In the next chapter there maybe a fight between Lucifer, Miguel and the Cullens. Also I did some reseach on how a single drop of DNA could get someone pregnant. Since Carlisle bit Danial and she formed a scoure of live to keep her alive I was thinking of her becoming pregnant with Carlisle child. What do you think of a little tension between Calisle and your wondering they Carlisle and Esme still end up together in the end yes, but if you want I could change that. Tell me what you think about the **; )**


	12. Communicating

"Okay we have to hurry, this place always creeps me out" Danial stated as she and Carlisle appeared in the living room. Looking back Carlisle was trying to compose himself being his first time to orb.

"Relax; let your eyes get use to the fast change of scene." After a few second of focusing his eyes Carlisle seemed to have gotten over the haze he was in. "Better?" he nodded.

"Okay, as I told you spells and potions have a slim chance of working, but either way I'm going to try." a little doubt could be heard in her voice.

"Are you sure there is no other safer way to go communicate with them?" Carlisle pleaded her to come up with another way, one that would not harm her.

Sighs heavily "Look, the worse that could happen is if my body goes into a coma. Now, let's not waste time and get my brothers help."

"I need you to be quiet." Danial commanded. "I need to concentrate on my magic to locate my body. From there I'll try to get the attention of my brothers." she said getting into the place she had last been standing before awaking up in the Astral Plane.

"How exactly are you going to tell them where we are? How much time will you have?" Carlisle asked a little nervous

"Not sure, but I'll find a way. I'll probably have about five minutes or less, who knows? Whatever happens you need to stay where you are. Now, be absolutely quiet."

Closing her eyes she started to concentrate on the magic that her body possessed. Slowly she started to chanted

"Out of body, out of place,

Finding where I slumber away,

Awaken me now from this place"

After the third time she started to flicker within seconds she disappeared. Leaving Carlisle alone in the room. I guess there's nothing to do, but wait. God I hope she comes back alright.

************************

Tension rose in the air so heavy that you could slice it in half._ Billy? What's he doing here? Oh dear God, I'm in so much trouble now. _Jacob was panicking not knowing what to say to his father. "Is there something we could do for you?" came Esme's voice of authority. She was not one to take lightly to the ones that had hurt her son.

"We are here for Jacob." an angry Billy answered.

Jacob gulped hearing the anger in his father voice Lythian spoke before Jacob could move. "I'm afraid that he can't go with you right now, Billy."

"And why is that?" Leah bitterly asked. She hated being anywhere near this people.

"That is none of your business, Leah. Jacob will remain here, until we are done with a problem we have in our hands." Lythian was getting tired of the girl.

"What does this problem have to do with Jacob? The elders of the tribe want to speak with him. A matter very serious." Billy spoke with inpatients.

"I have no doubt about that. But like I said we need him here, the elders of your tribe can wait. Besides, if you all are willing to come near the Cullen's property it must involve them, wouldn't it?"

*In Rosalie's room*

The body of Danial lay motionless in the bedroom of Rosalie Cullen. Only a faint white glow could be seen if carefully looked at. Eyes snapped open. Hands ball into fists trying to move, but unable to. God, what is this pain? My whole body feels like it's on fire. In her neck teeth marks could be seen. The pain started in the marks flowing and brining pain to all over her body. The teeth marks felt like they had their own beat, each beat brought more pain.

On her right shoulder, the triquetra mark, hurt just as pain. Shit! The mark on my shoulder hurts like hell. What the hell's it doing? Unknown to her the bite she received from Carlisle was poisonous. The pain from both marks was making it difficult for her to make a sound. Putting all her being into it she painfully inhale letting out a bloody scream that filled the whole house.

*back ar the porch*

"I can see by your reaction, I'm right." Lythian did not like this.

"Your right, but not all of them, only one. Edward." Sam finally spoke.

Before anyone could even speak a scream came from the house. All turned to where it came. "Danial!!" Lucifer orbed to the room where he had left his sister.

Orbing into the room Lucifer came to face with his sister struggling with pain. He rushed to her side he heard her struggle to talk. "What is it? What are you trying to tell me?"

The door of the room burst open coming through it was Miguel and Lythian shortly followed by the Cullen's and Jacob. "Sis! You're awake."

"I'll check on Carlisle" Esme disappeared out of the room with.

"How is she?" Jacob said coming into the room.

"Is she alright?" Edward followed.

"Everyone shut up!! She's trying to speak." Lucifer shouted. "What is it?"

Try as she might the words could not come out right. A quick look to the clock on the night stand showed time was righting out. Each second was valuable time and Danial knew it. Still her words came out broken.

"What?"

"Shut up." Lucifer tried to hear what she was saying.

Danial screamed when the pain doubled. In tring to use her telekinesis to communicate with Lucifer Danial found out the pain in her body would only doubled. She started to gasp for air slowly feeling herself suffocating.

"Danial? Lucifer move let me see her." Lythian commanded.

"What's happening? What's wrong with her?" moving aside Lucifer asked Lythian. He knew that when Lythian's voice took that tone things weren't right.

"She's struggling to breath. Danial, you need to come down."

She shook her head no. "Sis, come on please tell us how to help your." Miguel desperately asked her.

"Spell."

Using all her remaining time and energy Danial's body through the same white glow it did before, but not as much, over her body having the same effects. Her body went motionless again and her breath automatic.

"Danial? No, come on don't do this. Wake up, WAKE UP!!" Lucifer cried. Shaking Danail's, once again, motionless body.

He buried his head in her neck as a few tears streamed down his face. "WHY!!" Lucifer screamed fist punched the side of the bed. Everyone could hear the sorrow he was in.

Miguel was in no better condition. His head hanged and fists shook by his side. _Why can't I help her? Why am I always the useless one in the family? First mom and dad. Now my sisters is in god knows where and I can't be of any use to my brother or Lythian._ "Whatever your thinking don't." Lucifer's voice interrupted is thoughts.

Standing and whipping his face of the tears Lucifer began to speak. "We've wasted enough time blaming ourselves and others. But Danial has figure out a way to communicate with us. Instead of fighting with Carlisle and blaming him for doing this to her she put that aside and worked with him."

"How do you know?" Miguel's small voice asked.

"I just do." Lucifer

"He's wont awake. Why didn't Carlisle wake up?" Esme called coming through the door.

"They weren't waking up. It was a communication. They need our help to get them awake." Lythian told her.

"But how?"

"First, we need to put our anger aside." Lythian answered, looking at both Lucifer and Miguel.

"JACOB WE'RE LEAVING NOW." came Billy's angry yelled from the front yard.

"Son of a--"

"Don't, I have to go with them. If the elders want to speak with me then it must be urgent." Jacob said as he turns to the door. Before reaching it he called out, "Let me know how she is, okay."

"We will." Lucifer assured him

"Jacob." Lythian's voice made him stop at the door, but he didn't turn back to look at him. "Be careful, the elders of the tribe only cause trouble when they summon a pack member to see them immediately. Like I said before if Billy and they are willing to come here it has to do with the Cullen. That will lead to trouble. Just make sure to come find us when they are through talking with you okay." The only answer he got was a nod.

oOoOo

Finally I'm through. There will be a fight but in later chapters. I still need to know if you people want Danial to have Carlisle's child. I'll find a way for Carlisle and Esme to still be together in the end if you want. This story is still MPREG that is coming real soon don't worry. RxR


	13. Finding out the truth

_What's taking her so long?_ an impatient Carlisle paced the living room. Turning around the figure of Danial suddenly appeared being throw back. "Danial!" he ran to her side.

She was coughing while at the same time trying to get air into her lungs. "Come on breath. Relax." Carlisle was holding her in a sitting position.

"AHHHHHHH!! Shit that hurts. What the hell did your bite do to my body!" she asked angrily, still feeling the fiery pain that the bite and mark on her right shoulder caused her.

Carlisle flinched at the pain in her voice. Instead of answering, he worked on trying to get her breathing back to normal. Once her breathing was back to normal and she was more calm he lifted her bride-style and carried her to the long couch. Danial was fighting to keep her eyes open. _This can't be good._ "Danial. Don't go to sleep. You need to stay awake." Carlisle said with worry in his voice.

"I'm trying, but that spell took a lot out of me. I think that now I'm more connected to my body. The pain in my shoulder is still there." she informed him. "Carlisle, what is the bite doing to me?"

Sighing he began to explain the affects of the bite. "When vampires bite a human" she gave him a look "or other beings we release a poison in them that turns them into a vampire. Its a very painful process that takes three days."

"Great." Danial sigh. "huuahhh" she clinched her right shoulder feeling a shock of pain go through it.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked in alarmed

"No! That spell still has me connected to my body, like I told you." she buried her head in the cushings of the couch trying to withstand the pain.

Without even thinking Carlisle lifted her got on the couch and brought her to his chest. Danial clinched to his shirt as more of the pain kept coming._ Dear God, what have I done to her? She's only a kid hasn't even lived her life to the fullest. _Carlisle buried his head in her hair feeling more guilty then when he turned any of his kids to vampires. _What is it that so different about her that has me like this. I can't help but want to keep her safe and make sure she never feels pain again._ "You keep your promise even after all these years." Danial's pained voice broke his thoughts.

Slowly he looked down at her that when it all came rushing back to him. The girl he had met over 400 years ago. Shock took over his face, which only got a giggle out of Danial seen as he finally figure out who she was. "Christina?" she nodded

"It took you long enough to remember me didn't it." she whined as another shot of pain came to her.

"But, but how is it that your here? How can you be alive?" Carlisle asked his voice finally came back.

"That is a long story. I'll tell you when we get out of here. I promise AHHHHHHH!!" she clinched her shoulder feeling it on fire. It brought tears to her eye, but they didn't fall. "Its okay just hold on. Try to resist it." Carlisle brought her back to his chest.

He tried to shield her from the pain she was feeling. Knowing that no matter what he did he would have to watch her go through the process that was slowly turning into her into what he and his family are. All Carlisle could do was sit there and hear her stop herself from crying out from the pain he had put on her. "I'm sorry I broke my promise." he apologized

"You didn't. This isn't your fault no matter how much you are blaming yourself in that head of yours." Danial reassured him.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

****************************

Once again the Cullen's, Montenegro's, and Lythian were in the living room. Putting aside whatever issues they had before. "Okay, how do we help Carlisle and your sister to wake up?" Esme asked worried sick for Carlisle's sakes.

"Rirst of all we need to figure out what Danni tried to tell us." Lythian instructed.

"What did she say? Or what did you understood from her." Alice asked

"I heard her say Ask Lan." frowning Miguel turned to Lucifer "Who's Lan?"

"I think she meant something else, Miguel."

"Lucifer orb to the house and get the book." Lythian ordered

"What? You want me to take the book out of the house? What if we alert an--"

"Right now this is more important then them. While your there get the crystals that way the house will be protected."

Not liking this one bit Lucifer orbed to the house. "What book is he getting?" Emmett asked.

"Its a book that contains every magical being, spell, potion, and items that our family has in countered over the centuries." Miguel explained.

"Right. There we may find out where Danni and Carlisle are." Lythian informed them

"So it will help us wake Carlisle and Danial?"

"Yes, but we still have to figure out Danni's message."

"Why do you call her Danni?" asked Jasper

"Oh, that's just the nickname I gave her when we were kids." Lythian smiled. He remembered when he had given Danial that name. "She hated it because it sounded like a boy name."

"You are all real close." Esme stated.

"Yeah, she's the only one that could have kept use together after the death of our grandfather. She has this smile that makes you forget your problems. It's like she knows that no matter how bad and horrible things are things will be okay at the end."

"Yeah, even when we are hunting demons she always makes thing better."

"Hunting demons?" this got Edwards and all the Cullens attention

"Miguel." Lythian sighed

"Sorry, it slipped out."

A light appeared revealing Lucifer holding a thick and old looking book under one had and a wooden chest in the other. "I got the book and crystals." seeing their faces he could tell that something wasn't right."What?"

"You people hunt demons?" Esme asked

Now he knew what was going on. _Damnit Miguel why can't you keep your mouth shut?_ Edward's eyes widen. He heard Lucifer's thoughts. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Lucifer asked creaped out by his stare.

"I heard your thoughts. I couldn't hear them before, but now I can." a shock Edward said.

"You have psychic powers?" Lucifer asked for some reason he was not surprised by this.

"Yeah, whatever sense we had the strongest when we were humans grow into an ability when turned into a vampire. How come I couldn't before?"

"How about we save all this for when we get Danni and Carlisle awake, hmmm" Lythian said.

Putting the book down Lucifer began to look through it. All the Cullens gather around to have a better look at it. "Now, whatever you do don't touch the book."

"Why?" Rosalie asked. Starting to think they didn't trust them with it.

"The book is blessed with Montenegro blood. That means that only members of our family can touch the book. You can look at it from a distance, but if you come to close to it...just watch. Emmett make a grab for the book."

Hesitantly Emmett went to touch the book. Just a few inches before touching it the book snapped close,causing all the Cullens to jump back, and launched itself to the other side of the living room. Lucifer laughed at their faces. "I'm sorry I don't mean to laugh but the look you people got was priceless."

"Yeah, its not easy to scare a vampire." Miguel laughed a little.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way lets get started." Lythian said. "What do we know from what Danni was able to tell us?

"That their okay, but still need our help to get out." Miguel answered very proudly.

Everyone just looked at him. "What? They have to be in order to communicate with us."

"Didn't she say Spell?" Alice stated "Maybe you need to make one. You can make up spells, right?"

"Yeah. You just have to be careful on how to say it." Lythian warned

"The last thing she said was Ask Lan." Miguel said.

"I don't think so, it sounded more like Ast Lane" Edward advice.

"That sounds more like it." Lucifer started to look through the book. "All we need to do is figure out what that is or what it means. And we can start writing a spell."

Thinking for a few minutes Emmett spoke, "Maybe its the place their at."

"Meaning?" Lucifer asked.

"Well, I was just thinking what that guy that appeared after your sister and Carlisle went unconscious said."

"That's right. He said that Danni formed a source of life around her. Now why would she need to do that if she was only unconscious." Lythian said going into deep though.

"What if they're in a different place." Lucifer's eyes widen when saying the word place.

"PLANE!!" Lucifer, Miguel and Lythian shouted together.

"What? What is it?" Esme said fearing that something was wrong.

"Emmett your a genius." Lythian said which brought a smile to Emmett's face proud to have helped.

"Can you explain?" Esme asked.

"Yeah. Well there are different planes that can contain different realities. There are only a few that we know about."

"Like which ones?" asked Jasper.

"Like the opposite plane. In it are our counter-selfs. Who are right now doing the same thing we are. That plane holds your opposite self, if your good here then your evil in the opposite plane. Hence its name. There are many more besides that."

"Wow, our opposites that's so cool." Alice was excited about this.

"Okay so we know they're in a different plane but which one? What does Ast. stand for. Ast. Ast. Ast." it suddenly hit him as he turned to a page in the book. "Here it is the Astral Plane!! Their in the Astral Plane. Thats why Danni needed a life source."

"Your right. The Astral Plane separates one's soul or mind from the body. Leaving it in a dead like state." Lucifer added.

"What's the Astral Plane?" Rosalie asked

"Here." Lucifer turned the book for them to see.

Alice strated to read being careful not to touch the book. "The Astral Place is a paralle demantion or reality that has two branches or planes. Both branches nuetral and no magic can be use in them. The first plane is the Dream plane. It is a replica of the world one lives in. A person with pyschic abilities, if train, can cross over to this plane only in sleep. Very rarly can they cross in conscous form. The Second plane is the Death plane. This plane is for Death to wonder as it collects the souls of the newly dead. Beings trapted here will have no hope to get out. There is not known spell or potion that has not killed the one being rescue when tried."

The Cullen looked up at the three witches.

"They're in the Dream Plane." Lythian said.

"Carlisle could die?" Esme asked.

"It is a chance. It has only been tried twice." Lucifer said.

Room was silence as the new problem was settling in. "Esme, Danni will know what to do once we start I'm sure." Lythian reassured her.

"He could die."

"We have to try other wise he will die." Lucifer was trying to her to agree with trying.

Mastering her courage Esme agreed. "We need to get their bodies and put them in the same room." Lythian said.

"Why do they need to be in the same room?"

"Because Carlisle is not a witch and since Danni is it would be a lot easier to get them out. If they are in separate rooms Carlisle might get trapped in the for good or worse. I don't want to move Danni. Who knows what could happen if we do. Emmett and Jasper can you two put Carlisle in Rosalie's room beside Danni?"

Both nodded and headed upstairs. "Lets all go up to the room and work on from there. All we need is to make a spell strong enough to get them both back and then finally this nightmare can end" Lythian said taking the book and crystals with him. The rest followed right behind him.

************************

"The elders are waiting for you" Billy told Jacob.

Sam, Leah, and Billy left leaving Jacob standing there looking at the door he was about to enter. After a few second, with a sigh he went up the small stairs and through the door. There was a large table opposite to the door, where the four elder of the tribe sat. "Come in and take a seat." the eldest of the four said.

Jacob took a seat in the chair that was facing the elders. "Jacob, do you know why you've been summoned?" the eldest spoke.

"No." came Jacob's reply

"Jacob Black you have been accused of going against the tribe."

Jacob's eye's widen."What!" he shot up from his seat.

"Sit down Jacob. I'm not through."

"You were seen by one of the pack members with a vampire, one of the Cullens, Edward I believed it was said to be him. You two were seen in an intimate way. We want to know if this is true from you."

Jacob didn't answer only stayed quiet. _What do I tell them. If I deny this the pack will be on my case every time I transform. But if I tell them the truth then who knows what they'll do. Damn what am I going to do._

_Tell them the truth._ Jacob's conscience said

_What! Are you crazy._

_Look. you love Edward right._

_Yeah, but--_

_That doesn't matter right now. You love him. He loves you. Are you willing to give up this shot at love? Even if its for the pack? He proved to you that he doesn't care who learns of his love for you. Now what are you going to do? Deny this and wonder if you did the right choice, just for the pack. Or are you going to admit it and hope for the best? _With this said his conscience left leaving him to decide what to choose

"Jacob we're waiting."

Looking straight at the eldest Jacob spoke. "Yes. Its true"

"Excuse me." the elder on the far right said.

"I am in love with Edward Cullen. And I don't care if its forbidding. I love him." a weight had lifted off his shoulders. Proud of admitting this to the ones he had been feared would find out.

"You would do right to watch your mouth. This... love you claim to have for him will stop now."

"No, it won't. You can't tell me who I can or can't love."

"Are you defying my orders?"

"Yes. Screw the tribe and its rules. Why is it that we hate them? What did they do to us? Because I can bet you they didn't even want to be what they are right now."

"ENOUGH!! You are here by expelled of the pack and the Quileut tribe! Take whatever belongings you have and leave!" he elder shouted his command.

"That's fine with me. I'll be out of this place in no time." Jacob was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Arriving at the house he made for his room to gather what little things he had. Grabbing a duffel bag he started to pack. "Jacob what are you doing" Billy's voice came from the door

"What does it look like? I'm leaving this place."

"What they kicked you out? I didn't think they would go this far."

Turning to his father Jacob was angry that he agreed with them."What? You knew why the elders summoned me for?"

"Of course. Jacob how can you even go near them. Those people aren't even human."

"Neither are we. We have abilities no regular humans have. How are we even human?"

"At least we're alive they don't even have hearts."

"They do. They can feel just as well as we can. They may not breath and their hearts may not beat, but they can still feel love, hate, hurt, and guilt."

Billy didn't say anything else knowing he couldn't change Jacob's mind when it was settled on something with strong emotions. Finishing the last of his packing Jacob headed for the front door. "I hope you don't regret this." Jacob stopped at the door.

Turning around to look at his father one last time he spoke "I won't." Walking out the door and heading to his new live away form boundaries.

oOoOo

With all the reviews I got Danial will get pregnant with Carlisle's child. Yes, Esme and Carlisle will still be together at the end. Or will they? You will be suprised at what I have in store for you with this couple. But to find out you'll have to wait for the rest of the chapters. Next chapter Danial and Carlisle will wake up. (Finally!!) RxR


	14. Farewellfor now

With Carlisle and Danial in place Lucifer, Miguel and Lythian worked on the spell that would awaken his sister and Carlisle. Tension was rising in the bedroom. All were nervous to see how all of this was to take place. "I think we got it." Lucifer said walking up to the bed.

"All we need now is the Athame." Miguel said

"What for?"

"Since they're in the Astral Plane we figure that summoning them by their blood has a higher chance of working, and hopefully risk the chances of death." Lucifer explained.

"Right. We also need your help." Lythian turned to Emmett, Jasper and Edward.

"Why? What help can we be?" Jasper asked.

"Like Lucifer said we need to summon them by their blood. And as I saw how Carlisle reacted to Danni's blood, even though it wasn't his fault, I want to make sure that whatever mad him lose control will not happen again. We'll have him restrained." Lythian explained. The three brothers nodded understanding Lythian's worries.

"You never did explain why or how Carlisle lost control." Miguel said as a matter of fact.

"If you think about Carlisle is a doctor which means he has been around blood many times. So why did he lose control at the sight and smell of Danni's blood. True that she is different from us, but still she is not that different that her blood would have made Carlise lose his self-control. There is something else at work here." Lythian stated. Turning to Lucifer he continued.

"Remember when you all got here and said that you had come back from vanquishing a demon." Lucifer nodded. "Well, this might have been their doing. If you think about it why would demons suddenly be getting more powerful? Why come here of all places? They want something and don't want us to find out what."

"You have a point. Demons have been able to hid themselves from us. Something or someone has to be giving them more power." Lucifer claimed. "Come on lets hurry. I don't want a demon to attack while Danial is like this. You have that Athema?" Lucifer asked Lythian.

"Right here." opening his hand a black and silver knife appeared on Lythians hand.

"Lets get started."

Miguel took his place to Lucifer's right looking at Danial and Carlisle. Lythian made his way to Danial's side cutting her right wrist enough to draw some blood but not to be fatal. Next he cut Carlisle's left hand cutting just enough to draw some blood. Their bloody wrists were put top of each other, their blood mixing. Unknown to them this would cause them more problems in the near future. "Okay Emmett. Edward. At the first sign of awakening from Carlisle you restrain him. Jasper I want you to get Danial and step into the circle I made with the crystals." Jasper nodded looking at the incomplete circle worried.

"As soon as your in the circle I'll place the last crystal to make sure Carlisle can't get anywhere near you." Miguel reassured him.

They all got into positions. Lucifer, Miguel and Lythian at the foot of the bed. Emmett and Edward stood by Carlisle's side. Jasper stood by Danial's and the rest stood far to not disturb them. All ready Lucifer, Miguel, and Lythian began.

"Power of the sister rise,

Course unseen across the skies,"

--

Danial's head shot up feeling the pain in her shoulder in increase."Are you all right?" Carlisle asked.

"No. The pains increasing. They must have found a way to get us out of here." Danial said through clinched teeth.

--

"Come to us, we call you near."

--

"Carlisle take us to Rosalie's room."

"Why?"

"That's the room I talked to my brothers. I saw a picture of her and Emmett on the nightstand. Now hurry!" Danial shouted feeling another shot of pain come at her.

Not waiting to be told a third time Carlisle picked her up and carried her to Rosalie's room. It seem that in this plane he didn't have fast speed. Arriving in the room he pause in front of the bed. "Put me in the right. That's the place I was in." came Danial's pained voice.

Hurrying Carlisle place her where she said. For some reason he knew that he had to go to the left of her. He took her right hand into his left giving it a gentle squeeze.

--

"Come to us and settle here."

--

Their joined hands started to get a faint gold glow. "You have a lot of explaining to do when we get back." Carlisle said. Danial only smiled.

--

"Blood to blood

I summon thee.

Blood to blood, return to me."

Their bodies suddenly were surrounded in a gold glow. A sharp intake of breath came from Danial who was quickly picked up by Jasper and taking to the circle of crystal, before Miguel placed the last crystal. Edward and Emmett where holding Carlisle who was trying to get to was now in front of the circle. The cut in her right wrist was very slowly healing. "Carlisle stop!" Esme shouted

"Stay back Esme." Lythian warned.

"Carlisle." all eyes turned to Danial.

"Danial what's wrong?" Lucifer asked concerned as to why his sister sounded in pain.

Ignoring him Danial weakly turned her head to Carlisle. Struggling a little she spoke."Carlisle listen to me. You have to fight this. Whatever is making you like this you have to over come it. I don't blame you for what happened. This wasn't you fault. Remember the promise?"

That last part repeated itself over in his head. Soon his eye's glowed white everyone all gasped. Lucifer, Miguel, and Lythian for seeing that Carlisle was under a hypnoses spell. The rest were just shock. Carlisle dropped to his knees, eyes widen and looking at Danial's face, a smile was on it. Not a frown or look of horror but a smile that said 'everything's fine.' "Lucifer, remove the crystals." Danial ordered.

Seeing as things were okay Lucifer removed the crystals with a wave of his hand. Danial ,although in pain, was settled on her feet taking a step toward Carlisle and hugged him. "See this wasn't your fault. You were under a hypnoses spell."

"Carlisle." Esme slowly made her way to them.

Carlisle turned to his wife smiling to see her. He looked back at Danial, she nodded. Getting up Carlisle took Esme into a kiss that was purely love. Lucifer and Miguel went to their sister's side hugging her as if afraid that letting go she would be disappear. "We're so glad to have you back sis." Miguel said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad to be back, sweetie" Danial kissed his temple and hugging him closer to her. Suddenly another shot of pain came to her making her scream in pain.

"Danial what's wrong? What's going on?" Lucifer asked going into panic.

"Its the poison." Carlisle answered making his way to them.

"What do you mean? What poison?" Miguel asked fearing that he may lose his sister.

"A bite form a vampire contains poison. That is how we become vampires. Unfortunately, the process takes three days."

"You mean shes going to be in pain for three days until she becomes a vampire." Carlise nodded.

"Carlisle, is there anything you can do?" Lythian asked

"No the poison has already spread out too much for me to do a thing. I'm sorry."

Frowning Lythian picked Danial up and headed out the door. "Wait. Where are you going?" Carlisle asked following him. The rest followed as well.

"To the house. Lucifer get the book and crystals. Miguel orb to my car and start it the keys are inside." Lythian shouted going down the hall.

"Lythian, I know your upset with this. But I think its best if she stays here. We could look after her." Carlisle called after him.

"Lythian, why don't we just orb her to the house its faster?" Lucifer asked following down the stairs.

"Don't!" Danial cried "Using any kind of powers or magic only increases the pain."

"I figured as much" Lythian said. A frown covered his face. _Shit now how are we suppose to stop the poison if we can't use magic on her?_

Walking out the front door. Night had already come, to his guess it was about midnight. Going to his car Lythian put Danial in the passenger seat. Coming behind him Carlisle was still insisting for Danial to say. "Lythian, listen to me this process has unpredictable effects. Danial might lash out at you or her brothers. We can help her here." Carlisle insisted.

"That's why its best for her to be at the house. If she does attack we'll be ready. She's a powerful witch as she may have told you. Her powers combined with the strength of a vampire you people won't be able to handle it." Lythian rounding the car to get to the drivers side. Shit I forgot the Athame.

"Lucifer take Miguel and go on ahead. Get Danial's room ready for her."

"Alright, be careful on your way back." Lucifer called out getting in the car with his brother and driving off.

Lythian went inside to retrieve anything they might have forgotten. Opening the door Danial getting out and leaning on the side of the back door. Carlisle rushed to her side helping her stand. "You should't have gotten out. Your only wasting your energy." Carlisle told her.

"I'll be fine. Now stop your worrying, all of you." she looked over his shoulder looking at the guilty look that was on all their faces. "Especially you Rosalie." Rosalie looked at her with pained eyes.

"Come here." Danial extended her hand to Rosalie.

Rosalie was shocked that Danial was not blaming her for getting her in this mess. Slowly she made her way to her. Standing in front of her Danial hugged her. A warmth shot through Rosalie bringing tears to her face. "I don't want you to blame yourself for what happened or curse who you are. Do you hear me." Danial held Rosalie at arms length. Rosalie's eye widen

Clinching her shoulder Danial continue."You and I are a lot alike. I hated being who I was. I hated that I had to sacrifice having a life even feel human just because I was born a witch. Even though you may not like who you are you have to find the good in it. But you have to work at it to find that good." Letting go of her Danial turned to Esme. "It was nice to meet you." extending her arm.

"Like wise." Esme said shaking her hand.

Danial brought her in a hug as well. Esme was overwhelmed by Danial's warmth and kindness. Something inside her told her to care for Danial, almost like a child. "Your a great person. Hold on to your family and no matter how hard things get you keep on holding." Danial whispered to her.

Confused but understanding her words Esme nodded. Pulling apart Danial was hit with another shot of pain making her fall. Esme caught her before fallen on her knees. "Danial!" turning around Lythian ran to her side. "What the hell are you doing out of the car?"

"I just wanted to say good-by." Danials said through clinch teeth.

"You need to be more careful." Lythian picked her up and set her back in the passenger seat. Getting into the drivers seat Lythian put the car in drive and drove off.

oOoOo

The next chapter will mostly be about Jacob and Edward. Also Jacob will find out his pregnant. So just have a little more patients.


	15. Secrets are found

An exhausted Jacob found himself in front of the house, he had left hours ago, facing the owners. An eerie silences fell between the two. "Is Lythian here?" the question broke the silence.

"I'm afraid he isn't. But I think a better question would be what is a young man like yourself doing outside this late in the night?" Carlisle asked.

Saddness overtook Jacob. Even though he didn't care for the tribe anymore it still hurt to be kicked out of the place you called home. With a lump in his throat he answered, "I, uh, I was kicked out of my home by the elders."

Complete shock came to their faces. Esme thought she might go into tears, when Danial's words came to her. Jacob may not be a member of her family, but she wasn't about to let him go this late at night. She made her way to Jacob bringing him into a hug, knowing he was being strong, but inside he was in pain. This move shocked the rest of them. Letting go of him Esme spoke, "Come on in Jacob you must be exhausted." Before Jacob could turn down her offer Esme held her hand up. "I won't take no for an answer. Besides I think its best that you stay here, don't you think so Carlisle?" Esme turned to her husband.

"That's right. Come on in Jacob there is something you have to know."

As they all gather in the still messy living room Carlisle began to explain to Jacob. "...and according to Lythian the strength a vampire gets combine with Danial's powers would be very difficult for us to restrain Danial, if she would unexpectedly attack. They decided to take her home where it would be better for her."

It took time for the information to sink in. So many shock in one day it's a wonder he hasn't gotten a headache. "Jacob, if you don't mind me asked why did the elders of your tribe kicked you out." Esme asked.

Not looking into her eyes Jacob hung his head. _Edward._ Looking up Jacob answered her, "I don't want to talk about that right now, if you don't mind."

She nodded understanding him. Edward on the other hand had heard his name in Jacob's thoughts. "We need to find you someplace to sleep." Esme broke the silence.

"I'm taking the guest room on account my room was used to get them back and there is still blood in the bed." Rosalie informed.

All heads turned to her in confusion. "Why would you use the guest room you don't need sleep?" Edward asked.

"For your information I for once am tired from tonights evens. And I thought that resting and use that sleep mode you do from time to time would be great for tonight. I think we all need it." Rosalie said getting up and disappearing up stairs shortly follow by Emmett.

"Don't mine Rosalie to much. Now where can you stay?" Esme went into deep thought.

"He could stay in my room." Edward offer. "I'm not tried so he could stay in my bed tonight."

"That's very kind of you to offer Edward. Jacob do you mind using Edwards room?" Carlisle asked. Not trusting his voice Jacob only shook his head.

"Edward show Jacob to your room. I think the rest of us should go to your room and get some rest, like Rosalie suggested." Esme said getting up from the couch followed by Carlisle, Alice and Jasper.

"Come on I'll show you my room." Edward got up and hurried Jacob up the stairs.

Jacob was let speechless upon entering Edward's room._ Wow. _Was Jacob's first reaction to the huge room. "You like it?" Edward wrap his arms round Jacob's waist.

_Yeah it awesome. _"I like it when you talk to me in your thoughts." Edward smiled turning Jacob around bringing him into a passionate kiss. Putting all the love he felt for him into it.

After a few moments they separated, but not letting go of each other. Jacob unleash the tears he had being holding back. Edward just kept on hugging him bringing whatever comfort he could. "Jacob, love what happen? Why did they do this to you?"

Bringing Jacob to the bed Edward whipped the tears that were still coming down his eyes. "The elders some how found out about you and me in the woods earlier today."

"What? How? Who told them? Oh, Jacob I'm so sorry." Edward quickly brought him close.

"Don't be." Jacob said looking up at Edward. "The elders wanted me to forget about you. And when I told them no they expelled me. But I don't care, because I love you."

"I love you as well more them you know. I just wish it wouldn't have to cause you this much trouble." Edward said kissing Jacob on the lips.

"It doesn't matter now. As long as I know you love me."

"More then life itself." Edward brought Jacob more closer. "You must be exhausted, come on get some sleep."

"Would it be okay if I take a shower first?"

"Of course, the bathroom is down the hall." Getting his bag Jacob made his way to the bathroom crossing Alice's room.

-------------

Inside her room Alice was shocked from what she heard. She was the only one "awake" that could have heard them._ Edward and Jacob? Well that explains where they disappeared to. Jacob must be having it rough being expel from his home. Still I'm happy for them both, but how will the rest of the family take it,_ she thought. Over the years she had learned how to keep her mind from being read. Making it easy to think without being heard by Edward. _But does it really matter? Well to me not as long as my brothers happy. _With this she went to "sleep" probably the first time in many months.

-------------

Jacob finally enter the room. He didn't expect Edward to pick him up as he entered. Which made Jacob let out a small yelp. "God, Edward you scared me." Jacob whisper not wanting to be heard by the others.

Edward only chuckled. Taking Jacob to the bed making sure he got well covered, it could get cold in this time of year, even for a newly werewolf. Settling beside him Edward brought Jacob close gently running his hand through his hair. It was soothing and within minutes Jacob was fast asleep, but not before whispering an I love you to Edward. Who kissed him very gently "Love you too." Edward said before going to his own way of sleep.

*Three days later*

It could be said that "sleeping" next to Jacob's warm body was the best sleep Edward had gotten in years. Waking up was just as good. The same can be said about Jacob. Slowly opening his eyes and coming face to face with Edwards beautiful face. "Sleep well?" Edward asked with a kiss on the lips. Sleepily Jacob nodded not wanting to get up just yet.

This day everyone had decided to let Jacob say until the three days were over. Rosalie's room was cleaned for her to move back in it, leaving the guest room to Jacob. Making Edward unhappy, but not stopping him from sneaking into Jacob's room at night. The three days when by fast, much too fast for the liking of Edward and Jacob.

----

"The three day process should end about midnight tonight." Carlisle told her. Carlisle and Esme were in the living room deciding what to do.

"Carlisle you can't blame yourself for this. You heard what she said, this wasn't your fault." Esme tried to comfort him, but seeing it was not working.

"I know, but I can't help but be responsible of what happened. While we were in the Astral Plane, if you could have heard how she tried to hold back her cries of pain." Carlisle's eyes took a look of distance. "Remember when I told of the girl that I met when I just becoming a vampire." "Yeah."

"She was her. That girl is Danial."

"How?"

"I don't know, but when she reminded me of the promise I made to her the memories just came flying back to me. I even remember her name, Christina."

"That's a lovely name. But how is it that shes here now?"

"Like I said she never got to tell me. Maybe tomorrow we'll find out."

------

Very early the next morning Jacob awoke with a sickening feeling in his stomach. Feeling the need to throw up he dash to the bathroom wakening Edward in the process. Not wasting a second Edward went after him, but found the door to the bathroom locked. "Jacob open the door," all Edward got was the sound of Jacob throwing up. "Jacob come on open the door."

Not waiting any longer Edward forced the door open, which alerted everyone downstairs. Once open he saw that Jacob sat in front of the toilet looking pale. "Are you all right?" Edward asked making his way to Jacobs side.

All Jacob did was throw up some more. Edward could do nothing except hold his hair back and rub his back. "What's going on?" Alice appeared in the door way. Everyone else appeared behind her.

"I don't know." Edward said looking very concerned about Jacob. Who seem to have puke all his guts out.

"Jacob, are you alright?" Esme said making her way to his side.

He only shook his head. _Edward I don't feel so well. I'm feel very weak. _"Don't worry Jacob, we'll get Carlisle to look at you." Jacob nodded.

"Dear God Jacob your very pale." Esme said bringing a cold hand to his forehead making him shiver.

"Well, that's plain to see." Rosalies remarked.

"Rosalie don't start that right now, can't you see this isn't the time." Carlisle frowned at his daughter.

Making his way to stand, with Edwards help, Jacob suddenly felt very dizzy. Not being able to hold his footing Jacob fainted. Edward reacted in time to catch him. "Jacob!" Esme shouted.

"Edward take him to the car and get him to the hospital. There I can see what's wrong with him." Carlisle commanded.

Picking Jacob up Edward notice that he felt lighter. _Damn it what the hell is going on around here._ Edward quickly made his way to the front door where his Volver was.

"Carlisle, do you think its that bad?" Esme asked following her husband and son, also followed by Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

"He's much too pale and for him to have fainted something has to be seriously wrong. He's also a werewolf how often does a werewolf faint out of the blue." he informed her. "Esme stay here with the rest in case Lythian comes to inform us about Danials." Esme nodded.

Quickly getting Jacob in his Volvo Edward speed to the hospital. Carlisle close behind him in his Mercedes._ Don't worry Jacob Carlisle will find out what's wrong with you. _Edward glance at Jacob. In a matter of minutes they were at the hospital. Edward hurried in with Jacob in his armes. Carlisle ahead of him. "Dr. Cullen." a surprise nurse called.

"Nurse! Get a room ready! I want his heart monitor and a stats report on his health, quickly! " Carlisle commanded.

"Carlisle, he is going to be fine right?" Edward asked getting more nervous by the second. He was sure if his hearts still had a beat it would be going 100 beats per second.

"I'm not sure. The other day I started to see some changes on his features. His refusal to eat only got me more suspicious. Now him fainting, there has to be something very wrong with him." Carlisle explain as he and a nurse were busy checking Jacob.

That did nothing to help Edward. _Please, whatever this is don't let it be fatal. I can't lose him. Please!_ For about two hours exams were done on Jacob, every kind was done to him. Blood was also taking to have some test done on it. Finally Carlisle stopped to look at the still unconsciousness Jacob. "Carlisle?" Edward asked taking a step towards him.

"I don't get it he seems to be fine. I can't find any symptoms of any kind of illness." Carlisle frowned. For the first time, in many years, he was clueless of what was wrong with a patient. _But Jacob is no ordinary patient. So that means I have to think out of the ordinary to find out what's wrong with him. Lets see what do I know? He has lost of appetite, tiredness, throwing up. If I didn't know better I would say his-- _"Carlisle, what is it?" Edward interrupted his thoughts

Carlisle sat down on the chair next to Jacob looking at him and taking a glimpse at the monitor. He seem stable his heart rate normal, temperature at 98.8 degrees, normal and blood pressure normal. _This is all wrong._

It wasn't until much later that Jacob showed any signed of waking up. Edward was at his side immediately. "Jacob, how do you feel?" he asked hands a little shaking, forgetting that Carlisle was in the other side of the bed.

"Tired." came his weak voice.

Carlisle watch in amazed how his son held Jacob's hand with cared and if he was correct there was love in his eyes for the young boy. Carlisle smile and stood from the chaired. "Well, it seems you two have taking a liking to each other."

Jacob's eyes widen looking to his left and seeing Carlisle. Taking a better look at his surroundings he notice that he wasn't in his room. "Where am I?"

Edward only smile kissing him in the temple, not caring if Carlisle was there to see them. Jacob was awake and looking a bit better then he was. Carlisle smiled taking in the picture the two made. "Mind telling me when this happened? Not that I'm mad just curious."

Taking a deep breath Edward told him of their first encounter, which was awkward, and of his growing feelings for Jacob. On his part Jacob told Carlise of the elders and how they wanted him to forget about Edward and the love he felt for him. "I refuse and shouted to them that not even for the pack would I forget the love I felt for Edward."

"So, that's why they exile you form the pack." Jacob only nodded. Carlisle when into deep thought_ If they have had sexual relationships then there is a possibility he could be...but then how could that be possible._ "Jacob I'm going to take some more blood to have a special test done on it, okay."

Jacob nodded, "That's fine with me, but if you don't mine me asking why bring me to a hospital?"

"What do you mean why? You fainted after nearly puking all your guts out. You scared me to death I thought something fatal was wrong with you." Edward frowned bringing Jacob close to him no signed of letting go.

"Edward if you don't minded." Carlisle asked with needle in hand.

Edward stepped aside to let Carlisle do his job, but quickly coming back to Jacob when he was done. "Can I go now?" Jacob asked not liking being in a hospital.

"Sure. The result should be here in about an hour. I'll see you when I get the results." Carlisle left the room taking the blood to the lab.

A nurse came in happy to see that Jacob was alright, "Glad you're alright. Lets get these things off you then you can leave."

In five minutes Jacob and Edward were out of the hospital and heading home. "You heard what the nurse said lots of bed rest and eating again."

"Oh, don't talk to me about food that only makes my stomach uneasy."

"Uneasy or not you are eating something. I'm don't want to see you go through that again, and me not being able to do anything for you."

"You won't have to, okay."

As said the moment they got inside the house Jacob was taking to his room and put on bed rest. He would have had a fighting chance to not be, if Esme and Edward hadn't gain up on him about the importance of health. Now he found himself in the guest room with Edward by his side, who was not letting him out of bed for anything. Sighs_ Edward, this sucks I'm bored._

"Sorry love, but you are going to have to stay here until Carlisle comes back and tells us it's okay for you to leave bed."

Jacob only pouted making Edward chuckled. At that exact moment Esme came in to check on them. Stopping at the door she smile. "Ahem."

Edward and Jacob parted looking at the door. "I'm glad that you to have grown a liking to each other." she said making Jacob blush.

Edward only smile at him. Turning to his mother Edward asked, "How did you know about us?"

Coming in and sitting at the chair beside Jacob she answered, "Oh, that. Well I had suspicions when you came home smelling strange. Then the day Jacob came here with Danial I recognized the smell. Your disappears also gave more clues to it. What finally gave it away was this morning when you sounded so worry about Jacob, and the way you were comforting him. Which I thought was very sweet. Only one question is on my mind, why didn't you ever tell us?"

Edward stayed silent finally he spoke."I, um, was afraid that you all would not approve. Which would have let me no other choice but to leave with Jacob." at this Jacob's eyes widen.

"What? You would have left with me? To where?" he asked

"Anywhere as long as I had you with me." Edward said kissing Jacob's hand.

"Oh, Edward we would have understand. We don't hold a grudge against Jacob or his people."

"You don't?" Jacob asked

"No. If you look at it one way, why is it that there is a hatred between vampires and werewolf? They have never done anything wrong to us." _Except that one time, but that doesn't count. At least according to Edward._

"Thank you, you are very kind to not hate what I am."

"You are like any other person in my eyes." Esme smiled at him. She already loved him like a son.

Edward was glad that at least Carlisle and Esme approve of Jacob and him, all that was left were his brothers and sisters. "Hey, you're here." Emmett announce coming in the room followed by the rest.

"Jacob, how are you feeling?" Alice asked taking a seat on the foot of the bed.

"Glad to see you're better, mutt" Rosalie smiled knowing that Jacob knew she meant it as a joke.

"I feel fine."

"Rosalie, please don't call him that." Esme asked

"I was just joking with him. So Edward, when were you going to tell us you and Jacob were lovers? " Rosalie smiled

"How did you know about that?" Edward asked _Is it that obvious?_

"Alice told us." all eyes turned to Alice.

"Well, you know me. I couldn't keep it secret anymore, not after what happen this morning."

"And how did you find out?" Edward was curious to know.

"I heard you and Jacob the night he stayed here. I was probably the only one not 'asleep'." she answered.

"Why am I not surprise."

Now that everyone knew about the two both felt a lot more comfortable being near each other. Things were good Jacob manage to get Edward to let him out of bed. Before long he and Edward were in the living room resting until Carlisle came with Jacobs test result. "Hey, how was work?" Esme asked him with a smile on her face. But soon that smile faded upon seeing the look Carlisle had.

"Carlisle, what's wrong?"

Not answering her he made his way to the living room stopping in front of Jacob and Edward. "Carlisle what's wrong." Edward asked as he also saw his face.

"I got the results for the blood test I took from Jacob, and to be honest I have not idea how this could have happened." Edward soon became very worried for Jacobs well being.

"What is it?" Jacob finally asked his heart pounding.

Carlisle open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. After many failed tries to speak Jacob was becoming tried of it, "Carlisle, please just come out with it." he plead

"Your pregnant."

oOoOo

Okay finally I got this posted sorry for the delay. The next chapter will have a fight scene between the Cullens and Montenegros. Why well you'll have to wait and find out.(I'm so evil) : ) RxR


	16. The attack

It was like someone had clicked the mute button on life. Everyone just stare at Carlisle as if he head grown a second head. The one most shock was Jacob, who thought he might fain again, "What? H-h-how can that be possible?" Jacob finally asked._ Pregnant? How could I be? Edward._ Jacob whine but soon felt Edward take his hand in his giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I truly don't know. But the test of your blood proves positive that you are." Carlisle answered.

"What made you get a test like that." Rosalie asked._ How is that even possible?_

"While, Jacob was in the hospital I started to think of the symptoms he's been having. Lost of appetite, dizziness, yesterday this strange changes of moods, the vomiting this morning, and him fainting. Those are all signs of pregnancy."

"Okay, but how does that explain how it was even possible of him to get pregnant?" Emmett asked the whole thing was making his head spin.

"I don't know."

"I do" all eyes were turned to Jacob.

"Who?" All asked in union.

The front door suddenly burst open making everyone in the room jump in shocked. All turned their heads looking at the door, " Carlisle!" a very pissed off Lucifer comes along with Miguel and Lythian, both mad as well. Seeing Carlisle he launches at him hitting him square in the jaw, sending him backwards. " Carlisle!" Esme cried out.

Jasper and Alice were quickly by his side. "What the hell!" Emmett shouted

He charges at Lucifer, but before he could even land a punch Miguel appeared in his path. Hitting Emmett directly in the chest sending him flying into the far wall of the living room. Quickly reacting Edward grabbed Jacob and getting him out of the way of any more attacks.

(In the backyard.)

"Why are they attacking us?" Edward asked staring at the door just in case they had come after them.

"I-I-I don't know. Edward, we have to tell Danial about this. She's the only one who can stop them." Jacob said his body in a nervous and shaking state.

"Fine, let's get to the car." both made their way to the car hoping to get to Danial in time to stop this fight.

(Back inside the house)

Recovering form his attack Emmett looked back at Miguel shocked and suprise board his face. _How the hell did he do that?_ Carefully looking at Miguel's hands Emmett sensed a great deal of aura concentrated in his palms. "What the hell's your problem!" Rosalie dashed at Miguel stopping in just enough time to feel the sides of two blade swords pressed against here neck. "Take one more step and it's off with that pretty little head of yours." Lyathian warned menacingly face emotionless, holding two swords like scissors against Rosalie's neck.

Rosalie took one step backward but was electrocuted, "You won't be going anywhere." Miguel informed her. He had put a force field around her body each time she moved a shock of electricity shocked her.

"Rosalie!" Alice and Jasper launched at Miguel and Lythian. Seeing this coming Miguel extended his other arm where a small force field shot out of his palm expanding as it incased Alice and Jasper. The collision with the force field shot them back to the wall where the it trapped them in along with Esme.

"NO!" Emmett yelled.

Lythian withdrew his swords from Rosalie's neck facing Emmett with a mocking smile in his face which only encouraged Emmett to attack him. Grabbing one of the steel-rodded lamps Emmett tore off the lamp shade turning it into a make-shift sword. Sparks flew as the metal of their weapons collided.

Carlisle turned to Lucifer a fury in his eyes like no other. "Lucifer! Why are you doing this? If you have something against me then take it out on me not my family."

"Gladly." Lucifer stated with a murderous tone making his way to Carlisle .

Both launched at each other, their fist meeting in mid-air. Carlisle held Lucifer's fist as Lucifer held his. Looking into Lucifer's eyes Carlisle could see pure hatred in them. _How did he get this strong? Even if they are witches they still are human. There's no way he could be this strong to hold still a punch from a vampire._

"You said that it would only last for three days. Why is she still in pain!?" Lucifer yelled. "I can't free her from it. I've tried to stop it, but it won't go away."

"Huh! Danial." Carlisle said in shock.

"Who else!?" Lucifer got his fist free landing a punch to Carlisle 's face.

Carlisle only stumbles a few feet being a vampire it didn't hurt, but the force behind the punch was powerful. _With that much anger in him there's no way of talking to him._ Carlisle avoided a fireball which barely got him. _How did he get that power? Only demons are supposed to have them._ Carlisle dodges to the left. _Or at least according to Danial._

"For the last three days I've had to see and hear her suffer in pain." Once more forming a fireball Lucifer threw it hoping of hitting Carlisle, but like before Carlisle was too fast for it. It past him going straight for...

---------------------  
Within minutes breaks were heard being slammed in front of a two story house. Edward and Jacob quickly ran to the house tearing the door open. Edward closed his eyes concentrating his hearing towards a hit of where Danial was. Snapping them open he hurried up the stairs Jacob right on his heels. Coming to what seems the master bedroom a bed was in the center of the room. Looking at the floor the white crystal were placed around it. Danial was asleep sweat and a frown on her. Jacob quickly removed one of the crystal and shaking Danial awake.

"Danial, Danial come on wake up."

Eyes snapped open revealing black eyes with a hint of red Jacob couldn't tare his eyes form hers. Feelings of pain and sorrow over came him quickly making tears come to his eyes. Edward grabbed Jacob breaking eye contact. "Jacob, you okay?" Edward shook him a little.

"I'm fine." Jacob tried to get over the over whelming feeling.

"What are you two doing here?" her voice only brought more tears to Jacob.

"Danial I understand that you may not be well but I wouldn't be asking you this if it wasn't important--"

"Where are my brothers and Lythian?"

"That's why we're here. They came into my house and started to attack my family." Now Edward cares for her well being but his family was in danger and she was the only one that could stopped them.

"What! Why?" Danial made to get off the bed but stumble over in pain clutching her stomach. "Danial!" Jacob was at her side in seconds.

"I'm fine."

"Just tell us how to stop them. I don't want you to get more hurt then you already are."

"They're in a rage right now and I'm the only one that can stop them. Now, stand back and let me concentrate."

"But what--"

"No buts you and Edward head back to the house I'll meet you there."

"No I--"

"NOW!"

----------------  
"Miguel watch out!"

Jumping out of the way Miguel was able to dodge a fireball meant for Carlisle. This made him set Rosalie free who wasted no time threwing a kick at Miguel, who was able to avoid it by levitating. Getting back on the ground he and Rosalie with kicks and punches started their own fight, avoiding the others.

Grabbing Miguel by the collar of his shirt Rosalie threw him where his collided with the top of the stairs. Getting up he jumped over the rail and levitated over Rosalie as she neared him. Mad as hell Rosalie went all out on Miguel not caring that he was human. What she didn't count on was him being very good in fighting and keeping up with her speed. Grabbing her leg as Rosalie made for a round-house kick Miguel was able to land a kick of his own. Rosalie grabbed her stomach in pain from behind her she could here the clashing of metal, but she didn't look to what was making he noise. She had a fight to continue.

Lythian and Emmett were going at it. The metal from Lythian's swords and Emmett's steel pole collided with thunder force. Both anger as hell like the rest. Kicks were given here and there but they used there weapons mostly.

"AHORA! (1)" Miguel and Lythian heard Lucifer commanded.

Miguel focused psychic force in his palms hitting Rosalie sending her in the middle of the living room. Lythian with swords combine magic was able to disarmed Emmett and throw him where Rosalie was. Soon Carlisle joined them in the floor being kicked by Lucifer. Miguel violently waved his hand to the middle of the living room where Alice , Jasper, and Eme were thrown. Quickly getting up both groups faced each other.

Lucifer held his hand to them as if pushing on a force, which he was. All six tried to move but blue and white orbs surrounded them making it impossable. "What are you doing!?" Carlisle demanded.

"Getting rid of a great evil." came Lucifer's murderess voice.

"Lucifer listen to me do whatever you want to me, but leave them out of this. This was not their fault. Let them go!" Carlisle pleads him worried for the sakes of his family.

"No. You poisoned my sister. Do you have any idea of what the poisoned did to her!? I am going to make you regret what you did!" With each word Lucifer's anger rose.

Miguel's anger rose with every word Lucifer spoke clinching his fists tighter and tighter. Breathing became impossible with all the anger he tried to hold back. Images of his sister in bed clinching the sheets as wave after wave of pain shot her. Her growing fragile body tries to hold in a scream. Miguel sees himself in bed trying to block out the small whimper that escapes his sister. Clinching his ears shut to stop from hearing her but can't. How could they do this to her? He thought bitterly sparks of white energy formed rounded his fist.

White voltage of electricity came from Miguel's palms heading straight for the vampires at the same time Edward and Jacob came in stopping dead in their tracks. A fast moving orb appeared coming close to the ground it exploded in to a swirled of blue orb flames where Danial appeared, "STOP!!" holding her hands out the attacked died as it made contact with her. Concentrating she focused on all three witches she send them flying backwards in to the wall breaking right through it.

"AHHHHHHH!!" Danial fall to the ground holding herself as hot blinding pain shot through her. She fought to stay conscious.

"DANIAL!!" Carlisle ran to her bring her close to him.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!" Lucifer came through the hole that they made.

_The hell that should have at least knock them out. _Danial thought looking at an approching Lucifer As he neared Carlisle a shield of psychic energy formed surrounding Danial and the Cullens. A shock so powerful shot out sending Lucifer flying back though the hole he appeared from. "Edward, Jacob get over here." Danial commanded.

"What about the shield?" Edward asked not wanting it to hurt Jacob.

"It won't hurt you now get over here!"

Not wanting to face a furious Danial Edward took Jacob by the arm and headed to where they were. Like Danial had said the shield didn't send them flying they when right through it. Miguel and Lythian appeared coming straight for them but stopping in front of the shield. Lucifer appeared beside them.

"Take it back. take it away,

remove it now don't let it stay,

I call the spirits to help undo

give me back my brothers, Lythian too."

Lucifer's, Miguel's and Lythian's eye glowed a gold glow. "Wha, what are we doing here?" Lucifer asked confused as to why he was here. "Danial what's going on here?"

"I'll explain everything." Danial fainted at the end of these words.

oOoOo

SOOO sorry it took so long to post this. But I've been so busy getting ready for the finals that I haven't had time to write anything. The explaining of how Jacob was able to get pregnant will be in the next chapter. Don't worry it well be ready by sunday I PROMISE! RxR Sorry agian.


	17. How?

Lucifer paced the bottom of the stairs Lythian and Miguel sat on the bottom step. "Would you PLEASE stop. Your making me more nervous." Lythian said with uneasiness.

Lucifer stopped turning to them,"Sorry, I'm worried about her. What's taking him so long?" Lucifer looked up the stairs.

"Relax, he's looking over her. The least we could do is give him time after what we nearly did to them."

All three of them hung their head feeling lower then dirt they nearly killed a family that was not at fault. One minute they were in their living room trying to figure out what to do the next thing they know their were in the Cullen's living room. When Danial had fainted no one knew what to do trust was a big issue in the situation. Carlisle wouldn't let anyone near Danial until he looked her over. Rosalie still angry with the three lashing out at them if Emmett hadn't stopped her at Carlisle's commanded.

Lucifer, Miguel and Lythian gave their word they would not try anything as long as the rest of the Cullen family left them alone and not tempt them with the whole "this is you fault" speech. Agreeing to this Carlisle went up stair and had not come down for about an hour.

Another half an hour later Carlisle called the three of them to the room.

---------------

"Are you alright?" Edward asked for the hundred time.

Jacob smile not bothering to open his eye. He was too comftorble laying on the ground with Edward and wanted to stay that way. _I'm fine. So stop with the worring._ "Can't help it."

They fell silent each wondering back to what Carlisle had said. It was to unbelievable that they just couldn't accepted fully. There was fear in both of them. A baby was something neither of them had on their minds for at least a few years to come. Edward had thought of maybe adoption. There were kids in the world that needed parents. Sure he hadn't work out the whole being a vampire issue, but he did want a family. He just hadn't told Jacob about it.

For his part Jacob was a little afraid. He wasn't ready for a kid but less have one. Started a family had never cross his mind, didn't mean he might not want one. He didn't want to talk about it until he got a chance to talk with Danial. He was sure she knew how this happen. "Lets go back." Jacob open his eyes to look at Edward.

Edward saw fear that match his own. "Okay"

--------------

Coming down stairs Danial came to view of the almost cleared up living room. "What are you doing up? Your still very weak." Carlisle still could not get over the feeling that told him to protect her.

"I'm fine would everyone stop worrying. Carlisle is everyone still here?"

"Jacob and Edward should be almost here. Rosalie tried to leave but I manage to keep her here."

"Good, get everyone together its time for all of us to get to know each other."

"Alright, go to the study room I'll gather everyone."

"Danial, your alright." Jacob called out coming through the front door followed by Edward.

"Edward, good you're here please show them to the study room I will get the rest."

The study was big there were shelves of old looking books and a desk with two chairs in front of it. A large window behind the desk had a view that was breath taking. In the center of the room there were three black leather couches all faced the desk. "Danial, what is this meeting for?" a curious Jacob asked.

"It about time to answer all the unanswered questions. I want to know what's going on around here and I'm sure that the Cullen's want to know who exactly we are."

"Wha--" Jacob's vision became blurry he stumbled a little.

"Jacob!" Edward was be his side in seconds holding him steady. "You okay?" he asked with worried in his voice.

"Yeah, just a little dizzy." he answered as Edward lead him to one of the couches.

Danial came closer taking a good look at him. _Something's wrong here Jacob looks like he hasn't eating a thing in days. _"You sure your alright?" she asked the second she put her hand on his she was hit with a block out.

**Vision**

_Jacob was in bed Edward laying next to him, "Can't believe we're having a baby." Jacob smiled at Edward pure love was in his eyes. A round bell could be seen as Edward put is and on it. "Here move your hand over here." Jacob directed Edward's hand to the left side of his stomach. Withing seconds Edward felt a movement against his hand. A bright smile came to his face._

_"Strange ain't it?" Jacob asked putting his hand over Edward's._

**End of Vision**

Letting go of Jacobs had Danial was gasping for air immediately her brother and Lythian were at her side. "Danial what's wrong?" Lucifer asked.

"Calm down relax and try to get you breathing back to normal." Lythian instructed.

After a few minutes Danial finally relaxed she looked straight at Jacob and Edward shock and wonder in her eyes. "Wow, the only thing I can say is congrats you guys." everyone in the room looked at her funny. "What?" she asked looking at everyone in the room.

"Alright we're all here. Lets all take a seat and began." Carlisle announced coming in with the rest of his family.

"You really have great time did you know?" Lucifer said getting his sister on the couch everyone follow quickly.

"Did something happen?" Carlisle asked taking a seat himself.

"Oh no, Danial almost suffocated to death which she doesn't take seriously. She would rather congratulate Edward and Jacob on God knows what while I'm here trying to figure out what is going on with her!?" by now Lucifer was trying really hard not to strangle his sister.

"Feel better?" Danial asked with a smile in her face.

"Don't push you luck now what is going on. Now lets sit down and you tell us what is going on?"

All eyes turned to Danial waiting for her to answer, "When Edward and Jacob came to get me I focused on you three, but I was block due to a spell. Now the only spell strong enough to block a sibling bond is one cast by the Ancients. They must have unleash all the repressed emotions inside of you three which made you lose it and attack them." She gesture to the Cullen.

It was strange for the Cullen to hear all this talk about spells and what not. Miguel, Lucifer and Lythian were shock that they had not sense they were being put in one. "Wait so your telling us that the Ancient put a spell on us without us even sensing it?" Lythian asked unable to believe it.

"Yeah, but it takes a lot out of them when doing these kind of spell. If they could do this more regularly them we would be at their mercy."

"Danial, who exactly are the Ancients?" Carlisle asked finding great intrest in them.

Danial seem to hesitate for a moment. "The Ancient were good people many years ago. They turned their backs on the magical beings and exposed them to humans. First it was witches, since we were the one to oppose a greater threat to them."

"And you."

"And me."

"Why?" Rosalie pressed on.

"Because I was never suppost to be born. You see, when I was born a power was created in a battle between the head, or royal, witches and leader of demons. Both wanted to obtain it to distroy the other. Since the power couldn't decide which side to take it chose the first child born on that day. I was first child born on that day making me the only choice."

"Carlisle told us that he met a young girl who was a witch was that you?" Esme looked at her with such care in her eyes.

"Yes, it was me."

"But how is it that your here?" Carlisle wanted to know so bad.

"The time we met the final battle or what I thought would be the final battle with the Ancients was to be fought. You found me in the woods in the hut that I lived, remember?" Carlisle nodded remembering the little hut he had found a sick Danial. "Well, the power inside of me was growing at a fast rate making me sick. I was very vulnerable to attacks but with your help I was able to get better and leave as soon as possible. I didn't want anyone to get hurt because of me."

"Sis, how is it that you became you know?" Miguel asked

"What?" Emmett asked

"There was a time of peace. An alliance between witches, werewolves and vampires was made. I train with for five years. Then one day the Ancients just attack no warrnings. I started tp gather strong fighter of any kind. With my studies of spells and potions we were able to make enought to get us pass the defences of magic the Ancients had set up. Many creatures of the hidden community of magic had been gathering power for when the day to end the nightmare would come. Still with all that much power it was still not enought. We had to fall back many were badly injure myself included."

It hit Carlisle. "That was why I found you near death."

"Yes, we were being follow by demon pets known as Shadow Creepers so we decided to split up."

"So what happed after you left." Carlisle asked.

"I found a way to seperate myself from the Hollow the name given to the power. In doing that I would be giving my body to it and release it all at once."

"You mean like a bomb?"

"Yes and no. The Hollow startes to concentrate in a fairly big diamiter. The crystal rocks were created in that very night. The crystal are accually a very small amount of the Hollow that trapped the Anciants and me inside them. Crystals are formed making a sheild that would contain most of the Hollows release. It didn't mean that it would keep the others safe."

"But the Ancients weren't killed."

"No they weren't the sons of bitches were one step ahead of me."

"What do you mean?"

"Just before the Hollow released they called forward a Secondary Ralem."

"A what?"

"Its a plane were nothing exsits. In this plane they are practually God. So instead of killing them I incaged can never get out unless I was to willenly give the Hollow my body. I thought that would be the end of it, but it wasn't. Instead of dieing and crossing over, the Hollow to insure its survival encased me Life Crystal. My body slowly repaired from the huge amount of magic it was not perpare to use. After I wakened I was told of my new path. I became the Reborn Guardian and because of the power that rested in me I'm to be reborn in a new live or be reborn in a new world or plane which there are many of them." Danial frowned at this.

"You don't like this do you?" Rosalie asked. _She's just like me, in a way._

"No, every single death I go through I hope I don't awaken from it. I've lived many lives had many siblings and parents. I've lost many of them because I couldn't protect them. What good is it to have these powers and abilities if they can't save the ones you love and care for?" Danial whispered.

Silence filled the room all in deep thought of what they had just learned. Jacob was not doing well,_ God I'm tired._ Edward turned to him having heard his thoughts. _Its nothing to get over worried about just tired._ But it didn't matter what Jacob said Edward was now more worried about him and his well being. Getting the courage to asked Edward cleared his throat getting the attention of Danial and everyone else. "Danial, uh, I don't know how to asked this, but, uhm, is it possible for, uhm... for a man to--"

"Yes." Danial interrupted his knowing what he was about to asked. "Well not without some help they can't and only nonmortal ones." Edward looked at her in surprise that she knew what he was going to ask her.

"What? What are you two taking about?" Lucifer asked not liking it when he didn't understand the situation. The rest of Edward's family could guess what they were talking about.

"I know because I had a vision which is odd because I don't have the power of premonition only forseeing."

"Premonition? You had a premonition? What did you see?" Lythian asked

Danial only looked at Jacob who nodded in approval to what she was silently asking him, "I saw a very pregnant Jacob." GASPS.

The three young witches stared at Jacob with widen eyes and open mouths. Miguel getting back his voice shouted, "WHAT!? HOW!? WHEN!?" he looked from Jacob to Danial and back.

"That is what we like to know." Carlisle asked

All eyes where turned to Danial awaiting the explanation of how this is possible. Sighing she began to explain, "A nonmortal man can get pregnant th-- two different ways." everyone lean in. "One, a womb can form inside a magical male this is very, very rare though. Second, some male can just get pregnant ther is not womb needed. I haven't realy any idea way. The pregnancy of a man last only eight months which makes the symptoms come within days of the conception."

"Jacob who is the father?" Jacob only stared at Lythian. "What, you're the one carrying the child which make you the mother, doesn't it?" Danial nodded to Lythian's question.

"I am." Edward answered

"Did not see that coming." Lucifer said very affected with all that was happening.

"Question, you said that it was rare for a man to get pregnant in the way a woman does, how was it possible for Jacob to get pregnant this time? What made it happen?" Esme asked

"Uhm, Edward Jacob when was the last time you two ,uhm, you know?"

"Got all up in each others goodies." Lucifer offered the words.

"Yeah."

Jacob and Edward both looked down not looking at any one in the face._ Edward you tell them._ Jacob plead. Sighing Edward looked up, "That day you first arrived."

"Well, there you go at least now I know that what I'm going through was not for nothing."

"Come again." Alice asked finally speaking up.

"From what I can remember when Carlisle bit me I let out a huge wave of life source which made me still be alive while my being was in the Astral Plane. It must have some how gotten where Edward and Jacob were..."

"Getting all up in each others goodies," Lucifer offered the words again.

"Yeah, you see when magic is released in a big amount it will find the closest magical being it can find. And since you two where together that doubled your chances of being hit with it."

Jacob got up heading to the door Edward quickly followed signaling for the rest to stay put. _This is unbelievable._ Jacob ran shaky hands through his hair pacing the porch. _What am I going to do and if Billy or the pack find out there will be serious trouble._ Listening to his thoughts Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob making he stop his pacing. "Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you or... our child." For some reason it felt normal to say "our child" it brought a sense of warmth to Edward, which surprised him.

Jacob just smiled. _Our child this doesn't creep you out in the least bit?_ he asked looking up at Edward. "No, should it?" Edward asked, "I'm a vampire in love with a werewolf I could care less how you were able to conceived all I care about now is you and this little one." Edward brought a hand to Jacob's stomach bringing a smile to both their faces.

"Edward, we don't know anything about raising a child."

"We'll learn, I'm not about to let this chance at happiness slip me by. I'm not going to let my fear of messing up get the best of me. I love you and I'll stick by your side no matter what the future holds. We're going to have a family I'll protect that from any one that tries to harm it." Edward sealed his promise with a kiss holding Jacob close to him. Still scared of what was to come Jacob held on to Edward and his words. Bringing a hand to his stomach Jacob smiled A family. Edward held him closer.

oOoOo

FINALS ARE OVER AND SUMMER VACATION IS ALMOST HERE!! Only two more days to go that will give me more time to write and not have you all mad at me for not updating soon. RxR


	18. Turn of Events

"Edward, what are we going to do about this? Its scaring me." Jacob wrapped his arms around himself.

"I don't know. I'm also afraid about this. A baby is so fragile and being born into this family will be hard for it. I don't know what to do but I'm going to be here for you and" he brought his arms around Jacob gently placing them around his stomach, "for this little one. We'll find out a way to deal with this."

Calmness settle around them each had their own fear. Both hand no idea how to approach this situation it was not an easy one especialy for them being who they are. But one thing was for sure they had each other and soon to be the three of them. The moon was know in the sky bringing light to the night.

*********************  
The image of Edward and Jacob came from a light hovering in the center of a table. "What are we going to do about this? The next opening won't be for years at the least." the man holding the bow in his left hand asked he looked about twenty. He stared endlessly at Jacob's image. _Such beauty. A work of art._

"What can we do? Danial is now involved with this family and will do anything to protect them. Don't be getting any ideas Lex." he warned

Lex turned to the leader of the group, "After all these years what is the point in killing her. If you haven't noticed we are down to only four of us. What is so important about this child any way?"

"This child has come to exsitens with the help of Danial's alternet magic. All we need to do is gain the powers that the child will inherit and soon we will reunite with our brothers and sisters and take our revenge on her for imprisoning us here over four centuries ago."

On the far side of the cave a portal opened through it came two men. "All set they will attack shortly. Nephronite here was able to convince them. I'm guessing your plan didn't go like you wanted it to go?"

"It almost did if Danial hadn't been warned about the happening. We were close, every close." Lex informed.

"At least it wasn't at total failure."

"Meaning?" the musculer man known as Nephronite asked

"Due to the magic inside of her forcusing on healing her body it has let her control of the Hollow unattended."

All three of them turned to their leader, their brother. With a wave of his hand the image was changed to the study where Danial and the rest could be seen. "Unfortunately, we will only have to settle for these few moments of visual of Danial until the opening closes shutten all contact with the outside world."

"Great. Another long sleep."

"Don't worry Nex this one will be our last."

All gather aroung the table looking at the image, "I hope your right Zanku."

***********************

Danial sighed the pain was lessening but it was still uncomfortable. She notice Miguel looking at his hands, "What's wrong?" she asked

Not taking his eyes off his hands he asked, "How did I do that lightening thing?"

Jasper shrugged remembering the feelings Miguel was going throughout before he shot that blue lightening attack. The rest of the Cullens only listen to what Danial had to say about it. "It a power of high rank. You only obtain it when filled with so much anger you lose control of you emotions that you just..."

"Just what?" Miguel asked finally looking at her.

"Just want to kill." she finished her sentence.

Miguel looked back at his hands, _Kill? Just like them without a reason just kill?_

"Miguel, look at me. Just because you have awaken this power doesn't mean you are bad. Only witches can obtain this power. You awoken it first because your still young and have not learn to control yourself." Miguel only hanged his head.

"I don't want to have this power."

"Don't worry Miguel with a little training you'll be able to control that new power." Lucifer encouraged him.

Miguel looked at his brother and sister he was one lucky guy to have them. Standing he walked in front of the Cullen family."I'm sorry for what I almost did to you. You were not at fault I know that it might be hard for you to forgive me and I don't blame you. I'm sorry."

Lucifer and Lythian stood beside Miguel, "We are also sorry."

The Cullen's were left speechless finally Carlisle stood looking at the three witches, "You were not at fault only under a spell. It shows that even with all the anger inside if you you didn't attack from your own will power. Both of us have done something that has cause pained to our family. I myself asked forgiveness for what I have don't to your sister. I hope that she and you can forgive me for what I have done to her."

All seem to be looking bright until a sense of danger over came Danial, _Something is not right . Edward. _Danial quickly made her way to the door, but before she could open it she was thrown back crashing into one of the bookshelves.

Three man in beat up cloths and brown trench coats appeared in black mist shooting energy balls. "Energy ball!" Lucifer shouted. The energy ball turned into an orb appearing in Lucifer's hand shooting them at the demons. Lythian punched the demon on the right engaging him in a fight.

Miguel dodged a shoot of black mist. Shooting is hand towards the demon for an attack but nothing happened. "What the hell!" he try levateing but couldn't.

"Carlisle get them out of here I'll cover you!" Danial send the three demons flying into the wall with a violent wave of her arm. "Miguel get the crystals and check the book HURRY!!" with a wave of her hand Miguel disappeared in an orbed.

The Cullens got out of the room as fast as they could while trying to avoid energy ball. They had no idea how to attack or defend themselves against this kind of enemy.

"What's going on?!" Edward and Jacob asked heading for the study as the Cullen's were leaving it.

"We're being attack by demons Danial is handling everything right now. Everyone outside!!" Carlisle commanded

An energy ball made its way towards Lucifer, who held his hand out towards it and concentrating on it. He absorbed the attack opening his hand and formed an energy ball of his own, but instead of being solid blue it was white. Lucifer shot it at the demon missing it by an inch. Soon energy balls were shot all over the place

Lythian was in a combat fight with one of the demons who had a long black staff. Lythian's swords glowed red sending a beam of magic toward the demon. Missing the demons send an attack of black poison mist. It killed the flowers in the table as it made contact with them. It was luck that one of the energy ball hit the demon in the long rob in the chest sending him crashing into the wall. "Thanks Lucifer!" Lythian shouted standing up and awaiting the next attack.

Danial was the one that was having difficulty fighting at the moment. Her powers were weak since the magic in her was still trying to remove the poison in her body. _Shit! why is it still healing me there is no way it can remove all the poison in me. Oh God!, what is the stupid mark doing god my stomach feels like its going to explode. SHIT!_ Barely missing a hit to the head. At this point she was engage in a fist fight with a demon of her own. She opened her hand towards the demon a small fire appeared on his chest making him stumble. _The hell? Why didn't it freeze him?_ Not questioning this any more she kicked him in the chest making him fall to the ground.

_"Sis!" _Hearing Miguel's call Danial concentrated on it. Miguel appeared case of crystal in one hand the book in the other. Seeing her distracted the demon Danial was fighting send her flying in to the air. Hitting the ground a spiked of wood crushed through her right shoulder. "AHHHHHHH" pain shot through her shoulder and her stomach.

Outside Carlisle turned to the house as Danial's screamed filled the air. Not wasting time he dashed back inside to find her. "CARLISLE!!" Esme shouted after him._ Carlisle what has happened to you?  
_--  
As the shouted died Danial was hit with another vision one that would start a new changed of events.

**Vision**

_"You had no right! I was a great wife and damn it I could have been a great mother! But you took all that away from me!" A 25 year old woman stood in front of a group of six rod wearing people. Long silver hair framed emerald color eyes that a. A set of wings board her back along with a psychic and magical aura surrounding her. Slowly her eyes started to change from emerald green to ruby red._

_No one from the group said anything all of the sudden a beam of silver magic came from them heading for the woman who only held out her hands. A white light surrounded them all._

**End of Vision**

The anger from the vision still channeled through Danial even with the vision gone. Her eyes turned the same ruby red like in her vision. Standing she removed the spike of wood the wound heal quickly. "Leave." came a voice not belonging to her. This voice was deep filled with anger, hatred and pain.

Demons froze in shock to this new turned of events. "I SAID LEAVE!!" Danial's voice boomed.

Carlisle appeared at the door as the demons disappeared in a black mist. "Danial."

She didn't turn to look at him anger still filled her. Fist shook as she shut her eyes tightly shut, she seem to be fighting with herself. Lucifer and Miguel had only seen her like this when their grandfather had dead. "Danial." Lucifer slowly approached her.

Hanging her head she tried to block out his voice. "Danial its alright they are gone no one iss hurt." step by step he neared her slowly reach his hand to her shoulder.

"Don't." she warned. Opening her eyes Lucifer and Miguel were shock to see tears.

They hand never seen their sister shed tears before not even at their grandfathers funeral. Without a word Danial headed out the door, down the hall and out the front door. Lucifer and Miguel came to a sudden stop as Danial shot a small blast to the door frame. "What the hells going on?" Lucifer whispered watching his sister disappeared in a growing white mist.

oOoOo

DON'T KILL ME!! I tried to update soon but I've had things to do. Believe it or not no school gives my mom more chores for me to do. Oh and I pass my math finals. I was the only one out of the three of us to pass math. My two younger brothers are idiots at math they have summer school for it. Laughed my head off when they told us. Next chapter will be in probably about Friday maybe a little longer who knows? RxR


	19. News reveal

Thunder and lightening clash making it one of the most worst storms Forks has seen in years. It rage just as the anger inside of Danial rage. Her ruby eyes stared at the town below as thunder and lightening strike the sky. Her tears mix with the rain her shoulders shook as she dropped to her knees. She cried hard hopping the rain would numb her.

--

"Do you think Danials alright?" Lythian asked Lucifer.

"Don't really know but if something life threatening was to happen we would know by now." Lythian only nodded. He had seen their bond in action. It was something the three of them shared that has kept them alive all these years. Trust and faith in each other has made them strong.

"Besides it best to leave her alone until she's ready."

"You mean?" Lythian was hit with realization.

"Yeah."

"But what triggered them? Why now?"

"I don't know. Lets just get everyone to the house before any more demons attack."

Everyone was hurrying about getting ready to leave. Rushing to pack what they would need for their stay at the Montenegro manor. Almost everyone was ready the only ones left were Edward and Jacob, who was currently puking his guts out. The symptoms where coming too early much to Jacobs dislike. Right now it wasn't a good idea to get on his bad side. Edward was beside him soothing his back and holding his hair. Backing away from the toilet Jacob sighed, "How do you feel?" Edward ask holding Jacob close.

"Awful. Tired." he whispered resting his head on Edward's shoulder.

"Come on we have to get down stairs it time to leave." Helping Jacob to his feet they made their way to the living room.

Just as they came in Rosalie and Emmett were being orbed out. "How you feeling Jacob?" Lucifer asked making his way to them.

"Not to good." Jacob answered rubbing him stomach

"Don't worry the sooner we get you to our house the sooner you can rest. Here let me take those bag. Now you two grab my shoulders and we'll be going."

Within seconds they appeared in a pretty good sized living room. "Here we are home sweet home. Let me show you to your room."

--

The rain was freezing and Danial stood, as the rain was lifting if only a little, looking at the manor. Taking a deep breath she headed towards the door. Making her way to her room as quietly as possible to not wake her brothers and guests. Minutes later she headed down to the kitchen there was no way she would be able to sleep. Morning was still two hours away, _Still some time to go before waking the kids up for school. _Cup of coffee in hand she sat down in the silence of the house making her realize how lond it had been since she had done this. _An opening. They made an opening. There is no way they could have made an opening. That seal had been made with the life and power I sacrificed. Was it all for nothing? No, no, they are strong but not that strong. Something must have happened for them to even get a chance at weakening the seal. Something big. Huh, I have a feeling its going to happen again that would only explain why I was reborn in this world and not in the other one. _Sighs. _Things are going to be getting more harder. No telling what the Ancients wanted with Jac-- _

The faint sound of footsteps alerted her of someone coming down the stairs. Sure enough within seconds Carlisle appeared in the door way. "Morning." Danial greeted. "Sorry if I woke you up."

"We don't sleep."

"No, you can you just don't. Coffee?"

"No, thank you. Your brothers have been worried about you. You've been gone for two days." he sat down.

"I know. There were somethings I had to take care of." he rose an eyebrow in question.

"You'll fine out later. Hows Jacob?"

"Fine except for the morning sickness. There is still the matter of where and how he is going to deliver the child."

"How and where will be decided when it's time to deliver the baby. So we need to have two planes ready by the time."

He only nodded, "What are those?" he asked spotting the folders beside her.

"Some paper that Lucifer and Miguel have to take to school today. Thanksgiving vacations are over aren't they?" Danial asked.

"Um yes, I had forgotten about that."

They sat in silence until Esme appeared in the door way. "Danial? Where have you been? Are you alright?"

"Fine. Don't worry about me."

Many things wonder their way into Carlisle and Esme's mind as they sat in silence. It was starting to give Danial a headache. "If you two have something to say please say it. Right know I'm haveing a little trouble with my powers. So you thoughts are kind of screaming in my head."

"We just want to know how you're doing with the change you went through"

"What affects has it done to you?" Carlise added.

"I can barely hear it its too faint but it still beats." Danial placed a hand to her heart. "I feel cold. But sometimes I can feel warm, but it doesn't last." All they could do was nod.

"I don't know why my body is still fighting off the poison. You think that after a week it would have stop."

"Maybe its trying to save you." a guilty Carlisle stated.

"Huh, from what?" Danial smiled. "There is nothing to save me from."

"Danial. I took your life ruined it. You shouldn't be going through this. You--"

"You didn't ruin anything." Danial smiled, "So don't blame yourself. Things happen for a reason."

Getting up she started like every morning at 5:30a.m. make breakfast and wake her brothers up if they hadn't by 6:30. After a few minute there was the sound of running and the slammed of a door. "I'm guessing that's Jacob."

"Yeah. You need any help?" Esme asked

"No, thank you."

"Danial?" turning around tired Miguel stood in the door way of the kitchen.

"Hey. Go take a shower if you haven't taken one breakfast will be ready when you get down."

Miguel turn around and headed up stairs not even bothering to asked where she had been in the last two days. It was better not to question it beside all he care about was that his sister was finally home. By 6 everyone was already awake, even Lucifer who was normally not an early riser. All sat down at the table not all eat of course. "Here Jacob drink this and try to eat a little bit of soup." Danial placed a bowl of soup and some juice in front of Jacob. Who had just come down after puking for ten minutes. Before he could refuse it Edward took the drink encouraging him to drink it.

"What are these?" Lucifer took a look at the folder Danial had place in front of him, Miguel and Jacob.

"These are just some paper that you have to take to school. Jacob here are your transfer paper to Forks High School"

"What!" Taking the folder and examining the papers there were Jacobs records from his formal school. Jacob just looked at her with a questionable look.

"I went to take with Billy yesterday. I didn't get a chance to even speak when he told me what happened. You be surprise that I nearly lost my control. But he is okay I didn't do anything." Danial quickly added seeing the shock and worry look on Jacobs face. "So now you'll be attend school with Edward and I even manage to get you two the same classes."

"Really?" an excited Edward asked looking at the schedule. "Wow. How did you do this?" he was impress she did this in less then the normal time it would have taken.

"I have ways. Now there is one other thing Jacob and this is totally up to you. When I found out what those blasted elders did I tried to reason with them but didn't succeed. Later I went to Billy for a second time we had a talk and he agree to gave me the permission to file an adoption. Since I couldn't change the elders mind about the situation, and knowing that nothing he said would make you see "the error of you ways" and leave Edward. So if you wish you can join our family and take the name Montenegro. But only our name not the Cullen's unless you and Edward decide to you know marry." the last part was kind of awkward to say the least.

Shocked absolute shocked cover the faced of everyone in the room. Jacob didn't know what to think this was all so over whelming to him. He loved Edward there was no doubt about that so what reason did he have not to accept the offer. "Wait, so that means Jacob becomes our brother?" Miguel asked

"Yeah. "

"Why can't Jacob adopt our name I mean it only makes sense he does. He is going to have Edward's child and they love each other." Alice asked no liking that he couldn't take their name. The rest of the Cullens nodded in agreement

"Because Billy now hates you guys more then ever. Blaming Jacob's exile on Edward thinking Edward poisoned his mind with nonsense. Also Jacob is too young to be kicked out of his home, but then again since when has that ever matter to the elders. They don't want to deal with the law so I was granted permission to take Jacob in the family, only the Montenegro family."

"Well I for one thing that's messed up. They kicked him out so let him decide whose name he wants to take. Live his life." Lythian didn't know what had come over his godfather's head.

"At least he won't have any more ties with them. Jacob this is up to you." all focuse was on Jacob making him uncomfortable.

"I, uh, This is just all to much. Not to say I don't appreciate all you've done for me, but are you sure about giving me you name?"

"Of cause we practiclaly group up together. Sure we weren't here ten years but what does the matter. We family aren't we?"

"Yeah. We are." Jacob smiled feeling more comfortable. "I would love to take the last name Montenegro."

"Alright I'll make some arrangements and we'll go to the court to get all you legal papers changed."

"Danial, how is it that you can take these kind of actions?" Carlisle frowned. _Just how much can you do?_

"Well, in the eyes of the court I'm an adult at my age of 18. Also I'm the owner of the business my father left and legal guardian of my brothers, showing that since the age of sixteen I am able to run a business and still manage to take care of them. That said pluse the written permission from Jacob's father. I have every right and power to do so. And if the state wants to fight me in court they have a slim chance of winning." she smiled proudly.

You would think two days living with them this wouldn't shock them. But running a business at sixteen that's got to be an all time record. More talking and it was settle that Jacob would take the name Montenegro. Twenty minutes later Lucifer and Miguel headed off to school. Minutes later followed by Edward, Jacob, Alice and Jasper. Carlisle had the day off today things were quiet at the hospital.

"So what now?" Lythian asked as Danial sat back down.

"I don't know about you but I'll be in the backyard training. Have to get my powers back in control before anything happens." _Shit._

"Before what happens?" Rosalie didn't like the way she said it.

"...nothing but it doesn't hurt to be prepare." _Please belive that._

"Danial you know you are a terrible liar when there is no danger. Now, out with it." _Damn you Lythian._

"Fine. After some... persuasion from the demons that attacked us I found out the Ancients are after Jacob and Edward's baby."

"WHAT?!"

"Danial your absolutely sure about this." Lythian asked finally getting over the shock.

"Yes..."

"There is more isn't there."

"WAIT, before you say anything explain this to us." Esme demanded. "I want to know whose out to get my future grandchild."

"Yeah. No ones hurting my brother's baby if I have anything to say about it." Emmett added.

"Same goes for me. I've grown too attach to Jacob as a sister to let anything happen him or his baby." Rosalie was in full protective mode.

"I'm getting them out of here."

"It would matter what you people do. This is beyond your power." Lythian informed them.

"So what are we suppose to do? Just sit here and do nothing."

"No Esme. I'm going to train you."

"On what? Danial no amount of training will help them defeat themselves agains a lower level demon. Even if they are vampirs." Lythain gave her a WTF look.

"I know that Lythian. There is more then the Ancients after the baby. The power that I unleash didn't just help Jacob get pregnant it also gave them a power just like mine. Well, they are actually mine I don't know if it is tamporarlly, but until I know I'll have to train you how to use them."

"Excuse me? Powers?" Rosalie lean forward glaring at Danial.

"Rosalie please." Emmett held by the hand sitting her back down

"No being a vampire is one thing but powers. That is something completely different."

"Look I don't like this any more than you do. So I suggest you deal with whatever issues you have and get over them."

"You don't understand anything up until a week you were human. You had a live, could go out into the sun, hang with friend--"

_Rosalie what have you done?_ Lythian rubbed his temple. "What life!? I have to survive just to live. Every single night I lay in bed thinking if I'll live tomorrow. If I'll be able to protect my brothers. My live is one huge battle for survival. I have to deal with worrying about the lives of other people demons target. Do you think a demon cares if the life of an innocent is take. No, they just kill and I'm the one that has to deal with them because that's what was decided for me. But I'm not the only one. There are many witches out there that deal with this. You and I are not the only ones. I can't have friends because no mortal is allow to know about magic. Last time they found out my--" Danial bit her tongue to stop herself.

"Look all I want to get for you to understand is that you don't have to hate who you are or what you are. You live in one of the few places in America that doesn't get much sun. What is stopping you from communicating and getting along with people besides you being a vampire? You can control your strength so that's no it. You can control you hunger that can't be either. So what is it?"

No answer came just silence. Carlisle and Esme hopped that Danial's words would make some break through to Rosalie. She couldn't go through all eternity hating who she was. Rosalie just looked at Danial a knot in her throut formed then something started to roll down her check. Touching her cheeks she was shocked to find tears. Tears that she had no idea she still carry. Danial moved to a chair next to Rosalie taking her in a huge. Lythian got up signaling for the rest to follow him out. "Bottlining up your emotions is not going to help either. You are not the only one that envies the people that walk by you every day. They have something you want. I know it hurts and even if you are a vampire it's good to cry once in a while. To shout to the world that its not fair. To hate the life you live. Its alright to cry."

And cry is what Rosalie did. Letting out the pain, hatred and sorrow of many years. In the living room Esme smiled in tears. Rosalie was finally opening up she did feel a little jealouse that it wasn't her who Rosalie was opening up to. But at least she was opening up to someone that understood her. It wasn't until a while that Rosalie had calmed down enough for her and Danial to join the others in the living room. They sat in the silence until Rosalie decided to break it. "How did we get the powers?"

No immediate answer came it was hard for Danial to even begin to explain. "It seems that a undetected wave of magic blasted everyone that was in the room when it happened. It didn't affect my brothers since they're already witches or in Lythian case half witch. We just have to wait until the powers revial themselfs."

"Is that all the new you have to share?"

"No, It turns out that the made an opening, don't interrupt me. The demon didn't know how all he knew was that this was the first time since the battle 400 years ago that they've gotten out. They got free two months ago but it seemed that the day they cast that spell on you and my brothers was their last day. The Ancients were only free on this plane as ghostly projections of themselves. They physacly did cross over. They get suck back in the plane as the opening them made startes to close. Demon said that they were looking for the key to get them permanetly free."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me. What the hell happened for them to even get a chance to weaken the seal?" Everyone in the Montenegro family held a deep and endless hatred for the Ancient. Not just because what they did to their kind but because what they did Danial was given the fate she to this day has to live with.

"I have no idea but I think its about to happen again and maybe the birth of Jacob's baby is what triggers it."

"Let me guess that's why they cast that spell on us to kill the Cullens. The Avatar would find out, we would get stripped of our powers, and our minds erase. Once Lucifer, Miguel, and I have had our mind and powers taken you would be the only one left. The Ancients get free and since it only you they defeat you, take the baby and..." he pause for Danial to continue

"They drain the powers and magic the baby will have since it was born with the help of the Hollow."

"Drain? That's sick, horrible, cruel." A disgusted Esme said.

"I know but they will do whatever it take to get back the position of power they once held."

"Danial when are you going to tell Jacob. You're going to have to tell him."

"I know. It not easy how do you tell someone that a very powerful group of beings want to take your baby?"

"It they are so powerful why do they need an innocent child?" This is what Carlisle didn't understand

"Because once it's time for the opening to close no matter how hard they try to escape it they will get sucked back in."

"The power that created the seal will also destroy it." Lythian added

"Yeah. A baby won't fight them. It won't stop them from harming it. God, how am I going to tell Jacob and Edward this."

"Don't know but you better soon. In a few months that baby will be here and if it birth does trigger the release of the Ancient then it'll be too late to do anything about it. He won't know how to deal with it. If he gets some powers then we can always us the excuse of side effect of the magic, but when he notices that demons and Ancients are after his child there will be hell to pay."

"I know. I'll tell him when he gets home."


	20. Life Changes

Three O'clock came faster then expected and although Danial looked cool and calmed she was far from it. Inside her the norvousness was spreading through her body like wildfire. There was no way out of this and the sad thing was that no one beside her was home. Carlisle had been called to a meeting at the hospital hours ago. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett had gone back to their house to gather their belongings. The whole Cullen family would be moving into the manor until further notice. They were too involve with her family to be left unprotected, an attack just two hours ago had proven that. It seemed that news about the Cullen being close to them had been spread around the dark realm. Lythian was now investigating there undercover as a demon. The slamig of breaks brought Danial back to the present the time had come, and in just a matter of second she would have to tell Jacob and Edward the news. Her only hope was that thing turned out okay but with Edward she didn't know how he would react.

The hope for things to go well was shattered with the angered faces of her brothers. _How bad was their first day?_ It seemed that Edward and Jacob weren't with them. "You don't--" Alice stopped in mid sentence as Danial made her way in the kitchen. The feel of the room told her it had been a very bad day. People up there hated her._ Why did they have to sending me bad new today of all days?_ "What happened?" Lucifer avoided her stare and question, as did Miguel. Looking at Alice and Jasper for an explanation all she go was a shrug of the shoulder from Alice. "Is anyone going to answer me?"

Again no answer it was getting to her. Danial didn't have the patient for this today. The sooner she was done with her brothers the sooner it would be on less thing to worry about. _Okay they're not going to talk. Lucifer must have gotten them not to on the way here._ "Where is Edward and Jacob?"

It took a good few seconds before Alice answered. "Don't know all Edward said was that they would be here by five."

_Not good. Damn, damn, damn!! When am I going to get a break. Its fine if they're a few minutes behind but TWO hours. Who knows what could happened._ Danial's patients were nonexisting at the moment. "Alice call them and tell them to get their asses back here immediately. Lucifer. Miguel. Conservatory now." _I am not dealing with this shit today. I already have enough to worry about._ She stormed out brothers following behind. Doors were closed leaving them alone inside with no one to disturbed them. "Alright talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. What, can't we have a bad day without there being something wrong?" the vase on the table beside Lucifer exploded.

"I have no patients left." clearly the stress and worry were getting to Danial.

"We got in a fight with some guys at school."

"Why?"

"Hey, they had it coming. We took their bullshit talk about our family."

"They cross the line when they started insulting our parents." Miguel added anger matching Lucifer's.

Danial felt a headache coming on sighing heavily and serious face she took a sit on the table in front of her brothers. "Look, you two know we have a history here. People don't forget about the mysteries that surround our family, even after ten years. There is no logical way to explain them, so people come up with their own reasons. The parents must have told them about the time our perants lived here, and the weird things that happened. Lucifer. Miguel they're mortals. They are just curious about things that can't be explained. Next time just try to control your anger. We don't need the Avatars down here."

Reluctantly both nodded. Anger still boiled inside of them, but for their sister's peace of mind they would calm down. _At least this problem is mostly solved. Now to Edward and Jacob._ Edward and Jacob had arrived and Danial's time to reveal the bad news to the parents to be had come. She sat them down before they could question her. The rest joined them in the dinning room. The news of the Ancients had really but Lucifer and Miguel in a fit of anger. Their anger and hatred for them was unlimited. True, they had never fought them, but what they had seen in Danials memories had been enough for them to hate them with a passion unlike any other. Now the time for Edward and Jacob to know about the danger their baby will be going through when it will be born. The instead the news left her mouth all hell broke loose. "WHAT?!"

The anger of three vampires and a werewolf was a force to reckon with. A pissed off vampire father to be is very scary. Edward looked at her with pure disbelieve and shock. _No no way I'm going to let those bastards come near Jacob and my child. A life time to live and I'll be damn if they harmed my family._ Now a pissed off pregnant, male, werewolf you will not live. "Jacob will take care of you and your baby."

Her words only scared Jacob even more. "What do they want with an innocent baby?" Alice asked the one question that Danial didn't want to answer.

Danial just sat there debating in her head if she should answer that. "Answer damn it!"

With a prayer in her head she answered,''The birth of the child might cause a shift in the balance of magic that will open the opening the Ancients have already made. The Ancients want the baby to...to drain the magic the baby will receive when he or she is born. The baby will have magic from Hollow and will stop the seal from sealing them back when the time for it to close."

"...Drain!? Those sick bastards want to drain my baby?!"

"Jacob--"

"No! Don't Jacob me!" lightbulbs started to exploded. Edward grabbed Jacob getting him away from the table.

In a sudden instead the shattering stopped. Everyone looked from the chandelier to Danial. Danial was amazed of how Jacob awoke this kind of power_. He might be young but he care for his child like any adult would._ "Wha what just happened?" everyone looked up to the chandelier around it the broken glass stopped in midair, the glass sparkled like sun reflecting on water.

"This is the last bit of news that I have to share with you all." Edward was getting try of this. _Jacob's reacting to these news is bad for his health. It could harmed the development of the baby. _

"These are good news or at least the way I see them." she quickly added seeing Edwards frustration.

"Well, at least there is some bit of good news in all these ordeals."

All attention was once again given to Danial with the hopes that it was good new. "The wave of magic that help Jacob get pregnant also gave everyonw with no power a copy of my power or powers. I still don't know if anyone got more then one. Now as you just saw Jacob got the advance version of my power to freeze objects." she pause to let him take this in. "The reason you have a power is due to the reason of protection. The magic gave you an active, powerful power so you can defend yourself. It also may make you a shield around you when you feel you are in danger. Those so far are the two things that magic will do for you that I have found out."

...

...

"Well? Someone say something."

"That is good news" Lucifer smacked Miguel for being an idiot. "I was just saying."

"Okay lets get all this straight. The Ancients have found a way to come out to this plain. The birth of Jacob's baby may cause a shift in the balance that will let them every soon. Their followers are in charge to get the baby from us to... to obtain his or her magic to stopping the opening from sucking them back in. But the magic that you unleash not only help Jacob get pregnant it also gave him a copy of your power and a powerful shield. " Lucifer summed it up.

"Not just Jacob but Edward and the rest of his family. Edward was hit with the magic when him and Jacob were being busy. The rest were present in the room when I unleash the magic."

"So the lightbulbs from the chandelier suddenly shattering was because of my doing, right?"

"Yes, the power you got works when you experience a great deal of anger. All you need to do is focus to control it and to keep you anger in check. You see our powers function with our emotions. Since you aren't a witch the power and magic you got are still working with your body and emotion. Meaning that the magic with create a shield when you feel you are in danger. The power, the one to blow up objects, is to use at your will. I think since Edward can read minds then he may have gotten telekinesis."

"Telekinesis?"

"Mmhm, Here let that anger out and focus you mind on this candle." a candle was placed in front of him, but after a few moments nothing happened._ Looks like he'll need some help. Here go nothing._

"The Ancients want your child Edward and will stop at nothing it get it. An innocent child just to gain their freedom and there is nothing you can do to stop them. Jacob alone can't stop them he and your child will die if you are not there to protect them. You'll lose them for ever the Ancient will take pleasure in watching you suffer at the lost of their lives. Their revenge on the three groups that turned against them, the werewolf, the vampire, and the witch. Jacob will die, the baby will die and you will be left here to suffer an eternity knowing that you alone fai--" "STOP!!"

If it hadn't been for her quick reaction to orbing Danial would have been thrown right through the window followed by the still frozen glass. It was amazing how strong the anger was. Edward managed to not only move the objects in front of him, but slightly move the ones to his side. Like a wave of air unable to be felt. _I think I over did it,_ Danial could clearly see it was hard for Edward to keep his anger in check. They all just stared at Edward amazed at how much strength his anger fueled his power. The thought on everyone's mine was not to make Edward mad unless you wanted to be thrown out a window.

"Feel better?" Jacob gently made his way to Edward. Edward held tight to him, _No ones taking you from me. No one. I'll protect you Jacob._

"I'm not going anywhere Edward. I'm here." Jacob whispered resting his head on Edwards shoulder.

"Tracker demon!" Lythain suddenly appeared

Quickly diving to the left just as a demon appeared. He didn't even have time to speak a word before blowing up in flames. The two couples just turned to Danial, "There is a lot to be learned."

From that day things changed for everyone Edward and Jacob were being trained by Danial. More research was done to see the affects magic had done to the Cullen. All there was left to do is to see who exactly received a power. In the mean time Danial has being teaching the Cullen's about demon, witches and everything that there was to know about what she and her brothers did. They had gotten involved with the family too much that they were now targets of demon attacks. Within a month the Cullen family decided to move back to their house which Danial, after experimenting with the white crystal, put blessed crystal around their property keeping some demons out.

Jacob was now offcialy a Montenegro and with the permission of Danial he could move in with Edward. But Edward not wanting to take any risks, in case the crystal failed, had decided to stay in the manor where Jacob could be protected. Jacob's pregnancy was coming along fine he and Edward would stay up late at night and just talk about the future that awaited them. Now two months pregnant, which for him was more like three and a half months, Jacob was starting to show, but just a little. The question now was what to do when he really starting to show. Not caring to much Jacob decided to wait until later the craving had started. Not only that but Jacob was starting to feel extremely warm which Edward could smell. Edward decided he liked it.

*****************

_I hope this is part of the pregnancy. God do I feel HOT!_ Jacob, like many women that go through pregnancy, was feeling flushed and warm. His body feeling hot the need of release was shouting at him, and the one person that could give him that was not back from feeding. _Why of all weeks did it have to be this week._ Returning to his room he soon feel asleep his senses not hearing Edward come in. At the site of him Edward could see the blush that cover is face and his heavy breathing. Not only that but the scent of his arousal was strong making Edward lust over him. Self-control was leaving Edward fast the scent was driving him crazy, but before turning to leave Jacob half asleep sat up eyes close and slowly, as if he was tempting Edward, took his shirt off. His nice tan chest was visible, arms slowly rising the shirt up, back arching back. Edward was by his side in a matter of second taking hold of Jacob's arms helping take the shirt off. "Edward?"

"Shh." kisses where being placed up and down Jacob's neck.

Edward was gentle and caring that Jacob though he was still dreaming. But his cool hands running up his sides making him shiver meant that he really was here with him. "I missed you." it was barely a whisper but Edward was able to hear it.

"I know. I missed you too." another shiver ran down Jacob's spine as Edwards lips brushed the side of his neck.

Jolts of pleasure rushed inside him. Edward's gentle kissing and caressing was igniting a fire inside of him. Taking hold of Edward's face Jacob found himself staring at golden eyes. They always had a power over him he became lost in them. Edward could feel the heat radiate from Jacob and hit his ice, cold body like heat waves. Kissing him Edward loved the way their tongues moved against each other, their bodies pressing close, Jacob's scent. He loved everything about it and no one, not even Bella had the ability to make him feel like he felt now. Alive. Not just in a moment like this but every day. "Edward. Edward please." Jacob manage to say between kisses. Every kiss, every touch was gentle, soft, lovely.

*Dark Relm*

"Shit!! Lucifer throw me a potion!"

"Someone start rhyming this is our last one! Duck!" Demon when up in flames.

In the last week they had many demons to deal with. There were innocents to be save, trying to find the Ancients plane, their followers coming at them. Each day the pain form the mark was getting greater Danial was loosing control over her emotions, which in turn affected her powers and demon fighting. Their powers right now do not have much affect on these kind of demons. _You've got to be kidding me. Three potions to kill just one clone!_ Danial's time was running out the pain was taking over her body shutting it down and canceling her magic. The weak blast that made contact with on of them told her so. _No. Not now. Just a little bit longer._ But the pain was getting unbaerable by the minute. "Danial look out!" the warning was given too late. Something had pierced her hip.

--

"Esme you okay?"

--

"Dr. Cullen is everything alright?"

--

"I don't know/I'm not sure."

--

The demon was gone in that instead. "Danial. Danial, oh god! Come on answer me!"

"Why isn't she healing? Lucifer!"

"I don't know! Danial come on."

"Lets get her to a hospital." without thinking Miguel blurted out

"We can't just orb there. We'll expose ourselves." she was barely able to say. _No. Please don't_ something in her started to raise and to her great surprise it was fear.

"Who gives a shit. Miguel orb her I'll cover you."

Appearing in the bushes covered from the view of the cameras Lucifer orbed them to look at another direction. Just in time as Miguel orbed in with Danail good thing there weren't any people coming in. Lucifer picked her up rushing inside. "We need help here!"

A bed was rushed in taking Danial to a room. Another set of nursed came and checked on Miguel and Lucifer seeing the bruised and cuts on them. After much fuss that they were all right they were taken to Danial. Getting in the room they were horrified seeing Danial with wires attached all over her. Shouting here and there as the nurses were trying to keep Danial awake asking her questions. Basically anything to keep her talking, while inside her body was still shutting her down. The mark on her shoulder burning with pain and as much as she fought it it was not use. Carlisle appear out of no where nearly given everyone a heart at. His eyes widen at the sight of Danail. A thousand questions came rushing to his mind, but put them aside. "What is her status?"

"She has a wound to the hip. Both her heart rate and body temperature are low. She losing consciousness but she hasn't lose much blood. There are some bruises on her. Her brothers also have some but they seem to be fine."

Terror was sticking inside Danial,_ I can't be here not again. Let me out. Please. _"Doctor! She isn't responding."

From there things went on a rush orders were barked here and there. Lucifer and Miguel were force to wait in the waiting room. "What now?"

"Call Lythian."

-------

"What do you think that was about?"

"I don't know Emmett. But it had to be something big to get Esme this nervous."

"What exactly happen?" Lythian had only arrived a few minutes his training with Emmett was held at the Cullen's house.

"We were all in the living room when Esme just froze or something. She said that a bad feeling over came her. Nothing else."

"That's very strange. Oh, one moment. Hello? Hey... what! How? I'm on my way. Danial is in the hospital. Herself healing didn't work for some reason." All panic broke loose inside Lythian.

The sound of screeching tires taking off in the distance range through the house. Rosalie and Emmtt were just getting out of the house, "Whats going on?"

"Danial's in the hospital. We're going." Rosalie called out to Alice.

"Jasper! Esme!" Running inside the house trying to find them.

"What,s that matter."

"Danial is in the hospital. Rosalie and Emmett just left I'm going too. "

Within seconds the house was empty everyone heading to the hospital worry about Danial's well being. All three cars took off at top speed leaving blurs of black and silver. _How the hell did this happen? Danial's self healing is one of the strongest powers she has. It came from the Hollow for God sake. There is no stronger power than the one Danial holds inside her. Shit! What the fuck is going on. If this keeps up the balance will be tipped. We'll have the Avatars on our case again. Finally here._

Getting out of the car Lythian rushed in the hospital but didn't see Miguel and Lucifer anywhere. Then it hit him. _Do those two ever stop to think. They're going to get themselves killed._ "Where are Lucifer and Miguel?" Rosalie asked

Sighing "Getting themselves killed."

--

"What do you think it will be?" Jacob asked looking down at Edward.

Since the growing of his child, to the point where you knew where it was growing, Edward had gotten the habit of laying his head right next to Jacob's belly. A gentle rub of the nose Edward could feel his growing child. During the nights he would lay like this every so often placing a kiss or gentle rub. He loved it. There were no workd to described the emotions he felt, none at all.

"I don't know. But it doesn't matter." Jacob nodded to that.

He loved moment like this. Where the problem at hand disappeared and no one else matter, but the two of them and their baby. Unfortunately the moment was cut short, "I'll get it."

With the fast speed a vampire had Edward was down stair about to answer the door, but came to a sudden stop as the door was kicked in. Coming in not word said Lythian made his way up the stairs. Rushing back up Edward question Lythian who in turn ignore him. A hard fist to the attic door and it was broken inward just as Lucifer and Miguel orbed in. "The hell do you two think your doing?" Lythian growl at them.

"You shouldn't be here Lythan."

"I shouldn't be here?! I should be the one chasing this demon while you two should be in the hospital waiting news of your sister!" with each word Lythian's voice and anger rose.

Shouting between the three of them broke out. It all came to a stop by a loud blast. All turned to Jacob, "Alright, what's going one?" no one answered for until Miguel whispered voice spoke.

"See anyone missing?" and just like that realization hit the two brothers

Their sister, the most powerful being on any world, had been hurt and put in a hospital where she was no unresponsive. They could do nothing but wait.

--

Carlisle stood by the side of Danial's bed trying to find the cause of her sudden coma. A wound to the hip could not have put her in this state even if it was with a magical weapon. Fist clinched with anger that he had no idea where it came from. _Why do I feel so much guilt? I don't know what it is._ Turning to the door Carlisle came to look upon Esme. Standing beside him they both turned to Danial unknown to the other that they both were feeling the same thing about her. But what was that feeling they don't know only that there was something about Danial that they could not understand and it was connected to each of them. In there mind each thought it was wrong but something unknown to them told them it was right.

"Dr. Carlisle. The test results and x-rays are in. You won't believe what we found." another doctor came in the room.

Handing over the results and placing the x-rays in light the image shocked everyone. Thousands of questions cross over Carlisle and Esme's. "Dear God." Esme gasped.

"As you can see if the knife had pierce more to the right, well, that would have been it. If I had to guess two, two and half tops"

"Lets make sure everything is fine before I talk to the family. Esme please go wait outside." With a nod and understanding the silent message Esme left to the waiting area.

In the hour that follow Lythain manage to return to the hospital with Lucifer and Miguel, along with Jacob and Edward. After the second hour things were getting more intense for everyone. Lucifer and Miguel were loosing their patients, but Esme was loosing a self battle of telling the of the brothers about their sister's situation. Deciding it was best for Carlisle to be the one to explain the situation Esme stayed quiet. It wasn't for another hour until Carlisle finally came into the room. The room become quieter, if possible, "Lythian. Lucifer. Miguel come with me."

"Hey, at least tell us how Danial is." a worry Jacob demanded

"She is for no in a coma. We think its temporary but we're not sure." with that the four of them headed to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle didn't know what had him on edge, but out of no where an anger was building inside him something he couldn't explain. "When was the last time Danial had a sexual relationship?" was the fist question he asked the moment the door to the office was close.

"The hell kind of is that?" clearly Lucifer didn't like what had been asked.

"Carlisle just tell us what is wrong with Danial." _Please don't say it. Please let it be something else._ Lythian prayed.

"Danial is pregnant. Two months so far."

"Fuck."

"Shit."

"Damn."

Their reactions were not the ones Carlisle had thought would be. _Something is off here. They aren't demanding to know how this is possible or raging up a storm._ "Carlisle, are you sure about this?"

That question only added more suspicion to the whole thing. _Almost as if they knew. How?_ "Yes, I'm sure."

The silence of the room was disturbed by the burst in of a nurse. "Doctor she's gone!"

-------

"What are you doing here, Danial? You are not suppose to be here."

She didn't pay much attention to the person that had sat behind her. She knew he really wasn't there and if she turned to look at him the memories would come back to her. "I'm not know. Just thinking I guess."

"Ah, this place is great for thinking. What are you thinking about?"

"Things."

"Like?"

"Like why was it me that had to be born on that day? Why you have been recently haunting my dreams? Did I save you?"

There was no answer it didn't matter if she was dreaming or not the answer never came. They sat in silence like always just looking at the stars and moon in the place that she had build over four centuries ago. After a while a sighed, then a glow and she was alone again. _Like it should have stayed. Why? Why did you do it? Look what happened._ "It wasn't you that failed it was me." she whispered in the night. The place started to shimmer sighing she stood up ready as her surroundings started to change. "I made a promise and I intend to keep it."

oOoOo

I know you are all mad at me for taking way too long. And you all have a right to be mad. But at least I update. RxR (PLEASE!)


	21. What?

The whole world came down on their shoulders at the sight of the empty bed. Gone. she was gone, no trace was left behind. No one saw anything. At the end of the hallway stood the same man that had that had appeared the night of the Montenegro's returned. He bowed his head then disappeared in a shimmer. "Both of you try to find him. I'll stay here and deal with the cops." Lythian ordered.

The two brothers ran looking for a place where they wouldn't be seen orbing. Running a hand through his hair Lythian sighed heavily, a thousand questions were running throught his mind. Carlisle was questioning the nurses that had last been in the room with Danial. Esme and the rest were in the room looking for any clue, a scent, that would tell them who had taken her. They found nothing. The only scent they could pick up was that of the nurses Carlisle was questioning. Not two minutes had passed by when Lucifer and Miguel came bursting in the room slamming the door shut, "We can't orb!" they yelled in a low voice. Before Lythian can even react the door opens and in comes Chief Charlie Swan.

------

_This wasn't suppose to happen._ Dead. Everything was dead. Making her way through the forest Danial could see the up-coming building. It wasn't long before she stood in front of the door. _This was once a home but now look at it. They made it a terror house._ Entering she knew where to go where she would find him. As much as she didn't want to she forced herself to head in that direction. With each closing step it became harder to just walk, memories came and the fear grew more. But even so she still forced forward until coming to a stop at the door that lead to the basement. Taking a deep breath opening the door she froze the second her foot touch that last step. It didn't matter how many times she had been here she was still afraid, but it pass after a few deep breathes.

The basement looked more like a science lab then a basement, a big lab. _Looks like someone has been doing some resreach_, Danial thought passing the tables that were littered with papers and books, _I should be worried but I don't care._ It was true once upon a time she fought to protect this planet. Now even though it was slowly dieing she wouldn't think twice and just turn her back on it. They had ruined this life where things were mostly normal. They took the two people that she promised to protect and made their lifes a living hell. Making her way up the small staircase to the tube. _Inside this tube is the one person that has been by my side no matter how bad things got._ The tube shattered water spilling everywhere inside was a man. Quickly moving Danial managed to pick him up bridalstyle. _God he is light. No time to waste have to get him out of here._ Withing minutes she was out of the mansion.

It wasn't long before she was in the forest behind the mansion. Even though he was light Danial was still weak. Stopping only twice she made it to a pond, the water sparkled under the moonlight. This was the last time she would see him for a very long time, "Hopefully this will keep you save until I can come back. I love you don't you forget that. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I have no other choice. They would have found you in that tube and this whole mess would have repeated itself. I was suppose to go through this why did you interfere?"

The water started to glow as did the man in her arms. Slowly did she let go of him only one tear made its way down her cheek. The water incased him turning to crystal it wasn't long before he was competely isolated inside, _Frozen from time._ The crystal lowered back down into the water, "No amount of power can take away your memories." She turned around to face a dark figure.

Ruby eyes stared right back to ruby ones. She smirked, _Well how do you like that_, "I see you've met Chaos." In a flash of light she was gone.

-----

_This is taking longer than I expected. After all these years of looking over you I still can't figure you out. What is it that has kept you going after all you've been though? You're strong but at the same time vulnerable._ He looked at her incased in the blue crystal. The crystal flashed brightly a signal that Danial was now back in her body. "You know one thing I have come to get is that watching over you is a pain in the ass."

_But don't think that I'm going to let you go that easy._

-----

Tension rose high with the presence of Charlie it was clear that there was a great dislike between him and Lucifer. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm Charlie Swan and I'll be in charge of this investigation. I'll need to ask you some questions about the missing person." Charlie intorduced himslef to Lythian

Being ingored by Charlie really got Lucifer's blood boiling. "Danial. Her name is Danial."

"Lucifer enough." Lythian commanded. "Take Jacob and Miguel back to the house I'll be there after I'm done here." _Edward I need you to stay here. Don't worry Lucifer and Miguel will watch over Jacob._ Lythian knew that Edward could now hear his thought since Danial wasn't here to cancel his powers from reading their minds. _I want you to check Charlie's thoughts while I'm talking to him. Something is not right about him maybe you can catch something in his mind._ Reluctantly Edward nodded.

_Well at least I'll have a reason to go to their house. It seems that there is where all these mystries seem to happen._ Charlie thought unaware that Edward heard every word. Everyone moved to the waiting area. Edward walked Jacob as far to the entrance a kiss to the temple and they parted ways. The interview did take its time Lythian had to be careful with the words he chose to say. One slip of the tongue and things could get completely out of control they were already under tight watch by the Avatars, no need to add cops to the growing list.

"Well, that will do it for now. If you can think of anyone that could be behind this call me,uh, here is my card. Good night." Lythian sighed out of relief once Charlie was gone.

"He doesn't like Danial very much thats for sure."

"Yeah tell me somthing I don't know."

"What's the deal between Charlie and Danial." a curiose Rosalie asked.

"It's complicated. Go home and see if Lucifer had some luck in finding something I'll be there in a few." Edward was already out the door.

-----

The table hit the floor hard all the containers breaking on contact. Jacob didn't as much flinch he had gotten use to these kind of things. Miguel, on the other hand, was at a loss at what to do to calm Lucifer down, but past experiences had taught him that the only one that could calm him was Danial. Both him and Jacob were on the couch that was in the attic waiting for Lucifer to finish his rampage. So far he had broken two windows, a chair, a table, several potion bottels, and punched a hole through the wall. "Done yet?" a bored Jacob asked.

Lucifer just glared reluctenly settling down between Miguel and Lucifer. "You sure made a mess. Hey don't growl if you would just stop and not let your anger get the best of you you might come up with something. Take it from someone that has trained to keep their anger in control."

"He's right Lucifer taking your anger out on the furniture is not going to do a thing to help us."

"I know but...(sighs)..." he couldn't think nothing was making sense to him.

Sighing he leaned back on the couch bringing his brothers close making Miguel rest his head on his right shoulder Jacob on his left. Any normal person would find this awkward but they weren't normal besides the three of them were brothers, maybe not by blood but by bond. The house was silent and the days events came down on them. Their sister was gone where and who had her was something they had to figure out. Lucifer looked at his brothers he was now the one in charge of the situation,_ A year ago I would have been honored to lead this family now I don't want it. Danial you were right I'm not ready to take my place as head of the family. One mistake and I could lose them I'm not ready for this._ Looking out of one of the broken window he noticed the moon._ The moon looks beautiful tonight. Are you looking at it like we are? Where are you?_

------

"Lythian we need to talk." Carlisle was able to catch Lythian before he could step a foot out the door.

Lythian knew what this was about, _I shoulded have talked to Danial after we found out Jacob was pregnant. Why didn't I?_ "Come with me to my office."

Lythian didn't want it to came to this but there was no turning back Carlisle was smart, and his reaction to the news of Danial's pregnancy should have given him a signed that something was wrong. "Take a seat. There is something you are not telling me. You and your cousins took Danial's pregnancy too calmly. I've lived with you all to know better that you would have reacted much differently then you did. I want to know what's going on."

One thing was to suspect something another was to demand anything. "Why does it interest you if I or for a matter of fact Lucifer and Miguel know anything."

That was a good question that Carlisle didn't know how to answer. _Might as well tell him. No, Lythian don't. This is only for Danial to know. She will know how to handle it. Then again it does effect Carlisle and Esme. Might as well tll him. I am digging my own grave. _"The child Danial is carring is yours." Lythian finally said.

A long paused passed between them. "Wh-what? How?" it took great effort to speak.

"That night when we got you and Danial out of the Astral Plane we had to do it by blood summon. Danial had a life source around her keeping her alive and I'm thinking when your blood mixed with her's a baby must have been the result of that. We only came about this when we found out about Jacob's pragnancy."

_Dear god a baby. _Carlisle nervously ran a hand through his hair trying to calm his nervous. "So the pain that she feels?"

"It's from her magic protecting the baby. It must be trying to repel the posion that is still trying to fully turn her."

"A baby. I got her pregnant on top of all that I ruined her life by killing her."

"She is not fully dead Carlisle her heart still beats."

"For how long Lythian! Who's to say when the baby is born she wouldn't become one of us. She's only 18 tell me what am I suppose to do now? How will I tell Esme this? How am I suppose to tell her Danial is having my baby."

"I don't know and I'm sorry for what we did. I'm sure Danial will think of something when we find her and she finds out about the child she carries. The child she carries will not ruin your marrage. Danial wouldn't allow it. You might want to watch what you think around Edward though." Lythian left the office leaving Carlisle shocked with his words.

"Wait, I didn't mean it like that. Damn it!"

-----

The three fell asleep unknown to them that a blanket was orbed around them. The Cullen on their arrival have kept a watch over them, and were being witnessing to the bond the three brother will tonight. The white light that surrounded them was amazing to look at. Esme saw and felt the grief of losing her child, but also the joy and bless to have this family with her. Rosalie felt all the anger she had inside of her. Danial's word came to her "You are the only one that has made you like this. So you are a vampire. Who cares you are still human you just have to see it. Don't cast yourself out just because of what you are." Emmett saw his angel, the angel that God had sent to save him. He looked down on that angel,_ Don't worry Rosalie I'll keep you save._ Alice and Jasper they had not regets of who they were they loved each other no matter if they were human or vampire. Edward's eyes fell upon Jacob's sleeping form a smile formed on his face.

Parking Lythian rushed inside the manor taking the stairs two at a time and coming to a stopped in the entrace to the attic. He walked to see who the light was surrounding the sight took him two years back. "Wow, never thought I would see this sight again."

"What is it?"

"This you all are witnessing is the creation of a sibiling bond. This is what will link the three of them to each other. If one of them ever finds themselves in trouble all they have to do is call out to the name the other and they will be right there. This must be the reason why Lucifer and Miguel couldn't orb at the hospital. Orbing is part of the bond."

"Does that mean Jacob will be able to orb?"

"I don't think so. The bond may just allow him to call his brothers when he needs them."

"How does it work, the link?" Alice wanted to know more.

"Well, Jacob will be about to call out Lucifer or Miguel's name and they would be able to hear it even if they are in a different state. You hear the call in your head and can sense where the call is coming from."

"How long will this light or whatever it is last?"

"One night."

And what a night it was. It wasn't until dawn that the light started to fade. Jacob was the first to awaken stretching and letting out a long yown, _That has got to have been the best sleep I've gotten in years._ "And sleeping with me is not the best sleep you get?" Edward was inches away form his face.

"Ed-ward! Are you trying to give me a heart attack." Jacob clinched his heart

"Sorry"

"Whats going on?" Jacob finally noticed everyone in the room with them.

Lucifer and Miguel were still asleep beside him in the couch. Getting up Jacob felt the lost of a warmth one very different when Edward was not with him. "Jacob you're up? Good I've made breakfast for you and your brothers." Esme announced.

"Thanks I'm starving."

"Are there any news about Danial?" A sleepy Lucifer asked awoken by all the talking.

"No. Which I find this all odd. Don't you think whoever took her would have done something by now?" Lythian explianed.

It took Lucifer a moment to register this. He was not a morning person. "You have a point. Did you look through the book to see if the guy we saw at the hospital was in it?"

"Wait, what guy?"

"At the hospital we saw a man that appeared the day Carlisle bit Danial. Except this guy was dressed in all black, shimmered, and his eyes where black." Lythian informed.

"Book. Guy."

"No, I didn't find anything about him."

"Great so we are still in square one." all turned to Miguel.

"How long have you been awake?"

"For a while. I was kind of hoping that the happenings of last night were all a bad dream but from what I heard its not. Can't believe Danial's pregnant."

"Danial's pregnant?"

"MIGUEL!!"

"Oh, they were going to find out when Danial starts to show."

"Whatever. You two come with me there is something we need to talk about. The rest of you go on about your bussines."

"Wait, that's it? Your sister just went missing and you are not going to at least try and find her." Rosalie stepped out of line with that remark

Esme should have stepped in stopping Rosalie but she had a point. Danial was missing and they were not doing anything to find her. Lythian didn't bother to answer hurrying Lucifer and Miguel out the room. The three disappeared out the door leaving everyone with unanswered questions. Wherever they went it must have been far Edward couldn't hear their thoughts, nor could anyone pick up their sent. All of them decided to wait. That was pretty much what you did when you wanted to find out what was going on. Everyone went along with their day Esme took it upon herself to take care of the house. Edward and Jacob pratice in working with their powers, after Edward made sure Jacob had a good breakfast. Jasper accompany Alice and Rosalie shopping for somethings Lythian had said were needed. Emmett went into the forest to continue his training. Unlucky for him Lythian was a strict teacher when it came to teaching hand-to-hand combat.

Finding a clearing Emmett began the drills that had been taught to him. Within the hour of his training Emmett was sure that for the thrid time he felt a presents near by. Odd thing is he couldn't tell if he was right there was no smell or breathing heard, just a sense that someone was near. He ignored it once again returning to his training until after a while again he felt a presence and this time he could have sworn he heard a scream. Finally he set out to find out what was going on. Still he was careful Lythian might have been a strict teacher but he taught well.

A cave just barely seen behind some trees was were a scream erupted. Emmett carefully watched every single movement he made to not alert anyone of his presence. Getting further into the tunnel of the cave he came to a secret opening that lead to an even bigger place of the cave. Crystals surrounded the place being the only source of light. Taking cover behind a larg rock Emmett saw none other than Danial inside a large crystal. "What might you be doing here,hm?"

-----

The room was big and dark yet cozy. Esme cleaned away putting dirty close in the basket she had brought, making the bed, and tiding the desk that was cluddered with papers and books. Picking up a leather book it caught her attention. Opening it the first sentence was the writing of thoughts like a diary. She put it down moving over to finish making the bed. Finishing her attention returned to the diary on the desk it called out to be read. Esme couldn't help herself grabbing the diray she started to read, _'Things are getting harder everyday. I can fell myself growing weak and it worries me that Carlisle's bite might have done something more to me. I don't have a problem with it I've been worst things before'.......' Its now been a little over a month since Carlisle bite me and I'm starting to fell sick. Good thing no one seems to notice. The pain in my shoulder and stomach increase after each vanquish we do. Something inside me panics everytime a demon gets too close this hasn't happen since I was sixteen. An anger of protection over comes me...Memories are coming to me in my dreams. One of them being my life with Ramon. I hate him. I hate him like I've never hated anyone before. Even more than the Ancients. Because of him I lost my children. My three little angels.'_

Esme shuts the book trying to understand the last thing she read. _Why did I read this? Lost three children? She had kids?_ Many question spunned in her head. Looking at the diary Esme knew that the answers may lay written inside it. _No. I shouldn't have read it in the first place. Look how its gotten me._ Esme remembers that pain she felt when she had lost her child. It was unberable like losing a piece of yourself. _What happened to her children?_ The answers lay in her hands about to open the book Esme heared the front door open. Quickly she set the book back in the desk hurring down stairs.

-----

Being surprised was still new to Emmett. Reacting quickly Emmett made for a hit to the head but was unsuccessfull by the man dissappearing. _The hell did he go?_ Looking around him Emmett found no sight of the man. _'Don't get to confident. When facing an enemy like ours they can kill you, vampire or not. One single fireball or any other attack will end you forget about being dismembered and burnt that doesn't count in this line of work. Remember they can come and go in the blink of an eye'._ Lythian's words came back to him. _'Know this demons have no scent. They have no humanity that is why when we blow them up they explode in flames not guts. You have to sense the change in the air. Be able to pick up a presence.'_ Eyes closed ears alert to the faintest movment or change. The movement of the air flow suddenly changed. Eyes snapped open Emmett's elbow came in contact with a head. But again the man diappeared. "I'm impressed." he stood in front of Danial,"Lythian has been training you well. She's beautiful isn't she."

Both their attention's turn to Danial. The instant his hand touched the crystal a scream of pain filled the cave. _Still hates me I see._ Emmett's fist plunged into the crystal an overwhelming sensation from his fist to his whole body. This time when Emmett's fist made contact with the man's head it had an affect making the man stummble. _At least he didn't disappear._ Before long Emmett had him off the ground pressed to the wall. "Heh, what are you going to do,huh, blow me up? Go ahead I'll just come back. You can't kill me only she can." he nodded towards Danial.

Emmett growled at him an anger, not just his someone else, burnt deep inside him. "Who are you!? Why did you take her!? You better not lie to me." He shuved the man harder to the wall.

The man laughed painfully, "I guess you figured me out. Fine, fine stop crushing me I'm not a demon I can tell you that."

In shock Emmett drops him, _Not a demon then what is he._ "What are you than?" Emmett demanded taking him by the collar.

"I'm, Ramon, Danial's husband."

**Alright people here it is. So tell me what you think. REVIEW!! X)**


	22. Answers

**Midnightslash: Hey! Every--AHHHHH!!!!! (Jumps up a tree to get away from the mob.)**

**Angry mob: How dare you take this long! What were you doing! Give me all your candy!**

**Midnightslash:Wait!!!! Before all of you with pitch forks and torches try to kill me for taking so long. Take time to read an tell me what you think.**

**Mob:....**

**Midnightslash: I don't wanna die T_T**

oOoOoOo

The car speed through the thick forest making the trees were only big blurs of green. The tires screeched as they made a u-turn. In the distance the white roof of a big house came to view. Within second they came to a sudden halt. "Lythian. What are we doing here?" Lucifer asked getting out of the car.

"We have to get it ready."

"Have things gotten that bad?" Miguel asked walking up to the stone steps.

The house seemed to have been abandoned for years. The three witches know the many live and deaths that the house had been witness to throughout the years. More wars than one could bear. "There is not way things could have gotten this bad." Lucifer said standing beside Miguel.

"Believe me they have." _and I think they will get a lot worse._

"But... this is her House." Miguel stated looking at the front exterior of the house.

"I know." was all Lythian said as he made his way to the front door.

**************

Jacob heard shots all around him. His eyes were shut tightly and his body shook with fear. "_Don't be afraid. Just hold on_." a gentle voice said as warm arms encircled him.

'_Mom?_' Jacob's voice was small.

"_I'm sorry._" The warmth started to leave him.

'_Don't leave please don't leave._' everything started to turn cold.

"Jacob!"

'_I don't want to be alone. Don't leave._'

"JACOB!"

Streams of black mist came out of nowhere coil around his arms, legs, and body. The grip only tightens as he fought to free himself from its grasp. "JACOB! Jacob, snap out of it! It's me, Edward!"

It took some time for Edward's worried face to come into view as Jacob awoke from the nightmare. Taking a couple minutes to get back to reality Jacob falls back onto the bed he had been placed in. Meanwhile Edward took the cloth from the nightstand and began to wipe the sweat from Jacob's forehead and neck. The silence was broken with the ring of Edward's cell phone caller ID showed Alice "What is it Alice?"

"Edward! I just had a vision of Emmett fighting with some guy in a cave. We think it might be the guy Lythian saw at the hospital."

"Where are you?" right than Lucifer and Miguel orbed in immediately going to Jacob's side.

"We're heading there right know."

"Alright, I'll inform Lucifer."

Lucifer and Miguel were looking over Jacob making sure he was fine. "That was Alice says she saw Emmett fighting a guy in a cave. She thinks he might be the guy you saw at the hospital." Edward informed them as they finished looking over Jacob.

"We know Miguel had the same vision. Lythian is looking at it right now. Jacob what happened we heard you scream."

"You did?" Jacob as of yet didn't know of the bond the three created over the night.

"Yeah, Lythian told us that we created the Sibling Bond last night. So when there is something wrong we'll know. That's how Danial keeps an eye over us." Lucifer explained. "So what happened did you hear a scream like we did?"

Jacob looked at Lucifer in shock, "How did you know that?"

"What scream?" Edward demanded.

Lucifer didn't answer as a frown appeared on his face. He heads out the room making as little noise as possible. For a few seconds everything is quiet until. "SHIT!" CRASH!!

"Lucifer." Miguel calls out.

Within seconds Lucifer appears at the doorway. "Get them out of here and hurry back!" he commands.

The next thing the two vampires and Jacob know Miguel orbed them in front of Edward's house. "God." Jacob clinches his stomach.

"Jacob!" Edward quickly took a hold of him.

"I'm alright just a little nauseous."

"Edward, get him inside." Esme ordered.

*************

It didn't take long to find the cave where Emmett was; Miguel had been very detail about the location. Lythian's arrival gave Ramon a chance to escape, but not before Lythian was able to get a look at him. With a snap of his fingers Ramon summoned, "Creepers." Lythian angrily whispered.

"How the fuck do you kill these things!" Emmett yelled fist colliding with a black beast turning it to dust. In seconds it revived.

Standing back to back both were surrounded by the beasts. "Shadow Creepers can only be killed with magic. Weapons and fists wouldn't do a thing."

"When you say magic you mean..."

"Harnessed power in an object."

"What about the Athem?" Emmett said thinking about the enchanted knife.

"Won't work the Athem is blessed with blood not magic." Lythian dusts a creeper

"What's the difference? Both are magical, right?" Emmett asks grabbing a creeper by its skeleton neck sending it flying to the far side of the cave.

"Yeah, but the blood is magic and power are special abilities."

They separated as Creepers launched at them. Making their way in Alice, Jasper and Rosalie launched to the sides as a Shadow Creeper was coming its way to them. "You three get over here!" Lythian demanded.

The three rushed to the other side of the cave. "What the hell are those things?" demanded Rosalie.

"Oh my god is that Danial?" Alice's question brought everyone's attention to the encased Danial.

"Keep focused these things won't die unless we get some harnessed power."

_Harness power?_ Looking at the crystal Emmett remembered the sensation that had spread throughout his whole body. _Powerful. Invincible. Compact._ In half a second Emmett is in front of the crystal placing hands on it, but nothing happened. The growl of a creeper went unheard as Emmett tries to get the power they need. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Lythian yelled as he dusted the creeper by throwing it against a far wall.

"I have an idea just keep me cover."

With no other idea in mind Lythian stood his ground keeping the approaching creepers far form Emmett. All right Emmett you can do this. _Focus. Focus. _Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. Turning to the others Emmett could see that Lythian was having trouble with three creepers. On the other side of the cave at least four creepers had encircled Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. _Come on. Come on. Give me the damn power._ The sensation started to tingle his marble skin hands started to glow. Emmett took no notice his attention was focus on everyone else. Before long the rush of power running through his body took over. One hard punch to a creeper and it blow to ashes in giant flames. "Emmett you're releasing too much at a time! Calm down and take control of it with your strength! Just focus!" Lythian shouted.

All creepers stopped and turned to Emmett as the fire died around the Creeper he blew up. Eyes closed calming his head Emmett could sense the rush dying, but he could still feel the power coursing through him. Eyes open and locked with the approaching Creepers. It didn't take long for all seven creepers to be killed. As the last one dies Emmett can feel the power leave him. Everyone is quiet just to make sure it's only them in the cave. Jasper heads towards the crystal encased Danial. Jasper touches the crystal. "It feels alive"

"It is."

All heads turn to the top of the cave where Ramon hangs upside down.

************

_The day is nice going to a friend's house to play. Little Jacob jumps out the car running to the huge, in his eyes, house. A girl and boy run up to him the three fall down to the ground laughing happy to see each other. "Jacob you here! Me and Lucifer has to show you something."_

_As they make their way to the back of the house a woman stops you can't see her face some how it doesn't register in your mind so you forget it._

_The image changes to a scared Jacob, Lucifer, and Miguel being lead into the forest by Danial. "Come on guys! Hurry!"_

_"Danni what's going on?" a terrified Jacob asks._

_"I don't know but mom said to take you all to the safe place inside the forest she showed us. Now come on we have to hurry the bad man will come looking for us."_

_"Bad man?" Miguel question._

_Again the image changes Jacob and a little Lucifer are in the bushes hiding looking at the house that is spitting out ball of fire and lightens. Billy is thrown out of a window, acob runs to his father scare to death and wanting to go home. His is scooped up by a black figure then everything goes dark._

Jacob awoke gasping for air to fill his lungs. Cold arms wrapped around him cooling his hot, sweaty body "Its okay it was only a nightmare." Edward's velvet voiced whispered.

Edward felt Jacob clinch on to his shirt with shaking fists. _What is happening to you? What was that just now?_ It didn't take long for Jacob to fell back asleep still holding on to Edward's shirt. For a while Edward sit beside him watching his chest rise and fall with each breath he takes. It isn't for another hour that Edward leaves the room to look for Lucifer and Miguel, but not before asking Esme to watch over Jacob in his absent.

************

Everyone was on high alert as Ramon landed between them and Danial. "How the hell are you here? You can't be here."

"Hhmm. You shouldn't be so shock, Lythian. Everyone knew this day would come."

With the Cullen's here Lythian had to be careful with every word he said. "Why did you take Danial?" He questioned.

"She doesn't know does she?"

Lythian should have known Ramon would know about the baby Danial carried inside her. If he can escape from Danial's punishment then him knowing should not be a surprise. "No. She doesn't. That right now isn't the issue why is Danial here?"

"For her own good. With the way she was going she could have kill…"

"Killed who." Alice said. Something was going on that was obvious they did want her and the rest to know.

"Later." Lythian whispered. "What do you know about the Ancient's plan?"

Ramon got a deep breath and a distances look over came his face. He seemed to be remembering something. "Some but not all." He looked up at them

With nothing more said Lythian headed out of the cave. "Where are you going?" Alice shouted going after him.

"Lythian. Lythian! Lythain, where are you going he knows something about those bastards that want to take Jacob's baby?" Alice shouted.

"We'll talk about this when we get to the house."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Rosalie exclaimed. "We final have a chance at some real answers and you want to leave."

"Don't you think Edward and Jacob should be here?" he responded looking back at her.

************

Edward's silver Volvo, Alice's Porsche, and Lythian's silver Lamborghini arrive at the Montenegro manor together. One look at Edward's face and Lythain could see that he wanted answers and was going to get them one way of another. "Lythian!"

"Where are Lucifer and Miguel?" Lythian asked completely ignoring Edward as he sensed something was wrong. He could feel it in the air.

As if one cue an explosion is heard from inside the house. Smoke fills the house making it difficult for Lythian to see "Lucifer! Miguel!" Lythian cried coming into the smoke filled house.

"We're okay!" Lucifer announced getting up, with the help of Emmett, from the blown up staircase. A small trail of blood on the side of his face was the only main serious wound on him.

"Uh, speak for yourself. Think I pulled something." Miguel appearing in the doorway with Jasper helping him walk to the living room.

"What was it?" Lythian asked examining them both once they were sited down.

"Warlock."

"Do you guys think you might need to go to the hospital?"

"No."

"We're good."

Edward could wait any more and finally asked, "We need to talk. "

"I don't think this is the time--"

"No. Now." Edward demanded interrupting Lythian. "I need to know what happened in Jacob's childhood that he doesn't know and can't remember." a determined Edward asked

That question strucked something inside Lythian that it made the atmosphere in the room drop. It wasn't until Lucifer's question that made the turning point from bad to worse. "What are you talking about?"

"For that past two hours Jacob has been resurfacing memories from his childhood. The last one was of all of you minus Lythian getting away from some danger. Last thing before the memories stopped was he blacking out. Now I want to know what happen and I want the truth."

The two young witches only stared with blank and confuse faces at Edward. "You two have no idea what I'm talking about do you?"

"None what so ever." replied Miguel.

Before Lucifer had a chance to question the situation further Lythian interrupted, "Okay this is what we're going to do. Lucifer, Miguel, you two find out the reason behind the attack. Edward, you and me will find what's wrong with Jacob."

"What are we suppose to do in the mean time?" asked Alice.

"You four need to start learning more about the magical world. Lucifer will get you started." Lythian nodded to Lucifer who started to lead them all to the attic. "Lucifer. Listen." He advised.

Lythian and Edward headed out the door. Once outside, "You know something don't you?" Edward question.

"Get in." Lythian avoided the question for a moment.

They didn't talk until they were in the main road going 80 to almost 100 miles per hour. One thing was for sure they weren't going to see Jacob. "Mad?" Lythian asked.

"Hhm, mad? Mad doesn't come close to it. Pissed off is more like it." His hands tighten in to fists.

"Edward…(Sighs)...There are somethings that you have to be careful when asking." they turn on a dirt road "There is a reason why this is happening, but understand that this doesn't just involve Jacob. Lucifer and Miguel are also involved in this.

"What happen to them that day?"

"You are going to wait for the one that can answer you that."

It only stress Edward even more to hear that. "Will this get any worse?"

"To be honest with you Edward, yes." the car came to a sudden stop in the middle of a clearing.

************

Back at the house, while Miguel was educating the Cullen children about magic Lucifer was looking more into the fight with the warlock. _Lets see here. Malaccans a clan of warlocks who serve as spies for the demon with the highest bounty to offer. They stock their target to learning their weaknesses and their fighting skills. They're only ability is changing into anything. These warlocks can be killed with a strong potion mixed with their blood or a strong spell. We didn't kill it!_ Rushing out of the room Lucifer headed down stairs._ What doesn't belong here?_ He didn't have to look as he was thrown across the hall crashing into a table. "Lucifer!"

"Agarra la navaja! (1)" Lucifer demanded.

"Look out!"

With the speed of a vampire Alice was able to get Lucifer out of the way before an arrow made contact with Lucifer's chest. Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett were keeping the warlock busy. "What is that?"

"The same warlock we thought we kill. We need his blood it's the only way to kill it. Miguel!!"

"Got it. What now?"

"Emmett. Get me a sample. Miguel get the remaining potions from the kitchen."

In the matter of a minuet the warlock was impel with the knife making black blood spilled out. Thrown the knife back Lucifer and Miguel dropped the blood into the potion. With a warring for the others to back away the potions were thrown and another big explosion erupted inside the house this time bigger and louder. In the last seconds on his existents the warlock yelled, "El sera de El !"

"Everyone alright." Lucifer called out.

"Yeah."

"How the hell was he still alive?" Miguel asked

"The potion needed his blood to fully kill him. Other wise he would regenerate back to life." Lythain answered breathless.

"He said something before exploding. What was it?" Alice asked having heard the warlock.

"He will be his." Lythian translated.

Through the door a worried Carlisle comes in, "What happened here?" he asked seeing almost all of the furniture destroyed and all of the smoke.

"Nothing just fighting the bad guys." Emmett answered

****************

With the reassurance that they were all fine Carlisle To check in on Esme and Jacob. Carlisle still had no idea on how he was going to tell Esme that the child Danial carried was his. _If I tell her the news would be too much for her to handle. She has always wanted to bear me a child. What will her reaction be?_ The steering wheels crack in warning of the pressure he was putting on in. Lythian's words came back to him. _"The child she carries wont ruined your marriage Danial wouldn't allow it._" Those words could mean anything. Torn between his marriage and being a father to his child was putting a lot of stress and worry on Carlisle. _I'll hold on to the news until Danial is found._ Just thinking of that set another worried in him. _I shouldn't worry Danail is fine._

*****************

_"Where am I?" There was nothing around Jacob but fog._

_Not a living thing except him could be seen. Yet this place seem familiar to him it must have been familiar to him because he walk until coming he stood on top of a small hill with no view to look at but a sky that had a full moon and stars. 'What is this place?'_ _Looking at the sky 'This place is strange but its peaceful.' The worried of his child's life was gone. He encircled his stomach feeling the well hard rounded bump in it. "Don't turn around." someone whispered in his ear_

_It froze him in place but he felt no fear. "What am I doing here?" he asked feeling someone sitting behind him_

_"Resting." the voice of a man answered._

_"But I don't feel tire."_

_"Yeah you do. You just don't know it."_

_"Okay." They sat in silence for a few minutes until Jacob asked, "What happen to me?"_

_"I'm not sure if I'm the one to tell you that." 'But then again it was partly my fault.'_

_"I have a right to know."_

*******************

"What the hell is this?" demanded Edward as his eyes landed on the crystallize Danial.

"Ramon." Nothing "Ramon!" again nothing. "Ramon show yourself your son of a bitch! I don't have the patients for this shit!" Lythian shouted looking around the cave for any signed of Ramon.

In a swirl of wind Ramon appeared. Unlike before he had a sense of dominance, confidence, and danger around him. It was as if he was a different person. Ramon raises an eyebrow at the sight of Edward. "This is Edward." Lythian said presenting Edward to Ramon.

"Ah, you are the father of the child."

"How-" shocked Edward turned to Lythian.

"I don't know but Ramon know what the Ancients are planning."

"Some not all of it."

"Just tell me what you know." demanded Edward.

"Being a vampire doesn't matter in this line of fighting you do know that, right? How do you plan to keep your lover safe when you know nothing of our world? The Montenegro's won't always be there to help you and the lives of the ones you love will depend on you."

"Don't you think I know that!" by now Edward had Ramon by the collar of his shirt. "I may not know much about demons and magic, but when it comes to my family I will fight with everything I have to protect them. Even if it means me dieing. No one and I mean NO ONE is going to take my chance at a family of my own. Now tell me what you know. What are those bastards planning?" Edward didn't want to admit Ramon was right but he was desperate for some answers. Even though there had been minimum danger in the last two months each attack had been a reminder of the danger Jacob and the baby ran. With ever world Ramon had said only fueled his anger at just how useless he might be.

"Edward enough." Lythian separated the two away from each other.

Lythian looked upon Edwards face and saw the doubt in his eye. "Look at me you are more then capable of keeping Jacob safe. Don't ever doubt yourself because that's when you are going to loose the fight. Jacob needs you to be there for him. You know how all this has gottem him. He is only sixteen and terrify of what can happen to you and the baby. His brothers nor Danial are the one's he depends on and you know I'm right."

"Edward." Ramon called. "I once lost everything that ever meant anything to me. I like you was once a father but fate was cruel to me and took my sons and wife from me. No matter how much power or how invincible you are may be its the decision and actions you take that are going to keep the one's you love safe. Power and magic are only there to back them up, so be careful on the decisions you make." Edward only nods to him in understanding. "I don't know much, but maybe what I tell you may give you some answers to the questions you may have."

"We'll take anything you have."

"On the day the Ancients escape there was someone waiting for them where the Great Battle took place. They say it was The Seer. The Seer warned the Ancient of the birth of a child that could, when grown up, be strong enough to kill them. The child would be born with the blood of a werewolf and vampire and magic of a witch. They had planned to stop the child's birth but when they learned it was Danail's magic they instead plan to use the magic it would receive to escape the prison they were put in."

"This all doesn't make any sense a year ago a band of demons under the orders of the Ancients were told to get the Book of Witches from the previous owner, Lorenzo, Danial's grandfather. But two months ago Danial learned that the Ancients had been free for only two months. The timing and placing doesn't add up which is what had her so confused."

"No the timing was right it's the placing where everyone was that has got everyone confused."

"I'm not follwing explain." Edward said trying to understand them.

"Yeah, Ramon explain." The three men turned to the direction of the voice to find Lucifer with everyone, with the exception of Esme and Carlisle, behind them. "I don't care how you're here just explain all this."

"Very well. In Mexico on the small town of Laguna Del Mante (2) Danial, then Lilia, dies defeating a darkness that turns everyone it comes contact with evil, no way to reveres its effects. In the deep forests of La Push and Forks Danial, then Darla dies defeating the Ancients, which is when the Seer tells them about the visions. In the Montenegro household eight years old Danial unleashed her power, which gives her memories of her privies lives back. All these events happen on the same day but in three different places."

"But how is that even possible?" Alice asks. "How can Danial be in three different places at the same time, yet three different people? Its...its..."

"Impossible?" Ramon offers the word. Alice nods in agreement.

"I thought this was the first time the Ancients had gotten out in the last 400 years." Rosalie added.

"It was in Fork that the Ancients had first escape. These events happened on the same day after time rewind itself. Lila dies time rewinds itself and she is reborn as Darla. Darla dies and time rewinds agian and she is reborn as Danial. On the second time something different happens that won't allow a third rewind of time."

"How does this all tie in with Jacob?"

***********

_"Well you see when Darla defeated the Ancients for the truly first time she opened a portal that separated her soul and her body. Not only that but five Ancients were also toss in the portal. This was what happens that prevented a third rewind of time. You see when Darla was reborn as Danial she didn't have a soul to keep her alive."_

_"What kept her alive if she didn't have a soul?"_

_"I'm getting to that." the man chuckles "The power got it name from creating a living person with hollow life. The emotions Danial expressed where well faked making her seem alive. Once the same day when all these events happen came the world that Danial's soul was collided with this world. An evil came into this world and the body that housed Danail's soul died. You see the body was my sister's and I was the one that had to put the soul in Danial's body. There was this big battle and your father and you were caught in the middle of it. Your father was injured very badly, but you were the worse. You were on the brink of death and little Danial terrified did the only thing an eight year old did."_

_"What did she do?"_

_"She shouted for everything to stop. With that one shout this light shot to the sky making the two worlds separate from each other. And in order for Danial to...bring you back from death she gave you some of her blood."_

_Jacob's hand immediately shot to his stomach. "Don't worry the child you carry is 100 percent yours and Edward's." The man assured Jacob. "Danial's power provided a life scours that doesn't mean it insured the baby's survival. You can also say that you're a Montenegro by blood too."_

_"I was dead?"_

_"Yes, but not for long. The bond you and your brothers created had an effect to your memories on what happen that day, which had been blocked. Now the two months that the Ancients got out was of their own doing. How I don't know."_

***********

"How is it that the Ancient where about to make that opening?" Lythian wondered.

"It seems that when the they were first free they had organized a group of followers, who had orders to complete certain tasks. In the Book of Witch--"

"Oh, of course. The spell to release some of the Hollow that had been buried in the sacred grounds of Nile." Lucifer finished.

"Right. S-- "

"When was the order given?" Edward asked.

"In the week before the battle between the Ancients and Darla. In that week everything was planned for when the Ancients were release again." Edward only nods. "Now in this time when the Ancients got out the Seer had been vanquish by Danial when Lorenzo died. The plans were changed since some of the Ancients had been transported to another world." Ramon.

"I think I can guess what happen next." Alice said.

"What do you think happen?" Ramon challenge.

"Well, with half the Ancients gone and the Seer dead the Ancient had to turn to the only other source of information and that would be the Volturi." Alice told her theory.

"Impressive. They gathered all they needed everything about you and your family."

***********

_"Now this is were it all comes down to you. Your baby is the key that will free them and keep them free. Your child will be use as a host for the Hollow they want to unearth for Nile."_

_Jacob tighten his hold on his stomach. Tears were on the brink of falling down. He didn't what this to happen. He wasn't strong to go through all this. "It just a baby. A harmless life."_

_"They don't see it that way."_

***********

Edward realy wanted to murder the Ancients with his bare hands. It took much self control to keep his anger under control. Not even Jasper's power could calm him down. It didn't help with what Ramon revealed nexted. "One of the Ancients has taking a liking to Jacob." Murder could be smelled all ever the cave. "He wants Jacob to be his after the birth of the child. He has one seperate group to keep watch on Jacob until the day of his freedom comes. He is like Jacob I'm not sure how though. He takes his attraching of Jacob as a signed that Jacob is his mate. That is all I know. There may be more I don't know." Edward was going by the end of the sentence.

"How is it you come to know all this?" Lucifer question.

"Working under cover as a follower."

Lythan looked at his cousins. Lucifer glared at him as if saying 'Don't even think about it.' Both turned to Miguel waiting for him to choose a side. "We need the help Lucifer. W--" Miguel tried to say something else but Lucifer just orbed out.

"Thanks."

"Don't think you're accepted. You are still a sorry excuse for existents. Oh, and no matter that it was impossible she could have found a way." Miguel started out the cave instead of orbing.

***********

Jacob's eyes open to a barely visible room since there was a crescent moon tonight, which led little light to enter the room. "Hey." Edward said caressing his head. "You had me worry."

Jacob just gives a smile at Edwards's protectiveness. Getting but with Edward's help Jacob sits in the bed looking out the window into the forest. "Jacob what's wrong." Edward asked as tears began to fall down Jacob's face.

Jacob didn't answer as the tears silently fall down. This was the first time Edward had seen Jacob cry. "Its alright love. I know, I know everything." Jacob cried into Edwards shirt.

After a while the tears ceased. The two lovers didn't know what to do. There was so much that had to be learn, and to deal with it almost became unbareble. "I'm scare." came the soft whispered that was Jacob's tired voice.

"I know, I am too. I promise that no one is going to hurt you." there was doubt in Jacob's eyes and mind. "Don't think like that. I will do whatever it take to keep you safe. Your are my life and I love you with all my being. We will get through this becuse you have me and everyone else here with you."

"I love you."

"And I love you."

That night the two families worked out how things were going to run until the returned of Danial, who at this point was the only one that could find a weak piont on the Ancients. After much talk Danial was brought into the Montenegro mantor and into her room where it crystalized protecting her. The birth right cerimony was decided to be postponed until Danial awoken sinse she was the head of the family.

In the peirod of about three week thing were changing and fast. Jacob had some what become the one to call most of the shots in the household. He became aware of how much work it took to take care of a family. It was tiring yet he could see how this was going to help him with the baby. Edward couldn't be more proud of him and see just how much Jacob had grown. Yet ther were times at night, the silence in the house made him think of what Jacob was going through. Over a period of three months he had been force to grow and mature. He knew it wasn't fair and it ate at him everytime Jacob awoke at night when having truoble sleeping. "You okay?" Jacob's vocie brought Edward back to reality. "What's wrong?"

"What made you think something was wrong?" Edward asked

"You aren't in bed with me, and you have that look you get when you are in deep thought. That usually a bad sign." Edward chuckle at Jacob's answered. He knew it was true.

Sighing Edward got up heading for the bed Jacob was lying in. "I'm just thinking about the last few weeks." this made Jacob raise an eyebrow. "It's just seeing you muture and take charge when things go wrong just makes me think that it's not fair for you. Your sixteen. You should be doing...I don't know. I'm sorry." Edward hanged his head down.

"Don't you want the baby?"

"What? No, that's not what I meant. Of course I do. You two are my world I...just worried about you." Edward brought Jacob to his best holding him tight, protedting him from anything that could ever couse him any harm.

"I know you do and...I get angry sometimes too, but even if there are people after our child and even if this is not how I imagin things would be like I wouldn't change it for anything in the world."

"You are amazing you know that." They both gave a small laugh.

"Come on, unlike you I have to get sleep remember we are going with Lucifer to the dark realm."

Edward frowned he didn't like the idea of Jacob going into a the realm with him, his family, Lucifer, Miguel and Lythian. He had nearly lost it when Lucifer told him without discussing it with him first. "Hey. It'll be okay. Lucifer said that it wasn't anything major just a look at the sacred grounds of the place."

Still Edward didn't like it. "Demons could attack--"

"I know, but we won't always have my brothers with us. We need to learn to defend ourselves from anything. Not just now but when the baby is born and the Ancients aren't a problem anymore."

"Just stay be me okay." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Okay." strained Edward.

"I will I promise." Jacob sealed it with a kiss.

_--_

_(1) Get the knife!  
(2) He will be his!_

_--_

_**Midnightslash: *still up in the tree.* See now was that not a good reason to have waited?  
Mob: *giving death glares*  
Midngihtslash: (squeaks) help me.  
**__Please Review. Sorry for the delay_


End file.
